What's Next?
by UnrelentingLove
Summary: In the basement after their fight Jax leaves, Tara doesn't want to leave it like that and has a few words to say to Jax, and he's going to listen whether he wants to or not. picks up from Jax walking out and then goes through the seaons. Story heads towards AU after their talk, if you readers are into it. Sucky summary, better story. Read and Review, let me know what you think!:)
1. Chapter 1

**All these characters belong to the one and only evil mind fucking genius Kurt Sutter. I am merely making my own story out of this.**

I am not sure how long I will keep this story going, I have a vision of where I want it to go but I'll see what happens with reviews and if you guys like it! Starting at the basement when Jax and Tara get into a fight and carrying on through there.

Words left unsaid~

She stood there for a minute, shocked. She couldn't believe he had just said that to her, he knew she never wanted to be an old lady that stood back like a lost puppy and do what she was told as she was told to do and she damn well wasn't going to start now. She understood that he was stressed because of what happened to Abel, hell she was stressed and needed to get her son back. She didn't care what anyone else said, Abel was hers as much as he was Jaxs, but that didn't mean he could act like a dick because he was concerned for her well being as well, she could take of herself perfectly fine.

"what the hell was that about sweety? " she heard Gemma's voice as she was walking down the stairs but she couldn't focus on her, she needed to go get to Jax before he left. "nothing, I need to go talk to Jax, I'll be back in a little. Then we'll figure out what to do from there". Gemma could see Tara fuming and she thought Jax deserved everything that was about to be said to him, he was her son and she loved him, but he was a total ass to Tara and she didn't condone that. "Alright sweety go handle that, me and Tig will be okay here while you do whatever you got to do" was all she said before she let Tara head up to the guys.

"Jax. Jax wait a minute!". He heard he voice and he sucked in a sharp breath, he knew he had crossed the line when he told her if she wanted to be an old lady then to do as she was told, but he couldn't keep losing people he loved, and it was going to be easier to see her pissed and alive than dead. He kept walking, he couldn't face her because if he did he would crack and he didn't need that right now. "Jax God dammit I said wait!" she caught up to him and pulled on his cut so they were standing face to face, she hadn't really thought of what she was going to say to him but she wasn't about to lose him either. She belonged there, with him and Abel, at his side, loving him and being there through everything. She wasn't going to run or give up. She did it once and it was hell, she'd be damned if it happened again. "you said what you have to say and now you're going to listen to what I have to say Jackson" he couldn't help but smirk a little, whenever she said his full name he knew he was about to get it laid on thick and get shit for what he said. He also was scared, he didn't know what she was going to say, he knew letting her go would be best but it still ate at his heart, he loved her and he needed her as much as he needed air to breathe, Jax Teller didn't want to lose her even though he knew it'd be best. One look at the no bullshit face she had on and he knew he wouldn't be getting out of this. Blowing out a breathe he said, "Okay say what you gotta say" and with that she smiled, just a small one but it was there and pulled him towards the house so they can talk.


	2. Chapter 2

I want to thank all the readers for their kind words in the reviews and to the guests that PMd me with constructive criticism, I like seeing where I could improve and do better!

*As always, I do not own these characters, they are Kurt Sutters.

Review and let me know what you liked, and what you thought! its like chocolate for my muse*

**Words Left Unsaid~**

When they reached a room in the house where they could talk alone Jax dropped onto the couch and rubbed a hand over his face. When he looked up Tara was standing at the edge of the couch looking over at him with a look he couldn't quite pin, was it anger? sadness? defeat? he honestly couldn't figure it out and that made him worry about what was to come even more.

When Tara had time to think she over thought things after long enough, he knew he screwed up, that's what he was going for. He needed her safe, and if it meant being an ass, well then be it, but now he just wanted to grab her and hold her close, tell her he's sorry and he didn't mean it, any of it. He couldn't though, something was keeping him from leaping off that couch and clutching to her as tightly as possible. So they just stared at each other for a while, neither knowing what to do or say next.

"What do you want from me Jax?" he heard the cracking in her voice and it killed him, he was doing what was best for her couldn't she see that? He wanted to scream it at her, shake her and make her realize he's not right for her, she didn't deserve all the shit that came with being _with _him. He didn't want to scare her so he settled with, "I want you safe Tara. No I need you safe, and that can't happen with me, can't you see? Everything I love and care about I lose. It happened with you eleven years ago, because of all the shit that comes with me. Look what's happened to Abel, I can't even keep my son safe!"

His voice was starting to rise and it startled her but she looked at him, prompting him to continue, she had a lot to say to him too but she'd let him finish.

"I can't blame anyone but myself for what happened to him, I don't blame you, I never did, never will. He's MY son and I couldn't protect him Tara. I'd rather lose you then have something happen to you, it'd kill me". His voice cracked at that last sentence, contradicting his tough exterior.

She didn't know how to react, she wanted to hug him, kiss him, because she knew where he was as coming from. She didn't though, she loves him but she's not putting up with the shit he just pulled, even if his intentions were good. She moved to sit next to him on the couch and looked him in the eyes, what she was about to say would get through that thick skull of his one way or another.

He'd realize she's in it for the long run, she didn't want to be anywhere else. This is where she belonged, and this is where she was staying no matter what. She knew what she wanted and that wasn't going to change. She left, she experienced new things, new people, lived a new life with a new man but it's not what she wanted. It's not what she needed. Jax, Abel, hell even this life that came with them is what she wanted and she'd just have to show him that, make him believe what she's been saying.

She blew out a breath and began, "Jax what the hell is wrong with you?" And with those words a gate had been opened...a gate they'd rather be walking through together or saying their final goodbyes, walking in separate directions. she hoped with all her heart they would be in this together.

**Authors note****

I had my friend/editor tell me this ending made it seem like this was the closing of the story so I just wanted to clarify, it is not the ending I mean come on we haven't even gotten Taras "speech" to Jax. Fear not this is not the end there will be more coming! After their talk this story goes kind of AU and what I wanted to happen.

PM or post any questions in the reviews :)


	3. Chapter 3

This ones longer than the other two but it was fun writing it. I'm a Jax and Tara shipper all the way and although I love their love and easiness, I like the angsty and harder parts of them too because that's what makes them, them. Thank you to all the readers and reviewers you motivate me! This one is for Samantha Renk, hopefully it was long enough to hold you over a little bit longer! ;)

**Words Left Unsaid~**

"You think pushing me away would keep me safe? That I'd be fine? Physically, maybe but mentally I'd be in a dangerous place. And that's worse than being in physical danger, don't YOU see that?! You may think I don't belong here and that this isn't my place, but that is not your goddamn place to choose for me. I'm a grown woman who knows what I want and who I want it with."

Breathe Tara, breathe, she mentally reminded herself. "That person happens to be you, you're the only man I've ever loved and that's never going to change because of anything but you, you're the only one who can change that and turn that love into hate and spite. I don't want that at all Jackson, I want you I want _us"._ She stopped for a minute, her voice wavering.

"But I am not going to put up with your shit! I don't know who you think you were talking to back there but it sure as hell wasn't me. I'm not going to be treated like that, I'm your old lady not a dog who's there to take every command you say. You need something from me? you ask, you don't tell me what to do." Her voice was a little harsher than she wanted to be, but if it meant him understanding where she was coming from well then so be it. she looked up to see his face, he looked a little shocked by what she said and how she said it.

"Tara.." he sighed "You're not seeing the whole picture here, look.."

"No Jax, I'm seeing everything quite clear, it's you thats not looking good enough. I am NOT going anywhere, I'm not running and I'm not abandoning you or Abel."

"Tara I can't have you constantly in danger or doing things you shouldn't be doing for me and Abel when he isn't even your s.."

She cut him off, "Damnit he's my son too! I held his heart in my hands, literally. I feed him, I look after him, I love him. I may have not given birth to him but I'm the one raising him with you. So stop with the damn 'He's my son'. He's our son".

she wasn't done saying everything she needed to, but she'd let that soak in a little bit before she continued. She was trying to read his face, get a feel of what he was thinking, which usually wasn't difficult because he never tried to hide his feeling from her never put on a facade, but right now she couldn't place his feelings. So she just sat there letting him adjust to what she just said. One thing Tara knew about Jax was that you couldn't dump everything on him at once, you had to say it in pieces and that was her plan. She gave him another minute before she took a breath and continued.

"I don't plan on letting anyone else be called mom by him, and I don't plan on letting whores fuck you. I don't share Jax, I didn't when we were teenagers and I won't do it now. So if you're planning on doing that for good measures to make sure I'm 'safe' just stop right there. I'm telling you right now, if you fuck anyone else besides me I will castrate you myself." She looked over and saw his face, a little bit horrified mixed with his famous Teller smirk. She felt a little more at ease saying what else she was going to say.

"I know how your brain works, things get tough and you want to drown yourself in pussy, weed, and booze. Have all the weed and booze you need, but you better think twice about even contemplating pussy that isn't mine. You can't fuck your problems away, the only thing it would do is start a new set of problems which we don't need right now, right now we need to be doing whatever the hell it takes to get back our son". Looking over at him she had a dead serious look on her face and said "I'm not going anywhere and it'd be easier if you quit fighting me about it and just accepted it. I'm here to stay, you're not getting rid of me that easily baby".

Jax looked up to meet her eyes, he saw the determination in them which caused him to give her a sad smile.

"Tara, I love you I love you so much it hurts. When you left eleven years ago it completely fucked with my head, pussy and weed is what got me through the day. I wasn't lying when I said your face is the only one I saw, I tried so damn hard to forget you to convince myself I didn't need you that it wasn't love it was just teenage bullshit. You know where that got me? nowhere, absolutely nowhere because I couldn't do it."

His voice raw with emotion, he swallowed loudly. "The only person I ever loved had just walked away from me and that shattered me. I told myself that I'd be okay, we'd both move on and live the new hand we got dealt. Then you came back and shook my whole world, the minute I saw you, all the walls fell down and memories came rushing in. I mean, what do you do when the only person you ever loved and thought you would never see again is standing right in front of you but you promised yourself you'd never go back down that road?"

His voice was gentle, as if he was talking to someone so fragile any word could possibly shatter her completely. He seemed to have forgotten this was Tara he was talking to, the love of his life, someone who took no shit from anyone, and who could see straight through him and into his soul. The one that he never needed to tiptoe around, but that was what he was doing unknowingly.

Tara could tell there was something he wasn't saying, and she'd be damned if she was the only one spilling out her emotions.

"There's something you're not telling me Jax, get it out." He let out a little chuckle at her words, of course she would see what he wasn't saying.

"Tara, when you came back I told myself that you and me were history, a part of my life that had been done. I realized why you left, I really did. You came back a new person, you save lives, you changed, I didn't. I'm still _that _outlaw, I hurt people, and I can't have you around all this shit, you deserve someone who isn't going to possibly land in jail or even land you in jail for something you're not a part of. I _can't_, I _won't _let that happen".

He looked over at Tara, and she was sitting there looking at him, not saying anything just looking. He didn't know if that was a good or bad thing so he decided to finish up what he was saying.

"Tara, I know I've been an ass but it's the only way I can get it through your head that you can't be here. Asking you wouldn't help because I _know _how you are and you wouldn't listen. You're a hard headed pain in the ass just like me. Maybe we're meant to be together, no I know we are but sometimes you have to let the thing you love most go, because it's what's best for them".

"Jax, I'm not some fragile glass doll, I'm an old lady I can handle my own. If you think being a dick to keep me 'safe' is going to go over well with me, think again. I grew up with your mother around, loved you with her crazy ass meddling all the time, I don't need a knight in shining armor…"

At that moment Jax knew just what to use against her, after all, she'd given him the loaded gun to do so.

He cocked his head to the side and grinned, but it wasn't a typical grin, no this one had malice behind it. The words that came out next, were worse than what he had said to her in the basement, he may as well have slapped her.

"Really Tara, you don't need a knight in shining armor? _you_? Let's think back to Kohn for a minute. What do you think would've happened if you couldn't get a hold of me? hmm?" She looked at him with absolute disbelief, was he really bringing this back up?

"That's a low blow Jax and you know it!"

"Maybe it was, but he came after you because he knew hurting you would hurt me. key word there Tara, is _me_. If our love wasn't so fucked up and I didn't have a background he wouldn't have been after you. I'm responsible for that shit, you _need_ to get out of here now before anything else happens to you".

Silence filled the room, Jax got out what he needed to say, what he wanted her to understand, he just hoped she'd listen and realize she needed to get out while she still can. What he didn't expect was what she did a second later..

****Alright my wonderful readers, thats the end of this chapter. What did Tara do? let me know what you think, in the review section! Excited to read these when I get the chance. I won't keep you hanging for too long, so don't worry. ((Kisses))****


	4. Chapter 4

**Just a few things:**

**Yes, Tara is pregnant Jax just doesn't know.**

**The whole Ima situation is going to happen but not to the same extent as it played out on the show, that's a great time to bring some more bad ass Tara into this, and I'm looking forward to writing it. ****I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up because I have exams and my schedule is just hectic right now but I'll try to get it out soon. You're all amazing supporters and I love you all! Thank you for all the feedback and kind words, along with some helpful advice.**

_**Words Left Unsaid~**_

He didn't see it coming, and it shocked the hell out of him that she did it. He moved his hand up to his stinging cheek that she had just slapped with enough force to jerk his head to the side. Jax's first instinct was the beat the hell out of whoever just hit him, and he would've done it had it not been Tara.

"What the fuck Tara?!" His voice carried more surprise than anger at this point though, which shocked Tara as much as the fact that she actually slapped him.

It's not like she was planning on doing it, but she wasn't going to sit there and let him bring up Kohn. That was a topic they haven't brought up since the fucker died, and she prefered to keep it that way. She was also tired of hearing the shit he was saying earlier, couldn't he see she knew what this life brought? She knew the dangers, the risks taken, several years back she would've been running for the hills never looking back, like she did when they were teenagers. But that's the thing, they weren't anymore, she wasn't that scared girl anymore, why couldn't he see that?

"I was tired of the bullshit coming out of your mouth. I'm going to say this one more time and that's it, next time it won't be my palm hitting you it'll be my damn fist." She was serious too, if she had to repeat herself again or he said anything ridiculous one more time she was going to deck him.

"It isn't bullshit Tara, I'm being serious. You need to get the hell away from Charming, away from me and all this chaos going on. Don't be pissed because you know what I'm saying makes sense. I can see it in your face, part of you is worried about this too you just don't want to say it. I'm calling out your bullshit just as much as you are mine."

When he was done saying that, he found out Tara really wasn't fucking around when she said she would hit him again. Her fist connected with his jaw, not enough force to break or snap anything but enough to get her point across. "I told you the next time it would be my fist" she snarled. She was getting sick of this crap. "I'm not listening to this shit anymore. You want to know the truth? Yes, I'm a little worried about all this fucked up shit going on, but I'm not worried about me or the sick bastards who did this to Abel."

Looking at him right in the eye she sighed, "I'm worried about you. I don't want to see anything happen to you, no matter how much of a dick you are I don't want you getting hurt Jax. Are we clear or do you want more?" She wavered around her fist, which was throbbing a bit from the impact but she knew she was okay.

He nodded his head in understanding, he knew better than to push her because he didn't think she'd hesitate to do it again, for the third time. _Jesus Christ _he inwardly cursed the day he fell in love with Tara Grace Knowles, a pain in his ass that he couldn't live without, and from the looks of it he wouldn't be doing so anytime soon.

It kind of made him happy, she really wasn't going anywhere. She was here to stay and he knew that, for sure now, Tara would be there for him no matter what she wasn't taking no for an answer. But he wasn't about to throw in the towel just like that and admit he'd given up and was okay doing so. He was going to have a little fun first.

He smiled, a lopsided grin and looked up at the angry brunette glaring at him, "I'm all ears babe." He smiled even bigger when her glare became more heated, her brows furrowed together and she looked like she was ready to kick his ass right then and there. "Come on what were you going to say? I think my ears are up and running now, I'll listen loud and clear".

She took the pillow she'd been holding onto and threw it at him.

"Screw you Jax, you know what I'm going to say. Why can't you just agree and save us both some time?" "Now what would be the fun in that?" he countered, he might have been an ass for liking the fact that he could rile her up just from what he said to her, but he didn't mind. She drove him crazy all the fucking time with all the shit she does, why can't he have a little fun too?

"I'll keep it short and to the point this time ass hole. I am not going anywhere, except for Belfast so get it through the big head of yours and quit being a dick." His head shot up so fast it would've given him whiplash had he not been so focused on the words that she just said. "What are you talking about Tara? You are not going to Belfast with us." He got up and started pacing the room, why did she think she was going? He wasn't about to take her halfway around the world where their other charter was. The Irish were some crazy motherfuckers and he couldn't risk her getting hurt over there. This is one thing he wouldn't budge on.

Tara saw the look he had, she knew what he was thinking truth be told she was a little worried about going down there too but she wouldn't let him see that. That Irish prick took her son and she was out for blood, God help whoever tried to get in her way."Jax" It almost sounded like a plea, "You're not leaving me here alone while you go to get Abel back. I'm coming with you baby, You can't even think straight right now you're so hell bent on my safety and everything with Abel. Me being here wouldn't help you, those fuckers are going to get what's coming to them for messing with this family. Your mother may be bat shit crazy but she's taught me a lot, one of those things being that no one fucks with us and gets away with it"

By the time she was done talking his pacing slowed down and he was walking in a circle looking at her. "I'm not getting out of this am I?" She shook her head, "You're stuck with me Teller, and I'm coming with you."

She got up from the couch and walked over to him pulling on his kutt so they were face to face again. "I'm going one way or another Jax, it might as well be with you. Come on you've seen and now know what I'm capable of." She wriggled her eyes at him, "Don't worry, your big bad ass girlfriend can protect you from the Irish monsters".

Jax looked at her and scoffed, "I don't need your tiny ass protecting me, I'll be protecting you babe." He gave her a peck on the lips and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I know you're worried about all this shit but that doesn't mean you have to try and push me away. I tried life without you and it's not what I want, I love you." She took a deep breath before saying this next part.

"You know if being concerned for my safety isn't the real reason you're pushing me away you could tell me. if this" she gestured between them "isn't what you want anymore just say it Jax, that's easier than being here and dealing with shit you know I won't put up with." Her eyes started to water up, she didn't want to think that was even a possibility of why he had been acting the way he had, but the thought had been in her head and it just came out her mouth.

His grip on her had tightened, he couldn't even comprehend why she would think that, had he acted like that much of an ass that, that was even a possibility to her? Jax kissed her temple, "Tara..God I don't even want that thought in your head." He pulled back a little and lifted her chin with his finger to look into her eyes. "No one but you crosses my mind, you're who I think about, you're who I want to come home to every night. You, no one else" What he was about to say was going to make him sound more pussy whipped than Opie, but he knew he needed to say it. To reassure her of things she's been doubting.

"Tara, what you make me feel, it hurts. That's how it's been since the day we met and it isn't going to change. Day one of my life was the day I met you". And with that the tears came streaming down her face, she couldn't stop them. _Damn hormones. _This was all too much shit to deal with, but as long as they were together as a team they would be okay, they would do whatever it took to get back their son. As long as they had each other, those Irish bastards better watch out because they didn't know what was about to hit them.

He was wiping her tears away when she looked up at him and smiled, a genuine smile."I love you Jax. No matter what that won't change" "I love you too Tara, always." He smiled down at her. Her nerves settled a little, she knew they would be okay, everything was falling back into place, minus what happened with Abel but soon enough that would be solved.

She and Jax still had a long way to go from here, still needed to get Abel back and make those Irish ass holes pay, Tara also still had to find the right time to tell him she was pregnant, but that could wait just a little while longer.

They stood like that for a moment, just embracing each other, loving the feel that the other gave them. Taras hands started going under his kutt and hoodie, feeling his rock hard abs.

His hands moved from her back to her hair and he held her so he could kiss her, she moaned into his mouth when his tongue found hers. She pushed off his kutt and started on getting rid of his hoodie, when he was rid of both she smiled to herself and grabbed a fistful of that gorgeous blonde hair and pulled his mouth down to her, "God I missed you" was the last thing he got out before her lips smashed into his. He fell back on the couch, Tara straddling his legs he started on the buttons of her shirt getting it off and throwing it to the side. Just as he got to her jeans, they heard someone clearing their throat in the doorway, "If you two could wrap this up, we have some things to do here before we head back to the clubhouse."

"Yeah alright mom, we'll be out in a minute" Jax grumbled, not too happy that they were interrupted. He looked up at Tara who was smiling, eyes rimmed with red from crying. "Your mother has perfect timing. Come on Teller let's get get this place finished and head out." She gave him a quick peck on the lips before she climbed off of him and got her shirt back on, heading out the door to go help Gemma. Jax got up a minute later getting dressed and heading out to the garage with the guys.

"And to think of what I could've lost" He whispered to himself as he walked out the door.

**Authors Note:**

*********And that wraps up their conversation, let me know what you think! :)**********


	5. Chapter 5

****WOW! I love all your feedback and reviews, It is absolutely amazing! Thank you for all the support and continuous show of** interest**,**** I'm**** **sorry** ****this update took a little while, a crazy schedule mixed with my health kicking my ass slowed me down a bit. Just an FYI, Gemma does already know that Abel has been kidnapped and everything that is going on with that. I do hope you all enjoy it, and I apologize for any spelling or grammar errors that may have been over looked.****

****Words Left Unsaid~****

"Everything alright?" Tara looked at Gemma as she was coming down the stairs with a box in her hand. "Yeah everything's okay Gemma" she smiled at the older woman, she'd always be nosy but right now that was welcomed by Tara. These past few weeks haven't been easy with all that's happened and it was nice to have someone to show her the ropes once more, they've started bonding again and that made Tara happy. She didn't want Gemma to hate her, it would make life a lot more difficult if she did.

She was snapped out her thoughts with Gemma's comment, "I saw his face, nice shot sweety" She winked at her, "He had it coming, he knows you're not Wendy and aren't going to let him pull that kind of shit. Don't know why he even tries" That made Tara chuckle, "I don't know either but I think he got the message to stop already" She handed the box she had been holding to Gemma and started moving around the rest that were by the stairs.

Gemma could tell something was a little off with Tara and she had a feeling she knew what it was. The way she tensed when Wendy was brought up, Gemma knew she was worried about things that would happen in the future, that junkie would eventually make and appearance again and try to stir shit up. Gemma would be waiting for that day, she wasn't going to let that crank whore ruin anything anymore, she may have had her times when she didn't like Tara, but that was simply because she had her sons heart, a heart that she had broken once before years ago, and she didn't want that again. Wendy, however, was a different story. She never did like her, always pushing shit with Jax, and then she goes and gets knocked up. As if that wasn't bad enough she then goes and almost kills the baby because shooting up was more important than the life she had inside her.

She was getting angry just thinking about it, what would've happened if she didn't find her in time? That poor baby boy almost didn't make it. Thankfully there was someone there who gave a shit about him, _Tara._She could be mad at Tara for a lot of the crap that's happened but she would always be grateful that her grandsons life was saved because of her. She was lost in thought and barely heard that sob that came from next to her. She turned over and saw Tara with her head in her hands, elbows on her knees quietly letting out sobs.

"Tara what's wrong?" It broke her heart to see her like this, was it because of something with Wendy or what had just happened with Jax and her? Whatever it was, was hurting her and Gemma didn't like it, didn't like seeing Tara, who was always well composed and tough, breaking down right in front of her.

"What happens when she comes back Gemma? hmm? I lost Abel once, and I will get him back but I can't do anything when his mother comes back and wants him, Wendy and Jax have that connection through Abel, Gemma. I can't lose him again, I can't lose _them _Gemma." Her sobs got harder and louder, she started shaking, breathing getting harsher.

Gemma pulled her into a hug and just held her for a while, she knew that feeling. She experienced it with Jax when he and Tara got together, she was afraid that she'd lose her son and that was the worst feeling a mother could get. It gave her a forlorn feeling that Tara was feeling this way, but at the same time it made her happy that she was worried about losing Jax and the little boy she loved like he was her own, and he was hers. People could say whatever they would like but no one was taking Abel from Tara, especially some stupid junkie like Wendy. She just had to reassure Tara of that.

"Sweet heart, Abel is the only thing that will ever connect the two of them. And that's being nice about it, do you really think Jax would want anything to do with her when she almost killed his son before he was even born? There's only one person he's in love with and that's you. He never stopped, I had to deal with that broken heart of his, thinking fucking random bitches would fill the void he had when you left. The only person he wants Abel calling mom is you, and that's how it will be".

Tara looked at her with blurred vision due to the crying. "That's the thing Gemma, I left him once and it wrecked both of us, And shit from our past keeps coming back and knocking us on our asses, I don't want anything to mess this up. I love him with all my heart, and Abel has made his place in there too. I don't know what would happen if something were to take them away from me", Turning her head Tara whispered to herself, not wanting Gemma to hear, "It's not just us anymore" She knew she had to tell Jax she was pregnant but she couldn't bare the thought that he didn't want another kid, not with her. With that thought, she started crying again and she hated it, hated that she seemed so weak right now, People had limits though, and she reached hers.

It clicked to Gemma what was really going on, Tara wasn't worried about Wendy or anyone else, she was worried about shit coming between her and Jax. When she left him the first time it had broken her heart as much as it did Jax's, Gemma saw that now, they were both terrified of losing each other again. Crazy exes, dangerous lives, unforgettable pasts, Jax and Tara were ready for all that to come and tear them apart which is why they've been so distant lately. She was also pretty sure Tara was pregnant, but she didn't want to bring that up right now, first she had to get it through her head that nothing would happen if they didn't let it.

"Tara listen to me, Jax isn't going anywhere, he may not admit it but he's proud of the way you handled shit back there. He likes that you're determined to stay right here and not run away and shut down. He's scared too, he's scared of losing you or something happening, He got a second chance with the only woman he's ever loved, he doesn't want to fuck this all up, so he does what he does best. He thinks giving you reasons to leave will protect you..and him, what Jax doesn't realize is you two without the other is bad for all of us, not just you."

They were still hugging at this point, and Tara pulled back enough to sit down on the wheelchair that was right there and look up at Gemma.

She didn't know what to say. Gemma was right, and they were just going to have to let the days take them where they may and pray that the survived everything that was sure to hit them with the upcoming issues of getting Abel back, and still dealing with these ATF agents that were constantly on their asses. Wendy and the rest of the bullshit could wait 'til later to be discussed and dealt with, Abel was her priority right now, well Abel and figuring out how to mention the fact that they'd be having another baby.

"How far along are you?" Gemma asked, she didn't want to bring it up at the moment, she wanted Tara to tell her on her own turf but she couldn't wait anymore, This was good news to her and she just wanted to know. The shocked look on Tara's face told her that she didn't think anyone knew. "I had a feeling, and you're more emotional than you usually are so come on let it out, how far along are you?" "I'm about ten weeks." That was a surprise to Gemma, she hadn't thought that she was that far along, which means she was pregnant before Abel was kidnapped and that she's known for a while. "Jax doesn't know does he?"

Tara took a deep breath, "No, I could never find a good time to tell him and then Abel was taken and I didn't need anymore stress on him so I figured I'd wait, ya know?" Gemma shot her a look, "It is Jax's right?". "Who else would it be Gemma? Guys in this town won't look at me because they know I'm with him, so even if I wanted to sleep around I wouldn't be able to", she giggled a little, they both knew it was true. "What do I do Gemma? How do I tell him? There's too much going on right now but I can't keep it from him much longer."

"Don't tell him here, wait 'til we get to the clubhouse. Take him to the dorm and talk to him, don't beat around the bush. Just know when you tell him, he's going to get even more crazy about not having you go to Belfast with them, It's not just you he has to protect anymore it's that baby you got inside of you. You're going to have to keep the old lady attitude when you're talking," She winked at her, "Use your fists if you have to." She lightened the mood, didn't want it to be too gloomy and focused and what was to come, but what was happening right now.

"Come on" she grabbed Tara's hand and led her up the stairs, "Let's get this done and head out. I want to celebrate being a grandma again and not having to be a parent this time too!" They headed up stairs and went through the kitchen to the front yard to find the guys all standing by their Harleys talking. Jax looked up and saw his mom and Tara heading towards them. He noticed Tara's eyes were red like she had been crying again, he looked at his mom with the unspoken question in his eyes, _What happened?. _She just shrugged, she rather didn't know or she wasn't telling him.

He wrapped his arms around Tara when she walked into his open arms, and nuzzled her neck. "Everything okay babe?" He was worried she was going to say something he didn't want to hear but he needed to know what was wrong with her. "Nothing baby, I'm fine, We heading out soon?" "Yeah we were just waiting for you two to get done and come out." Looking up at him she smiled, giving him a kiss, "Well, we're all done and ready to go" Jax could tell there was something she wasn't telling him but he'd wait until they were at the clubhouse to ask her about it. He got on his bike and started it up, Tara got on behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist and holding him, she laid her cheek on his back.

The familiar sound of all the Harleys rumbling to life made her smile, she wouldn't want to be anywhere else but here. She tightened her grip on him and said "I love you" in his ear and they started to ride onto the road. Jax let one handle go to put his hand over Tara's, "I love you too babe". He placed his hand back on the handlebar and focused on the road and thoughts of the woman he loved as they rode back.

When they arrived at TM the only people there were a few of the workers, Opie and Lyla, who were sitting at the picnic tables talking about something seemingly unimportant.

Jax waited for Tara to climb off before he did. She waited for him to put his bike in its place, when he did he threw his arm over her shoulder and pulled her into him as they walked towards Opie and Lyla. When she saw them Lyla got up and gave Tara a quick hug and said her greetings to Jax before sitting back down on Opie's lap. "Hey brotha how'd it go at her old mans house? and what the hell happened to your face?" Jax smirked, he knew he still had a red mark from where Tara had slapped him and a little bruise from where she punched him, "It went okay, she got him all set up. And let's just say my old lady's not afraid to check me when she has to" He winked and pulled Tara onto his lap as he sat down on the opposite side of his best friend.

It was Opie's turn to smile and look at Tara knowingly, "Tara the bad ass making an appearance again. I like it." "Shut up Opie, you know I don't take his shit" she said playfully. It was good to relax and not worry about what was to come with the trip to Belfast, and telling Jax about the baby. She looked over at Lyla with the question lingering in both of their eyes, they were silently asking the other, _does he know?. _In unison they shook their heads slightly, "Hey baby Lyla and me are going to go grab a drink, we'll be right back" she lifted herself off of him and gave him a kiss, Lyla did the same with Opie and joined Tara on the walk to the bar.

"I didn't know how to tell him Tara, they have a lot going on right now and it just isn't a good time. I don't even know if right now is a good time to be having a baby." Lyla had a gloomy look, like she didn't want to be saying this but she had to, because it was simply the truth. Opie had a lot on his mind and the last thing he needed to hear was that she was pregnant, that's what she was thinking anyways. "Do you think he needs this on his plate now too? I don't know Tara, honestly I think I'm just worried about what his reaction is going to be".

Tara knew exactly how she was feeling because that had been her concern too. She wasn't nervous about actually telling Jax that she was pregnant but she was worried about how he would react. "Lyla I won't lie, the chances of him being happy right off the bat are low, just like Jax. They're occupied with everything going on and us being pregnant is going to add to the stress. That being said, we need to just tell them, let the shock wear off and then go from there." Grabbing Lyla's hand she gave it a squeeze, "Come on let's get back out there." "Yeah, you're right. Come on" she gave her a smile, feeling a little more relaxed after their talk".

When they first met it was on rocky terms but as time went on Tara realized Lyla wasn't as bad as she initially thought. She also liked having someone around to talk with when the guys were on a run or she couldn't talk to Jax about something. Lyla also kept Opie grounded, she hasn't really seen him smile or engage with anyone since Donna died, but when Lyla came around she saw some of that spark come back to his eyes, and she was happy it did. Opie deserved to be happy and Lyla seemed to make him quite happy.

The two woman had just walked out the clubhouse, when Tara suddenly stopped in her tracks. She saw nothing but red at that moment. Lyla jerked back since her arm was in Tara's. "What they hell Tara, you okay?" She followed her line of vision and froze.

There she was leaning against the table between Jax and Opie, looking like her usual slutty self. Tara didn't know whether to be mad at the guys for being anywhere near Ima or at the bitch herself, she made it perfectly clear to her, and every other crow-eater, porn bitch that Jax was off limits. As for Opie, everyone in town pretty much knew about him and Lyla being together, including Ima. This bitch just wouldn't get the message until her face was smashed in which was something Tara, at this point, had no problem doing.

Before Tara knew what was happening she felt herself being dragged back into the clubhouse by Lyla. Once they were in there she turned around to see a very pissed off Lyla walking back and forth. "Are you fucking kidding me? Please tell me this is a joke Tara. what the fuck, I thought Opie would be more committed to us than this." Tara knew she was running on fumes and hormones which was a dangerous combination for anyone in the line of fire. "Lyla, he is. They're not doing anything wrong, no matter what we want to think." And right about now Tara was thinking a thousand different things, including the fact that if Jax does try to push her away again it'll be by banging that two cent whore.

Both women walked over to the bar and sat down, they were eying the liquor wishing they could take a shot or two.

"It's not that I don't trust Opie, I do, but I don't trust her Tara. I know how Ima is when she wants something. I've seen her around Jax, the way she talks, walks, flips her hair, it's all the classic Ima moves to get someone into bed. I wouldn't doubt her trying to fuck Opie though,and if that happens I'll lose it." She looked over at Tara, who was sitting there with a blank face, that worried her a little so she asked, "Are you okay?" When Lyla shook Tara's shoulder, it seemed to have snapped her out of whatever thoughts she was having at that moment. "That bitch needs to learn that when I mark my territory it means she needs to stay the hell away from it, I'm done playing these games."

She turned to face Lyla and said, "If guys in this town won't come anywhere near me because they know I belong to Jax then it's about damn time for these skanks to learn that, that works both ways and that Jax is off limits, taken, and they need to back the fuck away. Especially that porn slut." Lyla didn't know what Tara exactly meant by that but she was eager to find out. "They need to learn that Opie's off limits too, I'm in. What's the plan?"

Tara got up off the barstool, "Come on, time to claim what's ours" she winked at Lyla and headed towards the picnic tables with her friend.

When they reached the tables she took a seat, on Jax's lap and gave him a passionate kiss. On any other occasion he would've assumed it was just Tara kissing him, but he knew better, she was staking her claim. He'd be lying it he said it didn't turn him on, jealous Tara was a side he enjoyed for the most part, as long as it didn't get to crazy and it usually didn't, but there was always a couple of ladies who didn't get the hint. Ima may have ended up being one of those cases, they'd just have to see how it played out.

After a while of kissing, Tara pulled back and smiled. "Hey baby." He caught the smirk she had on and smiled, "Hey babe, me and Ope were just talking about everything that's going to be happening." It was then Ima decided to chirp in, "Yeah, they were talking about what was happening with me, in bed, sooner or later." She gave a shit eating grin to both Lyla, who had also taken a seat on on her mans lap, and Tara. "Sorry girls, I guess they got bored with you and needed some fun again. Don't worry, it won't be anything too crazy I mean anything with me is a mind blowing experience. I'll send them back happy and satisfied."

Jax and Opie both had their eyes bulging practically out of their heads. It was all bullshit, that's not what they were talking about, not even close. They had been talking about the Ireland trip and how to keep their old ladies safe while still doing whatever it took to get Abel back, but Lyla and Tara were unpredictable sometimes so whether they would believe that or not was up to God at this point. For the sake of everyone's safety, specifically Ima's, the men prayed that their women would believe what they were about to say. Sharing a look between each other, Jax decided he would go first.

He looked at Tara, who was sitting a little too calmly on his lap, and began, "Babe, I swear that is not what we were talking about. We were just saying what was going to happen in Ireland and with you and Lyla. Ima and her pussy skills weren't mentioned at all." When she didn't move or say anything, Jax became more worried. Tara had never been one to leave a situation unfinished, and when she did it was more dangerous because it meant she was stewing and would be back with a blow ten times worse. "Babe" he wiggled her hips against him a little, "Babe, you alright?" She turned her head to face him, with a look he knew all too well. Tara was pissed, more than pissed, and was ready to attack. But that isn't what she did.

Getting up off of Jax, Tara faced Ima,"You're so pathetic. All you're good for is your pussy, and after a while that won't be worth shit, then what will you have? Nothing, you'll just be a has been, used up whore that isn't worth anything. Lying about getting laid by these two won't get you anywhere either. They both know the minute their dicks touch you, they'll be getting chopped off and losing us. Trust me honey, you're not worth the pain of that." Ima was gaping at Tara, while Lyla was laughing with her face in Opies neck. When she composed herself, she got up and stood next to Tara.

"You're not going to tell her anything Lyla? What the fuck?!" Ima was pissed and humiliated.

Lyla just laughed some more and looked back to Ima, "What exactly do you want me to say? You just tried to tell me Opie was fucking you, when you know I'm with him. Sorry that I'm not jumping in to save your nasty ass from a hole you dug yourself into." Seriously, Lyla thought to herself, what the hell is wrong with this bitch? "Here I'll help you a bit, how about you walk away and leave. Save yourself an ass kicking from two people, and savour that pretty little face of yours a while longer." Both women were done with her shit, these were their men and nothing would be changing that anytime soon. Ima looked at both girls, not knowing which one she wanted to piss off more she decided to piss off both of them at the same time.

She leaned up off the table seat she had been leaning on, walked over and sat on Opie's lap, then reached across the table grabbed Jax by his kutt and fused her mouth to his. She was pissing off Lyla and Tara while doing what she's been dying to do, why not kill two birds with one stone right?

Across the parking lot, Gemma was in her office watching everything play out. keeping an eye out to make sure neither of the girls did anything to harm the babies. She had hope that, that wouldn't happen but all that hope flew out the window when that skank decided to kiss Jax, while sitting on Opie's lap. She saw as Opie, like the good boyfriend who wanted to live to see tomorrow pushed Ima away and slid off the table seats. Jax was trying to pull away but Ima was pulling his face towards hers, he did manage to get her off of him a second later and yelled "What the fuck is wrong with you Ima". Gemma was glad to see Jax wasn't happy about the kiss and that he pulled away, she didn't want to see what would've happened had he not.

She heard Ima start to laugh and say, "Oh come on boys don't act like you didn't like it just because these two" she pointed to Lyla and Tara, "are here". Opie was the one to speak up this time, "Ima we don't want you and we never will, deal with it, we're happy with who we have and we're not fucking it up". Jax added, "And believe me, we get exactly what we want and need from and with our women, so move along". Ima had said something that she couldn't hear because it was said in a whisper, what ever it was had to have been bad though. She didn't know who pounced first, Lyla or Tara, all she knew was that both of them were on Ima in a second flat.

Jax and Opie couldn't believe Ima had just said that they both have already fucked her and it was the best time of their lives, they were in too much shock to see the girls lunge at Ima and knock her on her ass. "Oh shit" they yelled in unison and bolted to get them off Ima, it took some serious force to pry them off of her but when they finally did Ima jumped up cupping her nose and started to back out cursing at them. She got to her car and raced out of the TM parking lot, almost crashing into a car coming in honking at her loudly.

The guys set the two women on the picnic table and stepped back to take a look at them and make sure everything was alright and they weren't hurt.

"What the hell is wrong with the two of you? You can't just go beating the shit out of people" Opie said with a hint of amusement. Jax, on the other hand, didn't find it funny at all. Tara could have gotten hurt or stirred up more shit that they didn't need, Abel was their focus right now and that's how it needed to stay. "Babe what the hell was that all about? I know she was pissing you off but you can't just go knocking everyone that says something like that on their asses". "Are you kidding me Jax?" She scoffed, "I was not going to sit there and listen to her shit, I'm tired of it. Your heart may have always been mine but your body was theirs for years, now everything is mine again and they need to learn to stay the hell away". She walked over and kissed him, "I'm yours, you're mine. It works both ways, and I don't have a problem making sure these whores know that".

Jax looked at his old lady, he was still upset about the situation but he was also proud. He pulled her closer and held her like that, his face nuzzled in her neck. Meanwhile, Opie and Lyla were all over each other too, of course.

"You two sure know how to cause a scene", the voice they all knew caused them to look over and see Gemma walking towards them, smirking. "You really should be more careful though, these two idiots would die if anything happened to those babies". The look Jax and Opie gave her, told her that the girls hadn't told them about the pregnancies yet. That made her wish she hadn't said anything at all, because it would most likely be another scene about to happen between the couples.

Lyla and Tara had gotten out of their mens embraces and stepped back a few feet, looking at Gemma with disbelief. The guys turned around to look at them and Jax was the first to speak, "What does she mean? What babies?"

"Well…."

****Just a little bit of a cliffhanger, nothing too much, I hope. Sound off in the reviews and let me know what you thought! This chapter was much longer than I intended for it to be, but I went ahead and just did it for you, it can hold you over until the next update ;) My goal is to get to 60 reviews, so let's try and achieve it. Anxious to see what everyone has to say about this update.****


	6. Chapter 6

**Your feedback absolutely makes my day brighter! I love reading what you all have to say and little predictions you make or what you want to happen. Here's the next part :)**

**Fair warning, this chapter does contain sex.**

**There's a storm coming~**

Everything was trashed, glass was shattered, the tables were all flipped. The bar was nonexistent, save for a few bottles of Jack and a stool. The Sons had just came from the garage after hearing all the commotion, to find Jax and Opie taking swigs of Jack and Tara and Lyla looking more pissed than ever, but they just stood there by the door not going in, yet anyways. Knowing better than to interrupt whatever was going on between the couples.

But, it wasn't like it was something that could just be ignored. Jax and Opie were in there screaming their heads off like mad men, throwing shit so hard it could be heard miles away. Tig was the first to break the silence, "What the hell do you think is going on in there? Do you think it has to do with what happened with the porn pussy that was here earlier?" Clay got filled in by Gemma a short while ago and just said, "Let them throw shit around and relax a little, as long as no one gets shot or hurt it'll be okay".

Bobby began to say something but was cut off by Gemma.

"Just leave them be boys and get back to work, they'll be alright". Gemma's voice came loud from the office door. They all turned around to face her, all giving her confused expressions, "They got some surprising news is all, it'll just take some time to adjust to it. So ignore anything that you hear or see for a little while longer".

They guys listened to the matriarch and went back to the garage to talk about the Ireland trip. Who was all going was still to be figured out and they needed a solid plan, so as not to go in there guns blazing and jeopardize getting Abel back safely. It wasn't so easy to act like all the shouting come from across the lot wasn't happening, but they did their best to do so.

_***An hour earlier***_

The two men looked over at Lyla and Tara, shock filled their faces as Jax asked, "What babies? What's she talking about?"

"Well…" Tara began, this definitely was not the way she was planning on telling him but she couldn't change it now, "I'm pregnant Jax". She saw the look on his face and hurried to get the rest of the words out, "I..I was going to tell you baby but I could never find the right time and wi-" his voice was clipped when he interrupted her to ask "How far along are you?". His tone sent a chill running down her spine and she was hesitant to answer, so Lyla stepped in, "I'm about twelve weeks along, and she's not that far behind me. She's about ten wee-" Opies voice came crashing into her ears so loud she's surprised her eardrums didn't shatter, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE TWELVE WEEKS?!", it caused both the girls to jump back a few inches and look up to Opie and Jax again.

"I'm sorry Ope, I know I should have told you earlier but.." her sentence went unfinished, she couldn't stand the look on his face so she just went silent, looking over at Tara.

Taking a deep breath, Tara started from where Lyla had left off. "So I'm about ten weeks Jax", tears came to her yes when she saw the fury in his, she didn't know if he was upset because she was pregnant or because she was so far along and she hadn't told him. It was silent for another minute, the guys fuming and the girls waiting to see what would happen.

"You're ten weeks along and couldn't find the right time to tell me? Are you fucking kidding me Tara?" He slammed his fist against the picnic table, breathing harshly he looked up and saw there was people around, not needing more of a scene to be caused he said "In the clubhouse. NOW." He got up and stomped off like a petulant child, Opie following behind, "You'd think they're the ones who are pregnant, all those emotions." Tara let out with a huff, she was not going to enjoy the temper tantrum that Lyla and her were about to endure. "I'll let them get their bitching out now and that's it. It's not like they weren't there during the sex, we didn't impregnate ourselves you know", Lyla said with a dead serious look on her face as they walked into the clubhouse.

In the couple's minutes it took them to walk into the place, they had seen the handiwork the guys had done.

_***Present***_

Lyla and Tara had been standing there, letting these two idiots get their anger out, for the last hour or so. More things were trashed, thrown, smashed, and just about anything else Jax and Opie can think about doing with the furniture in the clubhouse.

"This shit is the last thing we need right now", Jax said with an exasperated but angry sigh, an equally pissed Opie stiffly nodded and added, "You don't say.. a baby?" Tara could feel her stomach start to churn, thinking Jax didn't want a baby, with her, made her nauseous. She and Lyla had been sitting at one of the tables that hadn't been completely destroyed.

Assuming that their little rampage was over Lyla spoke up, "So are we going to talk about this like adults now or do you two need some more time to act like cavemen ass holes?"

Opie looked over at Jax, who pulled up a chair to the table and sat down across from the girls, so he followed suit. "I just want to know how you two are that far along and didn't ever find a time to let us know we were going to be dads again", everyone was surprised at how calm Opie's voice was as he talked. "Our reactions may have been a bit over the top but I think it's acceptable considering everything else that's going on right now". He scrubbed a hand over his face and looked at the girls, who both had tears in their eyes, God knows why, at this point. "Okay then, let's talk now" Jax said, "Go on, what do you want to say?"

Tara decided she probably needed to go first, knowing that it wouldn't be long before they would have to get ready for Ireland and that would be another battle with Jax now that he knew about the baby. "Look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I really couldn't find a good time. You were rather on a run, or dealing with shit for the club, or I was busy with Abel and work. It's not like I was trying to hide it from you" the tears were coming but she didn't care she needed to finish saying this, "I told you I wanted the truth no matter what, and you told me it worked both ways. I took that to heart and meant to hold myself to it, I didn't lie either though, you never asked and I was trying to look for a good time to let it out. It just never came, I was planning on telling you today but your mother beat me to it".

"Ten weeks though Tara? I get it, I do, you were nervous and with this Abel being kidnapped problem going on you did what you thought was best. But it wasn't. And on top of not telling me, I have you and crazy number two over here" he pointed to Lyla, "Jumping on and picking fights with people. Not telling me and then doing insane shit doesn't make me any less pissed, it makes it worse babe". He leaned over and wiped the tears away from her face before brushing his knuckles across her cheek. "Why are you crying?", she had just stopped and grabbed the hand that was on her cheek.

"Yeah you two tiny asses shouldn't be doing that sort of shit, especially when you're pregnant". Opie said as he stood up, "Come on babe, let's give them some privacy and we gotta talk anyways". Lyla took the hand he dropped down to her and they walked away, leaving Jax and Tara sitting there, in silence, looking at the other in the eyes. "Let's go in the dorm, it's more private and not such a disaster". They stood together and moved down the hall until they reached Jax's dorm room, he closed the door quietly behind them as she sat down on the bed and looked up at him.

He sat down next to her and she turned to face him, "Jax I know it's a really shitty time to be finding out we're going to have a baby, and I know you're not ready for another one, maybe it's just me you don't want to have it with but I need to know where your head's at right now Jackson. I can't live with the what-if's and wondering if you're out fucking someone because you don't want to be in this anymore". She let out a shaky breath and looked down to the floor, she didn't know what she was going to do if he really didn't want to be in this with her now that things had changed some more, she loved him and it would destroy her if those were the words that came out of his mouth when he spoke.

Lifting her chin up with his thumb, he looked her right in the eyes and said, "Tara, I couldn't think of anyone else I would rather be having a baby with. I always thought you'd be the only person that I did that with but things went a different route for a while. It's just right now things are chaotic and I'm worried that something is going to happen with the baby and I would never be able to forgive myself if it did". She closed her eyes for a second as relief flooded her, he was just scared and that was something she could deal with because she was scared too.

She moved her hands up to his cup his cheeks and stroked her thumb across his scruffy face.

"I'm scared too Jax, I haven't done this before and I'm still worried about Abel, getting him back, being a bad parent, the list is endless, but I can't do it alone. I need you here with me, physically _and _mentally baby".

He pulled her into his lap so they were nose to nose now, "I'm here Tara, I always will be. You're not doing any of this alone I promise". He put his mouth against her lips and whispered, "I love you, I have since I was sixteen" before he closed the inch of distance between them and kissed her. It was a deep and passionate kiss, one he's been dying to give her since they came back from his grandads place. He was glad that she was returning the kiss, deepening it, putting her all into it as if they were the only ones that mattered right now.

Tara took charge of the kiss, she poured all the love she had into it. And when she started to push him back so that he was laying on his back and she was straddling him, it occurred to her just how much she missed his touch, his lips moving down her body, feeling him inside of her. She didn't know if it was the fact that she missed that physical connection to him or the hormones but she wanted him, now, and she was going to have him. Her hair felt as a curtain around her face as she leaned down over him so they were inches away from each others lips, again. "I need you Jax" was all she had to say, he knew exactly what she meant.

In one quick move, he pushed up off his back and had her beneath him on her back. He pushed her shirt up and pulled it over her head, tossing it to the side. His mouth found its way back to hers and he sealed their lips together, his tongue traced the seam of her lips before it dipped inside and found hers. Tara's answering moan turned him on even more, he moved to take off her bra and grabbed a hold of her breasts in his hands, rolling her nipples between his thumb and index finger, pinching ever so lightly that it gave her a tingle running down her spine, but not leaving a mark. She arched into his touch, his hands kneading both her breast now, and his mouth worked its way down her body, alternating between kisses and nips.

When his mouth reached her navel, he gave it another little nip before kissing it. His hands moved from her breasts to her jeans so he could undo them, he took his time pulling them off of her. He loved her long legs and the fact that she had some meat on her, unlike Wendy. He dismissed that thought immediately, he did not want to be thinking about that nasty junkie when he was about to make love to the only woman that has ever mattered. He got rid of her jeans and started crawling his way up her body, once again, licking and kissing along the way.

He stopped when he reached her panties, and was quick to rid her of those too. As his mouth found its goal, he closed his mouth over her and started sucking on her clit. Tara let out a moan and fisted his hair in her hands, holding him to her. "Oh God Jax" she couldn't stop saying it as his tongue worked its magic on her, dipping in and out of, licking up her juices as she got closer to her climax. He added two fingers in her and started pumping his tongue faster, harder, while his fingers were in and out of her at warp speed, again and again until she was screaming in ecstasy, clutching his hair even tighter in her hands as he gulped up the rest of her orgasm.

Looking up at her face Jax licked his lips and smiled at her, "Damn" was all he could say. "You have too many clothes on" Tara said seductively pointing at his kutt and the rest of his clothing, "Off, now". And that's just what he did, starting with his kutt and hoodie, then his jeans and boxers kicking off his shoes along with the boxers. When he was fully naked, he moved back to the bed and hovered over Tara. He grabbed his cock in his hands and ran it up and down her slit, teasing her, getting her wetter by the second. He loved the little whimpers that escaped her mouth whenever he put the head in and then pulled out again.

"God, Jax. I need you inside of me, now, please I can't take it anymore baby I need it now". He gave her what she wanted and thrust into her, causing her to let out a moan of pure pleasure. Pulling out and thrusting again, over and over, he groaned and moved his mouth of her ear so he could say endless words of lust and love. Her core tightened and her clit was throbbing from the impact, he had her on edge again and that was a good thing because he was about to come undone. He reached between them and started rubbing her clit as he continued to pound into her, "JAX" was all she could manage to say as she exploded around him, he followed her as he grasped her hands in his and unloaded into her before collapsing.

He rolled them over so Tara was next to him, breathing ragged and all sweaty, he was content with everything. Her head was on his chest and she was moving her fingers up and down his chest and abs, "I love you Jax". She meant it with all her heart, nothing could stop her from loving him, "I love you too Tara", he kissed her temple as his fingers played with her hair.

Angling her face so she could look up at him she said, "We need to talk about what we're going to do". He looked confused, not knowing exactly what she was talking about, "About Ireland, I mean, and everything that's going to happen with that trip and all, you know I'm still going right?" Jax let out a sigh, "Tara, I already had trouble saying okay to you going but now? You're pregnant, it's not just your safety I have to be concerned about anymore. We got a little one growing in there" he said as he massaged her belly, "and I don't want anything happening to them". She stopped her hand from moving up and down his body and moved it to his face, "I know baby, I know but me staying here is just going to cause more stress for me and that's not good for any of us".

Another hour passed before Jax and Tara emerged from the dorm room and into the main room of the clubhouse, Opie and Lyla still hadn't come back and no one else was in sight. Jax never realized how much damage him and Opie had done, until now, and he felt guilt wash over him. He couldn't believe the way he acted, especially right there in front of Tara, he brought her hand which was laced with his and kissed her knuckles, "Jesus, Tara I'm sorry for all this" he said looking around the destroyed room.

She smirked up at him,"It's okay, just know if it happens again you'll be getting shit for it, not getting laid" she deliberately said it playfully, she didn't want the mood to become gloomy again.

She had finally gotten him to be semi-okay with her going to Ireland with him, and things were starting to fall into place, she wasn't going to let the past screw with them anymore.

The whistling is what made them turn around towards the door, where Clay, Tig, Bobby, Juice, Happy, Kozick, and a few of the prospects were standing, assessing the damage as well. Bobby letting out a chuckle, looked over at the prospects and said, "You boys better get to it, it's going to take a while to clean and restock the bar". The rest of the guys started laughing as they walked over to Jax and Tara who were by the bar. "Everything okay son?" Clay asked in his usual gruff of a voice,"Yeah, everything's fine" he gave him a smile to reassure him, "Just had some adjusting to do, that's all".

With a smirk Clay replied, "Yeah, I know. Your mom filled me in, listen jack ass you can be shocked all you want, that's fine. But you and Opie aren't allowed to go breaking shit and throwing tantrums, as if you two weren't the ones who knocked them up in the first place". He turned his body and pointed a wagging finger at Tara, "And you. You can't just go beating the shit out of porn bitches with Lyla when you two have growing human beings inside of you, last thing I need is something happening to either one of you or the babies and Prince and his best friend go ape shit again".

Tara offered a little smile and said, "You got it, no more cat fights. I'm headed home though, I'm worn out and need to pack everything, and before you say anything, yes I'm going to Ireland with you and you better not try and stop me. Ask Jax how well that went".

All the guys put their arms up in mock surrender as Tara playfully threw dirty looks at them. Tara was family and they all loved her and that attitude of hers, she wasn't one to be fucked with and she proved it more than once. They respected and admired that, every single one of them knew she and Jax were meant for each other, from the way they looked at each other and how they acted to the jealousy they both had. Yep, two crazies meant for one another no matter what.

She turned in Jax's arms and gave him a quick kiss on the lips before she headed towards the door to go home. As she was walking out, Opie and Lyla were coming her way, both had smiles and were walking hand in hand so she guessed that all went well with them too.

"Hey, I was just headed home to pack and get some rest you want to come with? Let the guys do whatever it is that they need to do". Lyla smiled brightly at her, "Yeah sure, I have packing to do too, I convinced Opie you won't be able to be in Ireland alone with no one there with you that you know". Opie shot Tara a look before giving in and smiling, "Yeah, Yeah whatever you two gotta go do, go and do it, we'll be here", he dropped a kiss to Lylas head before heading to the clubhouse, and the girls heading home.

A few hours had passed when the girls got done packing everything that might be needed for the trip. They talked about anything and everything, from their worries to Abel and the new babies that were coming. "You really think everything will be okay Tara?", she looked over at Lyla sitting by the breakfast bar, "Yeah, I do. We're here to keep them grounded and sane, they just need a little more time to adjust to all this. I promise, Ope's crazy about you Lyla". That settled her nerves, and she turned the conversation back to lighter things.

The girls decided to make some dinner and head over to the clubhouse so the guys could eat and they could talk to Gemma a while, see if anything else was going on. It took them about another hour to get the dinner ready, settling for spaghetti with meatballs and garlic bread. Something easy that would satisfy the guys and wouldn't take up too much time, it was getting late and they were suppose to be heading out tomorrow, if things went according to plan. They didn't want to stay up too late slaving over something that would be devoured in a minutes time flat and the taste probably wouldn't even register to them.

Putting everything in the car, the girls climbed in and headed to TM.

Pulling into the Driveway the girls notices there was more cars than usual. They figured out what was going on when they parked and took out everything from the car because Gemma came over to help them and said, "Some of the other charter's came by to see what the plan was and what they were going to do". "Okay, well I guess we can just take this in there and whoever wants some can take some", Tara smiled, she was happy to see these men, who were usually at each others throats, coming together to save an innocent child. _Her_ innocent child.

As they walked into the clubhouse everyone said their greetings, and a few of the guys came up and gave the girls a quick hug and hello, asking if they needed any help. Tara said they were good and for them to focus on the meeting and some food if they were up for it. A big shout of "Thanks!" came from the crowd, as the girls made their way into the back where the kitchen was. They put the food down, put out plates and forks, and anything else that might be needed for them to enjoy the meal. The bar had been fully restocked by the prospects, and the clean up job was pretty good too.

"I'm going to go with Ope for a little while, I'll see you later or tomorrow" Lyla said with as she hugged Tara and walked out of the kitchen to go find her man.

Tara decided to go find Jax, heading towards his dorm since she thought that's probably where he would be. As she walked down the hall his dorm opened and she smiled, that smiled quickly faded as she saw who walked out. She thought she was seeing things for a minute, even rubbed her eyes, when she looked again there she was standing in the doorway, grinning wickedly at Tara. "What the fuck are you doing here Ima?" she snarled, did this bitch not get the memo? That wasn't what infuriated her though, no, the fact that she had just walked out of _Jax's _dorm is what had Tara seeing red.

Before I knew it, Tara had a fistful of her hair in her fist and was dragging her out of the clubhouse to the parking lot. "JAX! JAX WHERE ARE YOU, YOU MOTHERFUCKER. I TOLD YOU CHEATING WAS MY DEAL BREAKER. ARE YOU HAPPY? WE'RE FUCKING DONE YOU SON OF A BITCH". Ima laughed bitterly, "You really think he cares? He doesn't want you anymore bitch, deal with it". That caused Tara to pull harder on that cheap fake blonde hair of hers until she howled in pain.

Jax looked down from the rooftop, where he had been since Tara left and they wrapped up their meeting before the other charter's had come, to see her standing very angrily with Ima's hair in her hand. He hurried down the ladder and ran to her, "Babe, you okay? What's going on?" She let out a fake laugh, "I don't know. Why don't you tell me why I found this slut walking out of YOUR room?'.

He looked completely dumbfounded, he had no idea Ima even came back, let alone that she was in his room. "Babe, I don't know. Honestly. I've been on the roof since you left". Tara eyed him for a moment before she let Ima go, "Well then why the hell was she in there? Someone had to have let her in".

"Tara, babe I don't know. Maybe one of the guys let her in, I sure as fuck didn't". He was hoping that she would believe him because it was the truth.

"You're such a lying piece of shit Jackson. It's pathetic really, you can at least own up to your shit and not lie about it. And you" she glared at Ima, "I don't know how many times you have to be reminded he's off limits, well he was. You to are free to fuck each other all you want now, I'm done. Fuck you both".

It was at that moment that one of the guys from another charter came out, "Oh there you are Ima, I was looking for you. Oh Jax, I used your dorm for a while, hope you don't mind. This fine ass blonde asked me if I wanted the best experience of my life. I couldn't resist, and she said you wouldn't mind if we used your dorm".

If looks could kill, that fucker would be dead.

"Take your whore and get out of here, now." Jax practically growled. The guy didn't want to chance anything so he got his keys and took Ima and left. Everyone else was still in the clubhouse, except for Jax, Tara, and now Gemma.

"What's going on sweety?" The question was directed at both of them but Gemma was looking at Tara, who had a guilty look on her face as she looked at Jax. "Um, I'll just let you two talk and I'm going to go make sure they all have enough food in there", and with that she walked off leaving the two of them just staring at each other. "Jax..I..I'm sorry. I'm so sorry", she looked at him with blurred vision, thanks to the tears that were threatening to spill out at any moment. She wanted to run into his arms, hug him tight, but she didn't, she couldn't. She just accused him of fucking Ima and that had to hurt him, so she waited for a sign that he was okay, didn't completely hate her right now.

She waited, and she waited, for an eternity it seemed before he finally spoke. "Tara, I wouldn't hurt you like that. It shreds me that you would even think I would try to do something like that, especially now" Tara saw the anguish in his eyes and it cut right through her. "I didn't know what to think Jax. You have some screwed up thinking when it comes to the answer of how to keep me safe, and when I saw her come out of that room I just kept thinking, why? Why would he do this to me, now? I never thought of the fact that it was just her fucking with me and I really am sorry. I don't know what else to say".

He sighed, "You don't have to say anything Tara. I just need you to know that I love you and I wouldn't do anything to hurt you. I need you to trust me". "I do Jax, I do", she walked into his arms and let him wrap around her like a vine as the tears finally came out in a downpour. This is where she was safe, safe from the world and the evils out there. "I love you too Jax". She felt shitty for how she reacted to the Ima situation but what was she supposed to think? She knew how her man was sometimes and it got the best of her, hopefully it would be the last time but no one knew for sure. Trust was something she was just going to rely on and believe that Jax wouldn't do something like that to her.

After a while of standing there engrossed in each other, they joined the rest of the guests in the clubhouse who were laughing and having a good time.

Gemma, who was sitting on Clays lap, looked over at her son and Tara and smiled to herself. They were crazy, crazy about each other, and crazy in love, but they'd be okay. If a skanky whore couldn't get between them then she was pretty sure nothing could. She smiled and tipped her beer bottle up to Tara when she looked over at the matriarch and grinned. Tomorrow was sure to bring a whole new set of crazy people, so for now they'd enjoy the family that was around them.

Sitting down by Lyla and Opie, Tara snuggled into Jax's chest as he adjusted her on his lap. One had was rhythmically stroking her waist, while the other had a beer in it. "Brother, these two are going to be the death of us" Opie chuckled looking at Jax, letting him know he saw the little showdown in the parking lot. Jax laughed and responded, "Wouldn't want to go out any other way". They started talking about club shit as the girls were talking about random little things as their jobs, which Lyla pointed out she'd be leaving soon.

As the night went on, people were still talking and enjoying themselves and the company they had. No one knowing what tomorrow would bring, not wanting to think about it just yet.

**Authors Note: **

**This chapter was a bit harder to write, mostly because I couldn't get more than a sentence in without messing up due to my sneezing and coughing. I think it turned out pretty well if I do say so myself. Aiming for 85 reviews! Be honest and let me know what you thought! Much love to all of you.**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is a happy ending story, just not always so happy circumstances. Happy time are a comin though! That being said, this is a bit earlier than usual but here you go! enjoy!**

**There's a Storm Coming~**

Tara woke up to loud voices in the distance, she couldn't quite place who it was though. She turned over and was welcomed with a sleepy Jax looking at her, "You crashed out on me last night and I didn't have the cage so we just stayed here" he said as he leaned down to give her a kiss before getting off the bed and heading to the bathroom. She watched as he walked, admiring the view of his back muscles flexed with every step, being in nothing but boxers wasn't a bad view either, to her.

She rubbed her sleepy eyes and lifted off the bed, walking over to his drawers she pulled out a SAMCRO t-shirt that covered to about midthigh. She walked over to the bathroom and grabbed her toothbrush, by the time she was done brushing her teeth and getting ready Jax had gotten out of the shower. "You ready for today babe?" Jax asked as he come out the bathroom to find her sitting cross legged on the bed looking at him already,"Read to get my son back? Hell yeah I am. Just a little nervous about how everything is going to play out". He was already dressed and getting his shoes on, sitting on the bed by her he grabbed her hand in his and kissed her knuckles, "I'm not going to let anything happen to you", "I know you aren't, I'm just anxious that's all. I'll be okay" She said with a reassuring smile.

She didn't want to tell him because she didn't want to worry him over nothing, but she had a feeling something was going to happen and it made her feel uneasy.

"Come on, let's go join the rest of the guys, they're ready to go but we still have some things we need to discuss and figure out before we head out to the plane", she was snapped out of her thoughts but got off the bed and walked out with him. Walking into the main room, it was a total disaster. Crow eaters were sprawled out on top of guys and tables, there was dishes everywhere and Tara was pretty sure someone was still getting a blow job in the back of the room.

Jax let go of her hand and kissed her temple, "I'll be done in a minute, we have church real quick". "Okay baby", she smiled, "Go ahead, do your thing". He walked away and closed the church doors as he entered, Tara went into the kitchen to see if Gemma was here yet. When she got there, no one was in sight so she thought she'd start on the food without her. She was in the middle of cracking the eggs when she heard someone come in, she didn't turn around, figuring it was just Gemma she said, "Hey, I got started on the breakfast, that way the guys aren't starving when we leave today". There was no response, just someone coming closer to her, she finally turned around as gasped.

Not recognizing who the man was, she started getting that uneasy feeling that she had in the room earlier, again. "Who are you?" she asked with a controlled voice, she wasn't about to show her fear. The man just laughed, it was dark and had a evil side to it, "Oh I'm no one. Just a former friends of your old man". Her instincts told her he was full of shit, but she had to play along to see what he wanted exactly. "They're in church right now, they should be done soon then you can talk to him about whatever it is you need". "I don't need anything from him, I came to see you sugar." He started walking towards her again and she backed up against the counter, _dammit, _she couldn't go anywhere else and she didn't want to scream because if he was harmless she was sure Jax would just make this another reason why she shouldn't go to Belfast with them. She didn't want that.

"What could I have that you need? I don't know you and Jax would be the only one informed enough to help you with what you need". Her hands were on the counter behind her, feeling around for something she would be able to use if she needed to, "He took something of mine a while back, thought it was only right for me to take something of his". She didn't believe him for a second, "What did he take, exactly? Maybe I can get it back for you?" she said innocently. The look he gave her sent a chill down her spine, it was the same look Kohn had right before he would beat the living shit out of her, before he almost raped her a short time ago. Jax had been her go to then, like old times, the one who would protect her no matter the cost but he wasn't here right now and she damn well wasn't about to be another damsel in distress.

It occurred to her that he never said his name, that gave her an idea of how to distract him just a little while longer until the guys rather got out of church or until she found something that she could use against him. "I'm sorry I didn't get your name…", he scoffed at her statement, "Not like you care for it sugar, but I'm Craig". She searched her memory trying to see if the name sounded familiar, when it hit her.

Craig had been someone she went to high school with for a few months before he moved away, he had asked her out several times but she politely said no each time. He was more of a friend than the kind of guy she could see herself with, at one point he tried feeling her up while she was walking home after school. Jax, of course, was hanging out with Opie who lived a few houses down from Tara when he saw what was happening, and stepped in. Couple months later, they started dating and Craig didn't like it, he was always telling her she would end up getting knocked up and beaten to death if she stayed with the "biker thug", sometimes he even screamed at her when he would see her. Eventually, his parents decided it would be best if they moved away and started new, she hadn't seen him after that..until now.

"What's a matter Tara? You look like you've seen a ghost", he snickered but there was nothing playful in his expression, which is what scared her even more. Her hand instinctively went to her barely swollen belly, where her unborn child was. She had to think of something quick, he had a violent tendency and she couldn't have him go into a rage, putting her child at risk. "What are you doing here Craig? You shouldn't be anywhere near here unless you have car needs". She was getting annoyed that psycho men from her past came coming back, they were in the past for a reason, why the hell couldn't they stay there?

He got closer, once again, and said "I told you, Jax took something of mine a while back, it's time I take it back". By this point he had cornered her in and she wasn't going to be able to escape unless she could think of something fast. She didn't have anything around that was hard enough to even phase him, so she would have to distract him and then give a good kick to the groin before she could make a run for it. "I was never yours Craig, I told you that fifteen years ago and it hasn't changed. We were friends, until you started being creepy and putting your hands on me. So why don't you just walk out of here before anyone else sees you, because you know damn well if Jax catches you, you're a dead man".

It was as true as it could be, Jax had been protective when they were younger before they even became a thing, after that he practically made it his life mission to keep her safe from any and all harm. Her father was the main one since he was a drunk that beat on her often. Craig was either an extreme dumbass or he has balls to come back around here, maybe even both.

The words never came out of her mouth but she was terrified, he always gave her a bad vibe and she was glad when he moved away. But here he was, standing in front of her right now, trying to her back like she was ever even his. Where the hell was Jax and the guys? she asked herself, she didn't want to scream because frankly if she did Craig's chances of walking out of here were slim to none.

Before she knew it, he was on top of her, his tongue pushing into her mouth. He tasted like bourbon and cigarettes, a taste she didn't like whatsoever. She tried with all her force to push him off of her but she couldn't, he was too heavy for her. Her legs still had room to move though so she brought up her knee and smashed it into his groin. "I told you not to come near me dammit and I fucking meant it, you have about ten sec-" she got cut off as she felt his fist connect with her jaw. The pain was excruciating, and she could taste the blood in her mouth, this fucker was seriously crazy to think he can come in here and treat her like this. This was SAMCRO and while they could be ruthless at times, they never put their hands on women, let alone let other men do it.

"Shut the fuck up you stupid bitch, I came to get what's mine. You can rather walk out of here with me and save us both some trouble or I can knock you out and drag you out, you decide".

Tara knew what she had to do, if she screamed she would be dead before the guys made it to her, if she fought there was a big chance something would happen to her baby and she couldn't risk it. So she looked up at him and just said, "Okay, lead the way". She was praying the guys would finish up and catch her before this lunatic got away with her. He held out his enormous hand and she took it, reluctantly.

He guided her out the kitchen and they headed towards the exit of the clubhouse, almost got there when the church doors swung open and the guys all walked out. They were smiling, until they saw Tara and some random dude walking hand in hand. Craig stopped mid stride and faced them all, Tara at his side, what no one saw was the knife he had pressed up against her back. Jax emerged from the back of the group, "What are you all staring at?" he asked as he gazed over at Tara and the stranger who had her hand in his. Anger coursed through him, he didn't know what was going on but he sure as hell didn't like it.

His hands coiled into fist forms at his sides as he kept looking at the pair, "What's going on Tara?", she didn't like how cold he sounded but she couldn't do anything, one wrong move and that knife was going to end up in her back. She didn't doubt it for a second with this psycho.

Craig looked at Jax and smiled, a rueful smile as if he won some kind of battle, "She called me to come get her. She deserves better than you, I can give her everything she needs and wants unlike you. Go on tell him baby". "BABY?! Who the fuck are you calling baby? She isn't yours". "Ja- Jax please, don't make this harder than it is", she felt the tears coming down her face, she didn't even want him thinking for a minute she was leaving him, but they look he gave her was the same look she saw eleven years ago.

Jax was about to say something when he caught sight of how stiff and tense Tara's body was. Things were off and he couldn't quite put his finger on it but he knew. He could rather act like an ass and see what her reaction is or he could come up with a way to figure out what was really going on. He decided he's been enough of an ass lately so he'd just come up with something.

The knife dug a little deeper into her back, which caused a wince and whimper. In turn, Jax looked closely and saw something was on her but he didn't see what, he pulled out his gun and aimed it at the man. "Alright you have about a second to tell me what's going on or I'm putting a bullet in your head". That got a chuckle from Craig who just said, "She told you what was happening, I don't know how else to explain it to you", "I saw the way my old lady tensed when she was talking to me, that only happens when she isn't comfortable in a situation and considering the fact that she's carrying my child..well I would say you're full of shit".

"You're carrying his baby? How the hell are we suppose to start over new when you have something of his growing inside of you? Dammit Tara!" And he slapped her, he actually slapped her and threw her on the ground, cursing, "You stupid Biker Whore, You're going to die if you stay with this thug and now you're carrying his child?!"

Those words registered in Jax's head, he knew who this was now and it just pissed him off even more. Craig, Craig fucking Turner. He couldn't believe it, he beat the shit out of him when they were teenagers because he got a little too clingy with Tara which led to violence against her. They weren't together yet but they were kind of friends and he was protective of her. Here he was again, violent and stupid. Did he really think he was going to get away with not only slapping but throwing down Tara who was pregnant?

Jax lunged at him and trampled him to the floor, his fists repeatedly pounding into the fuckers face. It was for the past and the present, and it went on and on and on until someone pulled him off the guy. Craig was heaving, blood spraying from his nose and coming out of his mouth. Jax spat on him when he shrugged off Happy who was the one who pulled him off before he had the chance to kill him.

"You have a second to get the fuck out of here before I let him finish the job, and you're lucky I didn't get involved or your brains would be splattered all over the place. GO" Clay's voice was ice cold and dark. Craig stuttered up to his feet and ran out of there as fast as he could, deciding Tara wasn't worth what was going to happen if he stayed any longer, he'd get her. He just had to find the right time.

Everyone was watching him leave and Jax was racing over to Tara, "Babe? Babe are you okay?" He crouched down and pulled her to him, cradling her body. She wasn't responding. That was when Jax noticed the blood, it was coming from her head and when he brought his hand from her back it was also covered in blood. "Jesus Christ no, no. Baby come on, stay with me" he started sobbing and he put his face down to hers, rocking her body back and forth.

"We need an ambulance at the clubhouse Unser, Now! Tara's seriously hurt" Bobby said before hanging up the phone no ones saw him pull out.

The guys were all doing something, whether it was making sure Jax didn't completely lose his shit or fixing some of the things that were broken or out of place. They've seen Jax at some of his lowest points, like when Abel was kidnapped, and right now was the same broken down Jax. He was still rocking Tara as he sobbed into her. It had been a while and still no ambulance, they had to do something but no one dare went near him. He was broken, pissed and plotting.

"Ja..J..Jax". Everyone turned around and looked down to the floor where they were. Jax lifted his head up and looked down at her, "Jesus, you scared the shit out of me Tara. I thought I lost you" he hugged her closer to him, and she wrapped an arm around his neck. "I'm sorry" she croaked out, "I feel like shit". He let out a slight chuckle, "An ambulance is on the way babe, you're bleeding some from your head and back. We need to make sure you and the baby are okay".

She was about to say something when the ambulance came blaring and people were jumping out and walking briskly over to where they were. Jax got up and had Tara in his arms when they entered, he set her on the stretcher and just as they were heading out they heard Gemma's voice ringing loud and clear from outside, "Oh God what happened?! Move get the hell out of my way" she said with her usual bitchy voice when she wasn't informed of situations. When she came to where they had Tara she gasped and ran over, "What the hell happened are you okay sweetie?". "She'll be okay ma' we just have to get her to the hospital she was bleeding. I need to make sure she's okay, the guys can fill you in while we're gone" and with that they were off, leaving a confused and now angry Gemma behind.

She turned and looked at the guys, "Well someone better start talking before I lose my shit". They all sat around the tables and relayed what had happened, by then end of it Gemma had a hand over her mouth, horrified that, that happened. "If I would've came earlier maybe it wouldn't have happened. Jesus, poor Tara, and my grandbaby. Oh God". Clay put his hands over her shoulders and kissed the top of her head, "You can't blame yourself Gem. You know Tara won't either, no one knew that sicko was here we couldn't do anything".

"Yeah Gem, it's okay, we're going to take care of it" came Tig's voice from the bar. Gemma eyed him and replied, "Damn right you will" before she got up and walked out of the clubhouse and walked over to the office.

Jax was pacing back in forth in the hospital room, he was a nervous wreck. It wasn't much blood but it was still there and even though she swore she was fine he made her drag her ass in that room to make sure. To hell if he was going to take her word for it, even though she is a doctor, when it came to the baby.

She honestly didn't see why he was so damn jumpy about everything, for God's sake it was a minor bump to the head and the blade didn't go more than an inch into her back. Tara did find it funny how they seemed to have switched positions, she's usually the jumpy worried one about it all and now he is. "Jax would you stop moving every second, and just sit still". He shot her a look but plopped down into the chair that was by her bed, "What the hell is taking them so long?", "They'll be back here in a little, relax. I told you I'm fine baby, really I am". She reached over and grabbed his hand, holding onto it.

Jax was about to make another comment about the damn doctors when the door opened and in walked a short chubby women, "Hello, I'm Dr. Stelt. I'll be going over the results with you". She gave a smile and walked over to push a chair near the bed before taking a seat herself, she looked over at Jax and could see the nervousness on his face so she was quick to let them know how it went. "Well, all the lab work came back normal. And the results from the ultrasound all indicate that the baby is fine. The bump is small and there is no sign of a concussion so you should be in the clear. Any questions?". Jax let out a breath and squeezed Tara's hand. "No, I think we're okay. He was just worried and adamant about me getting checked out" Tara said with a little laugh, she knew she was okay.

rose from the chair and gave them a smile and nod, "You two are free to go whenever you'd like have a nice day", with that she left the room. Jax out a breath Tara didn't realize he was holding. He knelt down beside the bed by her and laid his hand across her belly, "It would kill me if anything happened to you or this little guy. I know why you were doing what you did but next time scream your ass off. I'll always find you in the blink of an eye" he said as he bent over and kissed her stomach and then found his way up to her lips. She placed her hand over his cheek and smiled up at him, "I have no doubts about that. I love you Jax". "I love you too, come on let's get out of here. We got a plane to catch, and before that we need to go calm down Cruella Deville."

They got up as Tara laughed, Gemma was probably losing her shit wondering what happened, and if the guys told her she went even crazier. She was fine and Gemma would see that, then they could go and get back their son, hopefully, without any other obstacles.

When they arrived back to the clubhouse sure enough there was Gemma practically charging at them like a raging bull. She gave Tara a tight squeeze before pushing her at arm's length and looking over her to make sure nothing was wrong, and minus the bump on her head from where the table made contact with it, there wasn't a scratch on her. "Oh baby, I'm so sorry! The guys told me what happened, and if I was here earlier I could've stopped him. I could-"," Gemma stop it. This isn't your fault, he was a nutjob who found his way in here. He would've gotten to me one way or another. I don't blame you and you shouldn't be blaming yourself".

Gemma pulled her back into another hug and said, "I'm glad you're okay sweetie". "Thanks Gemma, it means alot. Now can we just move along and get things on the move again? I have a son I need to go get back from Irish pricks." Gemma smiled at her, in the short time she had been back in her life she managed to save her grandson, steal her son's heart back, and make a mark on her as well. They had their differences but Gemma was seeing more and more that Tara could handle this life and the shit that came with it, she would never say it out loud but she was kind of happy she came back.

She stepped back and gave her hand a squeeze before she turned around to her son and gave him a hug before saying, "No more being an ass, remember that. It'll save you from a few ass kickings". She winked and walked off to the office, still needing to get some things done so they were clear to leave for Belfast and things would be taken care of here while they were gone. Tara turned back to Jax and laughed, "It's probably a good idea to listen to her you know". He pulled her to him and nuzzled her neck, "Yeah yeah I know babe, believe me I know".

They walked back into the clubhouse to see all the guys standing around talking, which stopped the minute they caught sight of her. They looked her over from a far making sure nothing was wrong and she looked okay, before walking over to her and giving her hugs and kisses and reassuring words of getting that ass hole who did this. Tara felt safe and loved, that was one of the things she missed most. When she left to Chicago she was so stuck in books and getting over Jax she didn't get close to a lot of people, and then came Joshua. Things were going good at first but then he just got crazy and abusive. She shuddered at her thoughts and went back to thinking about how much love she was feeling right now.

Jax pulled her into him as his hands curved around her waist and he kissed her head, "You know they never stopped loving you, even after you left. You were family Tara and that won't ever change". She was happy she was facing away from him because she didn't want him to see her crying. Her sense of family completely diminished when her mother died and was found again when her and Jax had met, Gemma wasn't always the her biggest fan but the guys all took a liking to her right off the bat.

Her thoughts drifted to Abel and her heart sank, they needed to get him back for this family to be complete. She wiped her tears away and turned in Jax's arms so she was face to face with him, "We need to find him and get him back Jax" she laid her face against his chest and listened to his heart beat, it was strong and steady. Grabbing her tighter he spoke with determination, fierceness, "We will, I promise. We're heading out in a little, just waiting for Opie and Lyla to get here".

It had been a couples hours since Tara came back from the hospital and got everything situated with the clubhouse. Jax said he and the guys were going out to handle some things, the look he gave her let her know they were going to find and deal with Craig. She wasn't going to lie to herself she was happy they were, he crossed the line way too many times and now he was just plain crazy. She was in the kitchen with Gemma putting away dishes and leftovers from the night before that were left out. "Gemma is it okay the way I'm feeling right now, about getting Abel back? I'm anxious and scared, what if they did something to him? What if we can't get him back?"

Gemma stopped putting away the plates and turned to Tara, "Don't think like that, it'll drive you crazy before we even get there. We're going to get him back, no matter the cost, and those bastards will pay for it". "Damn right they are" Tara said, they would pay for breaking apart her family. She'd make sure of it, hell she'd do the dirty work herself. That is if she could talk Jax into it, he was beyond the meaning of overprotective right now.

"We going to be leaving soon? What ti-" "OH MY GOD TARA!" She looked over to where Lyla was rushing at her. Lyla practically ran her straight through the wall as she squeezed her hard as she can, "Are you okay? I heard what happened. That's insane! fucking nutjob".

"I'm okay Lyla, well not right now. You're going to squeeze the life out of me if you hug any tighter" she let out a chuckle, "I'm good I promise". Just like Jax and Gemma, Lyla held her at arms lengths and looked her over, making sure she was truly okay. "I was worried when Opie was talking to me about it, i shoved everything into a bag and told him to get his ass into the car and drive over here".

"You two are both crazy as hell, and will be the death of us".

They looked over in the doorway to find Opie and Jax looking at them with smiles. "She threatened no sex if I didn't get her here in less than a minute flat. Let's just say I broke a lot of laws getting her to you Tara" He smirked at them and laughed as his girlfriend threw him a look, "Keep talking and I'll make good on that threat". She walked over to him and shoved at his shoulder playfully. Jax on the other hand was watching Tara with intense eyes.

Everything came back fine with the tests and the baby was fine, but that didn't settle his nerves all that much. Shit just kept on coming their way and he was getting fed up with it all. He was scared that he wouldn't get Abel back and then this morning he saw Tara laying there unconscious and he thought he'd lose her and his new baby too. He didn't want to keep feeling this way, he needed them safe, not always looking over their shoulders making sure no ones there. Getting out of here was the only way that would happen and lately that's all Jax has been thinking about, getting his family and getting the hell out of Charming. He looked over at Tara again, just watching her.

"You sure you're okay babe?". Tara walked over to him and put her arms around his waist, "Yes Jax, I promise I'm okay. I just want to get out of here and go get back Abel already". They were supposed to be heading out any minute now, he was just waiting for Clay to come and tell him so. "We're leaving soon babe". She smiled at that and gave him a quick kiss, "Good. You and Ope go handle anything you have to before we leave, me and Lyla will be in here talking".

With one last kiss, the guys left the kitchen and Lyla went right in, "I'm so sorry that all that happened Tara. So much shit keeps coming, that shouldn't, we can never have a quiet day to cause our own trouble it seems". Tara actually laughed at her comment, 'We cause plenty of our own shit, and I'm sure we will have more opportunities. Right now I just want my son back and let things settle down." "Yeah, that makes two of us. I hope the guys are safe when we get to Ireland, you know they won't let us actually do anything unless we sneak off or something" she winked at Tara and added, "Which I'm sure you'll have us doing".

The girls were talking for about another hour before Jax showed up in the doorway. "You two ready? We're heading out right now". Tara jumped down off the counter she had been sitting off and ran over to him, "Yeah let's go". Lyla joined them a minute later in the main room. Clay, Bobby, Opie, Tig, Happy and Gemma were all standing there waiting, "Okay let's get this show on the road" Clay yelled. Everyone followed him out to the vans and the bikes. They all go on and left to the plane.

When they got there, there was a couple of other members waiting for them along with the pilot. They walked to the plane and all piled in, Jax and Tara were the last ones in. Before getting on they looked at each other and Jax said, "Let's go get our boy". Tara smiled and the two of them got in, nothing would stop her from getting Abel back, she wouldn't let it. As thoughts of her little boy filled her head, the plane roared and they took off for Ireland.

**As always, your words and feedback mean a lot so let me know what you thought! What would you like to happen? PM or leave in the reviews! ;)**


	8. Authors Note

***** Just a little something, sorry not an update *****

_Sorry to anyone thinking/wanting this to be an update. Just thought I would get this out there now since some people like being quite rude with PMs and such.:_

**YES, this is a hea. I apologize for those of you who think I'm being too cruel in the sense of writing certain scenes and making it seem like I don't like Jax and Tara. I am in every way a J/T shipper. I think I am actually being PG with violence and shit storms with them two compared to others and the show.**

**I have said, a few times now, that this is an AU and how I wanted things to go or just how they fit into the way I started this fic. Some of the dialogue and events may be the same but other than that, this is my own story and my own way with these two. **

**If you don't like this story I'm not going to say anything rude to you, but I don't appreciate being told I'm a terrible writer and that this makes no sense. Point something out to me and explain it but please don't just bash for no reason. **

_As for my wonderfully amazing readers and supporter, thank you and I appreciate every single one of you. The next update should be up, I want to say within a week or so. Constructive criticism is always welcomed for me, but my ego and feelings take a hit when I'm just being disrespected and shown rudeness. Thank you all and much love! :* _


	9. Chapter 9

**WOW! Thank you all for the support, I've decided to ignore the rude people and just keep going with this. I hope you all enjoy and I'm sorry this one took so long to get out, a lot came up and I got a little side tracked. Enjoy and let me know what you think!**

**Ireland Festivities~**

The plane ride was anything but smooth and took what seemed like days to get there. Tara got sick several times and was running between the bathroom and her seat practically the whole time.

Lyla was passed out next to Opie, who was talking to the guys a majority of the time, and Jax was busy running after Tara when she went to go throw up. A plane ride from hell, Jax thought to himself. But they would be there in a couple of hours and that's all that was important, Jax and Tara would get Abel back and their family would be whole again, things would go back to normal with the club, and everyone can go back to worrying about the usual shit.

"Babe are you sure you're okay? You've been up at least ten times just to come to the bathroom", Jax said as he rubbed her back while she was hunched over the toilet. He was worried about her and how sick she was getting right now. "Yeah, I'm okay I promise. Just a little nauseas". She rose from the ground and went to the sink to wash her hands and face.

Looking back at Jax made her let out a laugh, "You look like you've seen a ghost, you're so white. What's wrong?" "Nothing, I'm just worried about you".

She could tell her was lying, or at least not telling the complete truth, "Jax..come on tell me what's really wrong. You can't be that worried about me, the baby's just not liking all this moving. I'm fine. What's on your mind?". He let out a heavy breath, "What if I can't get Abel back Tara? What if they already did something with him?" She grabbed his face in her hands and looked into his eyes, she saw the anguish in them and it broke her heart.

"Jax, we're going to get him back, no matter what we will. You can't think like that baby, focus on him and holding him in your arms again, because we will".

Jax wrapped his arms around her and just held her for a moment. His anchor, his love, his life. "I love you Tara", and he meant it with every fiber in his being, he tried life without her and it was full of booze and whores but that's about it, it had no meaning to it whatsoever. Other than Abel, she'd been the only light in his life from all the damn darkness. "I love you so much, you mean the world", he said again, head nuzzled in her neck.

"I love you too Jax, no matter what baby. Now come on let's get this shitty flight over with already and land before I vomit all over everyone in there". She put her hand in his and walked out the bathroom, back to their seats. Instead of sitting next to Jax where her seat was, she climbed into his lap and snuggled into his chest. Hoping the vomiting would stop long enough for them to land.

Jax wrapped his arms around Tara and rested his chin on top of her head. Listening to her breathing relax while rubbing her back, the guys were in the back area talking about how to get into Ireland without turning too many heads. Gemma was still a fugitive and they would all be extradited in a second, if found out. Some time after listening to them and rubbing Tara's back, Jax passed out.

He was woken up by someone shaking his shoulder, when he looked up he saw it was Opie.

"Come on bro, we're here." He said as he looked at Jax and Tara, who was still passed out on top of him. "How long have I been out?" "About seven hours why?" Jax shook his head, "Just curious." He shifted, forgetting Tara was in his lap. "Let me get her up and we'll be out in a few." Nodding, Opie said "Okay, we'll be out by the van and bikes." Walking out the plane, he left Jax and Tara there, being the only two aboard minus the pilot's assistant.

Gently nudging her until she woke up, Jax smiled at her sleepy eyes looking up at him.

"We're here babe." was about all it took for Tara to leap up and bolt out of his arms and for the door. "Christ" he grunted as she had kneed his groin standing up so fast, "Someone's happy to be here." He said mockingly as she grabbed his hand, yanking him up. "Hurry up, let's go." The giddiness in her voice had him chuckling, "Yeah, yeah, I'm coming."

When they got out the plane every one of the guys were on their bikes and Gemma was on the back of Clay's. Jax was a little hesitant about Tara riding with him, since she had just gotten up, but one look at her and all that melted away. He climbed on and handed Tara the helmet, she strapped it on, climbed on and wrapped her arms around his waist. Loving the feel of his muscles beneath her fingers. "Ready?" He asked as he started up the bike. "Yeah." she nodded and placed her cheek flat against his back over his shoulder blade.

As they were driving, they began to slow down as they realized the road was blocked off by cops. "Shit." Jax heard clay hiss under his breath, he turned around and looked at the guys, saying "Stay calm and don't start shit." When they came to a stop the police walked towards them, "Off the bikes. Now." one of the fat ones barked. They all got off, Tara rolling her eyes, narrowed her eyes at him. "Jesus Christ, no one can give me a fucking break." she mumbled not realizing tubby over heard her.

"Excuse me? What did you say?" his accent getting thicker, as if it was a defense mechanism. Jax didn't need shit happening right now so he intervened. "Nothing officer. It's just we barely arrived and everyone's beat." technically it was the truth. It seemed to have worked, that is until Tara decided to weasel her way back into the conversation, what she said had everyone laughing with the exception of Jax, he was worried. She directly looked the cop in the eyes and said, "Listen Chubbs, we're here on business so if you could kindly squeeze into your car and let us through.." Jax put his hand over her mouth to stop whatever else she was going to say.

Tara didn't know if it was hormones or the impatience nipping at her but she wanted to go already, so she said something. She nipped at Jax's palm but he wouldn't move it from her mouth. "I'm sorry, again, officer. She's cranky, you'll have to excuse her." The cop glared at her as the others checked the van and bikes. When they were done, the officers cleared them and said to be careful. As they were climbing the bikes again Tara muttered, "Fina-fucking-ly." Jax asked her with annoyance in his voice, "The hell's going on with you?" He didn't understand what the hell had gotten into her. Just as she was about to open her mouth to respond, Lyla appeared.

Giggling she said, "I knew you'd find a way to cause some trouble." She looked over at Jax, who was livid, and a frown replaced her smile. "Oh no, don't you dare be angry with her Jax." "I'm not angry, I'm furious What the hell was she thinking? I have a right to be angry!" Tara turned to him and felt guilt now that she saw just how mad he was.

Opie hearing his girl, decided to go over to them. "Lyla, come on let them handle this. But do it when we get to the house, not here." He looked over at Jax. When he nodded Opie took Lyla's hand and walked over to his bike. Surprised to see Gemma sitting there and biting her tongue, not interfering.

"Jax, I'm sorry. I just...I'm tired of all the interruptions." She grabbed his face and turned it towards her, "Look at me..please." He did so, his anger subsiding. "I get it babe, but saying shit that you said is going to make this longer and even shittier. Promise me no more outbursts." "I promise." She sat back on the bike and put the helmet on. Before Jax got on too, he cupped her face and gave her a sound kiss. Letting out a chuckle when her heard, "Sweet Jesus finally." from behind him. He knew it was his mother, in reference to him calming down with Tara.

Once he started his bike they hit the road again, thankfully no more stops needed to be made on the way to the SAMBEL clubhouse.

When they arrived, several members were outside along with a blonde and red headed woman. They were greeted even before getting off their bikes, fully. "Clay!" The older one said clapping him on the back. "McGhee" he whistled, "How's it going?" "We've been better. We know you need our help but let's hurry this along, a lot of people aren't too happy about SAMCRO being here."

Before she could stop herself, Tara blurted "Well the sooner I get my damn son back, the sooner we leave." She looked away, not wanting to see Jax when he glared at her, but to her surprise he just said, "Exactly. I want our son then we'll get the hell out of here." She felt his hand on her waist and turned around to face him, he didn't look mad and she took it as a good sign.

"She's got quite a mouth on her." Another member grunted. "Shut up O'Neill." Jax looked at McGhee and nodded, "I'd listen to him if I were you, or you'll be getting worse than her smart mouth." Who the hell did he think he was? That's when the blonde and redhead appeared, "Aye, I'm Maureen. The one who called Gemma." Jax shook her hand then the redhead next to her. "I'm Trinity, nice to meet ya." He smiled and introduced Tara and the guys. They got ushered into the clubhouse where Tara and Gemma sat at the table along with Lyla, while the guys went to church.

They were sitting and talking when Trinity walked over to them, Gemma glared at her while Lyla and Tara introduced themselves and started talking to her. A couple of hours passed before the church doors opened and the guys came out looking agitated as hell. "Well, ma' needs help closing up the shop, I'll see you later?" Tara smiled at her, "Of course." With a "Sound's good, night ladies." she was off.

Jax came over as Tara stood from her seat, "What's going on baby?" She took his face in her hands searching his eyes. He leaned into her touch, "Some more of the same shit. They're looking for him, we should know something tomorrow." His voice filled with annoyance but also worry, the longer Abel was gone, the greater the risk of something happening to him was. Tara nodded and leaned into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Some of the guys are going bare-knuckling out back to blow off steam, I was going to go and relieve some tension too. You and Lyla want to come? I'm pretty sure Ope's going too." Lyla nodded and headed back there. Jax and Tara walked out a little later, when they got there Trinity was at one of the tables and waved at them. The girls went with her as Jax and Opie headed towards where the fights were going down.

Trinity and the two of them started talking about the club, Jax and Tara, and what had brought them all here. Trinity knew the gist of what was going on but gasped as she heard all the details. "That's just awful." she whispered, Tara replied, "Yeah.." and let out a breath. "But, we're getting him back no matter the cost. Those ass holes are paying." Lyla added a, "Hell yeah, little pricks." which lightened things up a bit and they continued on talking about various things before Trinity headed out.

Tara wasn't sure how much time had passed before she and Lyla saw their men walking towards the two of them. All sweaty with a few bruises. Doctor mode setting in, Tara immediately started examining him when he was in reaching distance. _Of course, _Jax thought to himself. "Babe, I'm fine." "Shut it Teller, let me finish." She said giving him a serious look with a silent _don't try and stop me._ Opie and Lyla laughed, leave it to Tara to be concerned even with reassurance, from the said injured man.

"Okay, Ope and I are going to head in and get some rest, we'll see you tomorrow morning." Opie took her extended hand and began walking away. Looking over his shoulder he said, "Try to keep little miss crazy number one out of trouble for the rest of the night." but it was in an amused tone, not serious. He laughed even more when Tara flipped him the bird and Jax chuckled out, "I'll try." Turning her attention back to Jax, Tara was satisfied that he wasn't too injured. As he sat down on the table, she took a seat in his lap straddling him. "Everything really okay Jax?" She asked as she buried her face in his neck, he smelled like sweat, cologne, and just Jax. A smell she loved more than anything. "Aside from the usual bullshit, it's as good as it can be right now. Father Ashby should be here tomorrow and this is all going to be handled.

Tara nodded into his neck and a little worry left her, which he felt and it made him content. The two sat there, in each others arms a little while longer before Jax rose to his feet with Tara in his arm. "I don't know about you but I'm sore and exhausted and sleep sounds perfect right now." He looked down to see her nod in response, her eyes getting heavier with sleep.

He walked through the clubhouse and down the hallway until her reached the room they would be staying in. The two of them were across from Opie and Lyla, and from the sounds of it, they were doing anything but sleeping. Tara let out a giggle which turned into a yawn, "If we had the energy we could make their screams sound like whispers." Letting out a laugh, Jax tried opening the door but it was difficult since he had Tara in his arms. She unhooked one of her arms from around his neck and twisted the door handle. Jax stepped in and kicked the door shut behind him.

Walking over to the bed he set Tara down gently and took off her shoes then her jeans and shirt, until she was in nothing but her bra and panties. As tired as he was, his cock twitched a little in his jeans. He got out of his shoes and jeans, pulled his shirt over his head after taking his kutt off. Giving the overly large SAMCRO shirt to Tara she lifted up just enough to pull it over her head and slip it on. She patted the spot next to her silently telling him to get his ass in the bed and near her.

Jax slipped inside the covers and opened up his arms for Tara to snuggle into, as she set her head on his chest and her arm over his torso, he entwined one hand with the one over his heart while his other one ran up and down her upper arm. Kissing her head he let out a sigh of relief and said, "I love you Tara." Looking up from her spot on his chest she smiled, "I love you, Jax." Laying her head back to where it was she drifted off to sleep, thinking of Abel and getting him back safely and quickly.

He laid a hand over her belly and said, "I love you too little one." His thoughts drifting to Abel and needing to get him back. Tomorrow would bring answers but right now he was going to be happy, he closed his eyes drifting into a slumber. Thinking of his son, Tara, and the baby inside her. He fell asleep with a smile on his face.

Jax woke up to the sound of screams piercing his ear drums. His eyes flew open as he looked around the room. "No! No! Abel!" Tara's voice was filled with fear, he didn't know what was going on but it worried the hell out of him. He turned over to find Tara thrashing around and yelling. He grabbed a hold of her shoulders and started shaking them, "Babe, wake up. Babe!" but she wasn't waking up. "No, give him to me. NOOOO! Abel…" Shaking her harder he practically screamed, "Tara, babe wake the fuck up!" His tone was nothing but concerned and his face was white. She jerked her head up towards his face, "Jax? Oh my God Jax." she flung her body up and clung to his chest. He put his arms around her running his hand up and her back. "Shh babe it's okay. I'm right here."

Shifting so he was sitting against the headboard he pulled her into his lap again. They sat there for a while, he just let her sob into his chest as he continued running his hand up and down her back.

There was a pounding on the door followed by Gemma's voice, "Jax? Tara? What the hell's going on?!" He knew Tara's screams were loud but not to the extent of gaining attention from other people. Carefully, he laid her on the bed and went to the door, shielding his eyes from the light that filtered in. Gemma saw his appearance and he seemed to be okay so her focus went on Tara. Worry showing on her face as she saw her on the bed crying hard. "What the hell happened Jackson?" He wasn't sure how to answer because honestly he doesn't even know, yet.

He rubbed a hand over his face and looked over at the clock, it was four in the morning. He turned back to face his mom, "It's fine ma', she had a bad dream. Don't worry, go to sleep. I promise everything's okay." She looked skeptically at him for a minute but decided to take his word, she was tired and needed sleep. "Okay baby, if you need anything you know where we are." "I know ma' goodnight." He kissed her cheek and closed the door.

Walking back to the bed he sat up and pulled Tara into him, who was still sobbing but it was much less than before. When the sobbing came to a stop and she got her breathing under control he asked, "What the hell happened Tara?" She looked up at him, new tears threatening to spill out. "He was right there and I couldn't get him Jax. They killed him right in front of me, they killed Abel." "Jesus" he said on a deep exhale, "Babe it's okay, it was just a bad dream." He wasn't going to tell her he had been having the same nightmare lately. "It just seemed so real" she shook again, "He has to be okay Jax, he has to be."

He kissed her head again, "He is and we're going to get him back. Nothing will stop me from doing that." She felt herself relax against him, "You're so sure about this all and its my fault in the fir-" "Dammit Tara, no it isn't! I've told you time and time again" he sighed, "You can't keep thinking it is and you can't stress so much. It isn't good for either one of you." He placed a hand over her belly, "I don't want anything happening to you or the baby, it would kill me. You've got to slow down babe."

She looked at his solemn face and it broke her heart, "Fine, I'll try." Giving him a peck on the lips. Jax slid back down the bed with her in his arms, he shifted so they were in the same position as they were when they had fallen asleep. He tightened his embrace on her and laid there until her breathing evened out and he was sure she had fallen asleep once again. Not being able to keep his eyes open any longer, Jax let sleep take over him.

When he woke up again the clock read 9:45 a.m, time passed by faster than he thought. He wasn't sure why he woke up until he looked over and saw that Tara wasn't beside him anymore. Rising up he wiped the sleep from his eyes and looked around, "Babe?", he called out. She didn't respond but he heard the shower running and knew she was in there. Making his way over he shed himself of his clothes and walked into the shower. Wrapping his arms around her he nuzzled into her neck.

He peppered her shoulder with lingering kisses as he moved her hair out the way, "You okay babe? After last night?" She turned around to face him and saw his intense gaze , "I'm okay now." she smiled up at him. He grabbed her by the back of her head and pulled his mouth down to hers, she arched into him causing her breasts to push against his chest. Tara reached down and stroked his cock, increasing her pace and intensity eagerly. "God, Tara." He nipped at her bottom lip and she moaned into his mouth.

Jax looked down at her, his eyes dark and hungry, full of lust. Moving his hand down to her clit he gently stroked his thumb over her folds. She couldn't take it anymore and wanted more, taking his hand she put it directly between her legs, urging him on, "Touch me." Jax gave a look she couldn't place, worry? Fear? "What's wrong Jax?" "I can't.. I don't want to hurt the baby." She knew he was anxious since she was stressed and they didn't want the baby at risk but dammit she wanted this, needed him. "You won't." She practically gave him a pleading look and rocked her hips into his hand, "I need you Jax."

When she felt his fingers finally working against her throbbing clit she felt her knees start getting weak. "Jax" she moaned when he added another finger, she put her hands up on the shower to steady herself. His other hand came up to her head and cradled it as their mouths fused with each other, his tongue battled with hers for dominance and she moaned into his mouth. Jax moved his hand from her folds and moved them around to her ass, giving it a squeeze. He lifted one of her legs up to his waist and she wrapped it around him and then did the same with the other.

Pushing her against the tile he supported her with one hand while the other one went down to his cock and he held it, running it up and down her slit until she couldn't take it anymore. "Jax..please. I need you in me, now." She reached between them and grabbed his cock in her hand, positioning it at her entrance before rocking her hip so he could slip into her. Loving the feeling of him in her, Tara moaned his name and let her head fall onto his shoulder as she continued rocking into him.

Jax moved to the shower handle and turned it off, stepping out with Tara still impaled on his cock. He set her down and wrapped a towel around her and then one around his waist. Smiling at Tara's groan of disapproval he grabbed her hand and walked over to the bed, laying her down he hovered over her. "What do you want Tara?" He cocked an eyebrow and gave her a smirk, smug bastard she thought to herself, he knew exactly what she wanted. Instead of saying anything she tossed her towel to the side before ridding him of his and grabbing him in her hand and stroking him hard and fast. "I think you know what I want Teller."

He flipped them over so she was on top and smirked at her, "I'm all yours babe."

Smiling, Tara lowered herself onto him loving the feeling of him stretching her. She started rotating her hips getting him deeper inside of her. Jax moved his hand over her thighs and around to her ass, guiding her up and down his length. It wasn't enough for Tara though, she needed more of him, she wanted him to fuck her into oblivion, so she quickened her pace hoping he would take the hint. He did, Jax grabbed her hips and rammed into her. She cried out in pleasure and dug her nails into his chest, "God Jax, faster. Faster." She met him thrust for thrust, their moans echoing in the room crashing into each other.

She leaned down and captured his mouth invading it, biting his lip, tongues clashing. One hand took a hold of her breast and pulled on her nipple until it was a stiff peak, his other one on her clit, rubbing her. "Come on babe, give it to me." Those words were her undoing as she exploded around him, calling his name, her head fell onto his shoulder. Jax flipped her onto her back, grabbed her waist and thrust into her hard and fast a few more times before he released into her. Catching himself before collapsing onto her, Jax held his weight on his elbows as they caught their breath.

Draping her arms around the nape of his neck Tara kissed him soundly and he returned it. Their moment of serenity and bliss interrupted by a knock on the door. "Who is it?" Jax shouted. "Come on lover boy we have some things to discuss, you two can fuck later. And next time keep it down, not all of us can get lucky right now." Jax laughed at Tigs voice, "We'll be out in a minute." Tara buried her face in to neck, cheeks flaming, "Oh God how embarrassing." Jax nudged up her head and smiled, "Nah, it was perfect babe." he winked at her and slapped her ass as she moved off of him.

He got off the bed along with her and got dressed, heading out to the main room to meet the guys. They walked out hand in hand, Jax had a smug look on his face as he looked at one of the SAMBEL members who had been eyeing Tara since they've been here. Looking over at Opie he had the same smug look, they couldn't believe these ass holes and the way they looked at their old ladies. Lyla was sitting on her mans lap looking spent, much like Tara. The two looked at each other and smirked, yep they were both well fucked and happy.

Jax sat down next to Opie, bringing Tara onto him as he did so. "What's going on?" he asked as Clay came in. He looked at everyone and said, "The lovely father is here to talk to you Jax." No one liked the way his tone sounded, as if it were anything but good new like it should be. "Alright, where is he?" "He's in the garage, you can go back there but he wants you alone, no one else." Tara stood up in a split second, "To hell with that, I'm going with you Jax." He knew better than to argue when she gave him that look, he knew he wouldn't win. Gemma gave her a pleased look and an approving nod, "That a girl." she said with a smile. Grabbing her hand he made his way into the garage, to find Father Ashby sitting there in silence.

"I said I wanted to talk to you alone, son." He said looking over at Tara. She gave a scuff, "I'm not going anywhere until you tell me where the hell our son is." She said simply. Jax nodded and sat down, "Start talking, where is he?" Ashby took a seat and looked at the two of them, "He's safe." was all he said. "Safe where?" Tara said getting angry at the fact that he kept short answering them and not meeting her gaze. "With a new family. One that can take care of him and keep him out of this lifestyle, give him what he deserves." Tara's eyes widened as did Jax's. "What the fuck did you do?!" He screamed at the priest.

He simply shrugged as if nothing was wrong, "I made a promise to your father and I couldn't save you so I'm keeping it now." Tears welled into Tara's eyes she couldn't believe this, he was suppose to help them not do this. "You sick son of a bitch!" She screamed and charged at him slapping him clear across the face, "You piece of shit how could you do this?" She started hitting him and Jax ran to grab her, "Babe calm down, Babe!" He had to be careful not to pull on her stomach, making it more difficult to get her off. Opie and the rest of the members came running in to see what was happening.

They all ran to help Jax out when they saw he was trying to get Tara away. When they managed to pull her away, she had tears streaming down her face and her breathing was harsh and came in fast uneasy takes. "What the hell happened?" Gemma and Lyla asked from the doorway. Jax looked at him with pure hatred and anger "Tell them what you did 'father'." Everyone went quiet waiting for him to speak. He cleared his throat and spoke, "I saved that child from a life of chaos and violence. He needed it. He's with a family who will take care of him and love him."

"We love him you sick bastard!" Tara shouted as she tried running at him again, only to have Jax grab her arm and keep her still, "Tara, calm the fuck down. Please." She could see the tears building in his eyes and knew he wanted nothing more than to rip his throat apart but they had to find out where Abel was first. "WHAT?!" they all turned around to see a fuming Gemma pacing and the rest of the guys with rage in their eyes. Opie was the first to speak, "You just gave their son off to some other family? What kind of fucking piece of shit priest are you?" His chest was heaving and Lyla walked over to place a hand on it.

Everyone was too busy absorbing all this talking that no one noticed when Tara reached into Jax's jeans and pulled out his gun. Pointing it at Father Ashby she made sure safety was off and got it ready to shoot. "You have ten seconds to tell me where the fuck my son is or I'm blowing your brains out." His eyes widened and he looked around at the members for help, which he wasn't going to get. "Babe?" "Don't. Just don't Jax, I need to know." He turned around and was behind her now. "I know." He placed his hands over hers on the gun and steadied them from shaking, looking at the priest he sighed, "Ten seconds you son of a bitch." The guys looked on to see what would happen, Lyla was still holding a hand on Opie's chest but her attention was on Jax and Tara.

Ashby knew he was stuck and he needed a way out. Now. Just as he was about to talk McGhee and O'Neill came walking in. Thank God he thought to himself, they'd surely help him. McGhee looked at was going on and turned to Clay, "Aye, what's going on here?" Clay explained what all went down and McGhee looked at the Father, "You going to tell them Ash or no?" At that moment he knew he was a dead man one way or another so he decided to tell the truth, even if it meant starting a blood bath. He looked directly at O'Neill as he spoke, "I may have given him away but I was only following orders. Why dontcha ask these fellas why you haven't been able to find your son."

All eyes went to McGhee and O'Neill, Jax released his hold on Tara and she turned it towards the two men, "What the fuck is he talking about? And don't give me the you don't know bullshit." The men cleared their throats and drew their guns, "I'm sorry fellas but Jimmy had strict instructions that I was to follow. Kill you and we'd be free." Before anyone knew it the gun went off and a body dropped to the floor in a second, screaming in agony as the bullet ripped through their shin. "You mother fuckers, I want to know where my son is and I want to know now!" Jax and the guys were all gaping at Tara, they couldn't t believe she just shot someone.

O'Neill looked at her and was about to shoot when Gemma slammed a chair over his head. Lyla kicked the gun away from him. Opie and Jax exchanged a look, "Damn" they said in unison. Walking up to her he took the gun from Tara and she crumpled to the floor, tears spilling out her eyes. "I just want my son." Jax's heart broke as he picked her up and held her against him, "We'll get him back. I promise. No matter what we'll get him back." He took the gun and shot both McGhee and O'Neill in the head and the looked at Ashby. "You better tell me where the hell he is. Now."

Father Ashby knew he was defeated and decided what to do, "Okay, I'll tell you where he is."


	10. And so that's how it goes

**Sorry for the delay, but I'm back and updates should *hopefully* be more consistent and quicker! This is a shorter chapter than usual but it's just to get things going again, enjoy. **

**What's Next~**

It had been a couple of hours since Father Ashby had told them of the orphanage Abel was being held at until his adoptive parents came to get him. Jax was still trying to process everything on the way over there, he wasn't too keen on Tara coming with them but decided it was better not to argue with her. She was already on edge, hormonal as hell, and taking shit from noone, it would've been a turn on if he wasn't on the receiving end of her crazy ass mood swings and rampages.

He got snapped out of his thoughts when the bikes in front of him came to a stop outside of a fairly nice looking house. He slowed his bike down and started to get up when he felt hand pressing down on his shoulders, he turned to see Tara behind him, straddling the bike, her hands still on his shoulders as she climbed off. She looked at him in a way he knew all too well, Tara was nervous. "Please, Jax. Please promise me you won't do anything stupid or crazy." Her eyes pleaded with him.

She backed up enough to let him get off as she looked at him. Grabbing her hands in his, he looked at her,"Babe, there's babies in there. We're not going to do anything to jeopardize their lives. We just need to get Abel." She nodded and walked with him towards Opie and his mother while the rest of the guys stayed back.

"Let's get this shit over with, get Abel back, and get the hell out of Belfast." Jax looked at Opie and nodded in agreement as they walked towards the house.

When they walked in they saw a woman who looked like a nun and another one who was holding a small child. Walking past her, they went into the living room and looked around all the bassinets, none of which had Abel in them. Setting the baby down the two women walked to catch up with the three of them. One of the nuns spoke up, "Father Ashby said you'd be coming by." Jax glared at her, "Where's my son?" it was a question but sounded more like a demand.

The woman next to the nun came up closer, "Why don't we talk about this and mayb-"

"Where's Abel?" Gemma huffed in an irritated tone. Tara was standing next to her, shooting daggers at the nun and her helper but remained in silence otherwise. Opie was on Jax's right looking at them as well, waiting for answers. Feeling intimidated, the nun let out a breath. "He was given away to a family two days ago." Jax looked at her with wide eyes, "What family? Where is he now?"

"I don't have that information." This time Tara responded, "Bullshit. Where the hell is he?" The nun looked to her, "Look, an independent mediator protects everyone's anonymity."

"Tell me where my son is!" Everyone stepped back a little, startled by Jax's scream. Opie tugged at his arm until he turned to face him, "Jax, if they took him two days ago then Kellen knew about it." Shaking his head, Jax muttered, "Son of a bitch, I'm going to kill him." With that, he started walking out the door but stopped when he saw Tara and his mom talking in hushed voices. They looked up at him and Tara nodded and they headed towards him.

"Oh. Ow, wait.. wait." Gemma feigned pain. Tara didn't exactly approve of this plan but they were out of options.

Jax hurried over to her, "Mom?" Before another word was said, Gemma had a gun out and was pointing all over the place. "Over there." she pushed the woman who they had been talking to. Tara looked over at Opie and Jax, who looked completely dumbfounded, with their guns in hand. When Jax met her eyes with a silent question of _what the hells going on?_ she just shrugged.

Looking over at another woman who was holding a child, Gemma motioned to her and said, "You. Bring me the baby." When she didn't respond Gemma got louder, "The kid!" which seemed to have worked because the lady practically ran the kid to her. After the kid was placed in her arms, the woman asked, "What are you doing?"

Gemma met her eyes, cocked the gun, and pointed it directly at the baby. Right away the baby started wailing with wide eyes. Jax looked at Tara and then his mom, in disbelief, "Mom? What the hell?"

Ignoring her son, Gemma kept focus on the woman. "You know the story of King Solemn, right sister?" "Yes." she said in a questioning tone. "If I was that mother, I'd rather have a half dead baby than watch someone else raise my flesh and blood. You understand where I'm going with this? Now you had to have done some kind of research on those parents, so we both know that this anonymous thing is bullshit." She breathed calmly, "Now you are going to tell us where my grandson is or I swear to God I will cut this baby in half."

Sheer terror was shown on the nun's face as she told the woman next to her to go get the file. Tara looked more pissed than ever and Jax shook his head in disgust. The woman quickly opened the file, "Katy and Mark Petrey. We do a four day transition period to make sure it's a good fit." After giving them the file and information, Jax, Opie, and Tara, and Gemma began heading out. Opie did a quick one-eighty and looked at the two woman, one of which was rocking the screaming child Gemma handed over moments ago, "Not a word of this to the priest or the Petrey's. Or we tell the cops about this little baby factory you got going on. Understand?"

They hastily nodded at him.

"So what do we do now? Track down Abel or?" Jax looked over at Tara as she talked, "You guys are heading back to the clubhouse, I'm going to find Abel." Tara shot him a look. "I'm going with you." She said in a serious tone.

Jax blew out a breath. "Tara, no. You're heading back with Opie and the rest of the guys and my mom. I don't even know where or who he's with. I'm not putting you in any more danger." She opened her mouth and then closed it, she wasn't sure what to say because she knew he was right. "Okay, baby." was all she said and Jax was a little shocked that she actually agreed and didn't try fighting it. Walking up to him she gave him a small kiss and hugged him tight.

"Get our boy back."

He pulled her into him tighter and wrapped his arms around her, "I will. I promise." She nodded against his chest, and they stayed like that a moment longer before pulling back and locking eyes. "I love you, Tara." She smiled, "I love you too, Jackson." Tara turned around and walked towards the truck Gemma was in as Opie got on his bike and they drove off.

As they were driving Gemma looked at Tara, who was staring out the window. "What are you thinking about sweetie?" Tara turned to look at her, "I'm not sure, everything I guess. Jax, Abel, the baby.." her voice trailed off, she didn't want to admit it but a part of her was always worried about the possibility of not getting Abel back, she blamed herself for his kidnapping and the thought of losing him forever had her on the verge of a break down.

Tara felt a hand cover hers and saw Gemma smiling sadly at the road. "Don't worry baby, we'll get him back." Instead of responding, Tara just grasped her hands and went back to looking out the window.

It had been a couple of hours since Jax left Tara to go and find Abel. It took him a while of walking around and looking carefully before he spotted his son. A man, not too much older looking than Jax from the looks of it, held Abel while his wife walked by them throughout the little market. Jax wanted nothing more than to go over there and take him back, but he knew he couldn't. What mattered right now was that his little boy was safe, he needed to head back and figure out a safe way to get him back.

He looked at Abel one last time and when he looked into his eyes he saw Abel staring at him, smiling uncontrollably and reaching for him. Jax's heart swelled at the fact that his son recognized him and quickly sunk because he couldn't do anything about it. He turned around and headed back to his bike.

Meanwhile Tara and Lyla were on the swings in the back, Lyla was sitting on Opie's lap straddling him. "Tara, what's wrong? You've been tense all day. Jax will be back, don't worry." Lyla said while looking at her friend with an intense gaze and added, "You're making me nervous."

Tara let out a sigh, "I'm okay, this is all just stressful and I know Jax tells me he doesn't blame me but I do. What if I could have done something more? What if I could've saved him?" She started crying as she finished her sentence and put her face in her hands.

Lyla looked at her man with a frown. "Tara." Opie said in an angry voice. "Stop thinking like that. Jesus Christ, if you had tried to do some crazy shit you could've gotten Abel and yourself killed. Jax would never forgive himself in that happened."

"And." Lyla chimed in, "You're pregnant. He'd die if anything happened to the baby." Tara looked up at her two friends and nodded, she knew they were right and she needed to stop living in the past and feeling regretful about it all. That didn't stop her from saying, "I know. I just can't help but think that maybe if I hadn't come back, none of this would have happened."

She felt a pair of hands on her shoulders and twisted around to see Jax looking down at her. "If you hadn't of come back, God knows what would have happened to Abel. I thank whatever's up above everyday that you came back to me to, to us, and that you're mine again.I love you, that's never changed and it never will. I wouldn't want life any other way than with you in it. You've got to believe that."

Tara didn't want to cry but that didn't stop the tears from streaming down her face as she stood up and jumped into his arms, clinging to his neck. Jax wrapped his arms around her and held her as she cried into him.

"I love you so much." Tara said as she pulled back and wiped her face.

Laying his hand over her cheek her looked at her in a way that made her heart stop, "I love you too." He leaned down and kissed her. When they broke apart at the sound of Opie making cat calls and laughing the two of them turned to look at him. "Good job, you got mine crying too." Opie nudged towards Lyla who was wiping her face.

"Shut up Ope, I wasn't crying I had something in my eye." She said as she winked at Tara.

Jax sat down and pulled Tara into his lap while Opie looked at him. "What happened brotha? Did you find Abel?" Jax nodded, "Yeah, I followed them to this market in town. he looks good and safe. When he saw me his whole face lit up, it hurt to walk away without him but I had to." He squeezed Tara's hand as he talked.

"That's good, he's okay. Now we need to find a way to get him back without hurting anyone." Opie looked at his best friend who nodded in agreement. "You're right Ope, but we'll figure out all this shit in the morning. It's almost midnight and all the guys are passed out drunk or still drinking."

The four of them agreed and Tara then changed the subject to lighten things up a bit. "We've been so busy we haven't even gotten to talk much Lyla, how you doing? The baby?" Lyla grinned at her, "We're both doing good, not too much morning sickness so that's good. And I have an appointment scheduled for whenever we get back, it's all looking good. What about you? I know all this had to be hard on you and the baby?"

Jax gave Tara a look as Lyla spoke and then added, "She's stressing herself out too much, which isn't good for her or the baby." Tara rolled her eyes, "I know, I promised I'd ease up a bit and I will." She looked at Lyla, "Other than that I'm okay. Been getting some kicks." she smiled when Jax placed his hand over her belly and rubbed it.

"So. Boys, now that you've had time to adjust to everything, what do you think about the babies?" Lyla asked, looking quizzically at both men. Opie was first to speak. "I'm alright now. Excited about another little one." He pulled Lyla in for a kiss. When they broke away she smiled and looked at Jax, "What about you lover boy?"

Jax turned his attention, reluctantly, away from Tara to look at her. "I'm nervous but happy."

The girls smiled and the guys looked at each other and smirked. "Let's get some sleep, tomorrow's a big day." Opie agreed as Lyla stood up and took his hand, the two of them disappearing into the clubhouse.

Tara turned back to Jax before getting up, "You sure everything's okay?" Jax took her hands in his and looked her in the eyes, "I'm sure." He brought her down to his lips and kissed her passionately, that passion quickly turned into intensity and Tara's hands found their way to his hair, keeping him against her.

Her hands left his hair and moved down to his arms, feeling his muscles bulge everytime he moved. She let out a gasp as Jax suddenly stood up with her in his arms and started walking towards the clubhouse to the dorm they were staying in. "Jax! What are you doing?" but he didn't answer and just kept walking until they reached their dorm.

Setting her down long enough to get the door open Jax grabbed her hand and pulled her into the room, pushing her against the door as it closed. Grabbing her waist, he pushed his body against hers as he fused his lips to hers. No one knew what tomorrow would bring, but having Tara in his arms made it all seem like it would be okay. And that's just what he did, he kept Tara in his arms all night, buried in her until they both wore themselves out and fell asleep in each others arms.

**Let me know your thoughts and feelings. xoxo**


	11. just something

I know I know, I'm sorry!

Don't hate me too much for this, life's been busy lately but it'll be slowing down in a little while for a short time and I'll use that to my advantage!

I said updates would be more constant and I did keep them constant(in written journal form).

I have quite a been done and now it's just a matter of getting it edited and uploaded for you lovelies. I want to thank you all for sticking with the story and an update should be happening within a week or two, I promise!

I love you all! You're the best.

Xoxo


	12. Just My Luck

**About time for an update right?! ;) **

**Thank you to all you wonderful people!**

**So sorry this took a while, things kept popping up and taking away time for this but without further adieu.. The next chapter. My apologies for any grammatical errors.**

_They say Love conquers all, but only when both of you fight for it does it beat the odds. _

_They say keep your loved ones close and your enemies closer, but sometimes it's when you're not keeping your loved ones close enough That your enemies strike. _

_Fight for what you want no matter the cost. _

Jax woke up to the sound of vomiting, when he glanced at the clock he saw that it was already eleven in the morning. He climbed out of the bed and walked over to the bathroom where Tara was hunched over the toilet. Crouching down beside her he rubbed her back as she eased her breathing.

"You okay babe? Morning sickness?"

With Jax's help, Tara stood and headed to the sink to rinse out her mouth. "I'm alright, just morning sickness. Which is a bunch of bullshit because it's an ongoing thing." she snorted.

He tried to hide it, he really did, but the laughter creeper through his lips. "I'm sorry baby." He slipped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. "At least we know he's in there, healthy and causing trouble." Tara leaned back into his embrace and relaxed.

"When are you heading to church?"

Letting out a low groan Jax twisted Tara around so she was facing him, "I'm going over in a little while, gotta shower and get dressed." She smiled when she looked up and saw him smirking, knowing more than a shower was going to happen.

After a shower, a long workout worthy shower, the two of them got out, got dressed and headed out. While Tara walked towards the kitchen to join Gemma and Lyla, Jax headed for the chapel. Once he got there he saw the guys were already sitting and talking amongst themselves. He went and sat at the seat next to Clay.

Looking around the table he asked, "What's going on?"

Clay turned to him, "Not much, we're trying to figure out the next move." Jax nodded and faced the rest of the guys, "We've got to do this fast, with the girls pregnant, and moody, I'm not sure how much longer she'll go without trying to kill someone. I need my son back." The hint of fear is his eyes was enough to get the guys laughing. Tara was scary as it was, but add in pregnancy hormones was a whole new ball game.

As the laughter died down a bit, Opie spoke up, "Don't worry brotha, we'll get him and get the hell outta here."

For the next couple hours they sat there talking about the plan and figuring out how they were going to execute it, get Abel back into Jax and Tara's arms safely. Jax wasn't leaving until he got his son back, no matter what had to happen.

Meanwhile, Tara, Lyla, and Gemma were surrounding the kitchen table talking.

"I hope this all plays out okay, I don't want any of the guys getting hurt and I'm losing my patience." Tara huffed out, half worry and half annoyance taking over her tone. She wasn't entirely sure how they would do this without some kind of blood count but it had to happen.

"Tara.."

Lyla's voice broke her out of her reverie and she looked up to see the two women staring at her. "Let the guys handle all that right now, please. They're going to get Abel back and we're going to go back home in one piece."

She wanted more than anything to believe every word Lyla said, and she did to an extent, but she also knew this life so much deeper than Lyla and understood how things worked. Someone would be getting hurt, someone was dying, and people were going to get caught in the crossfire.

"I know they'll take care of it, I'm just worried that's all. I just want this shit done and over with already." she sighed.

She turned to Gemma, "You're awfully quiet, you okay?" Gemma let out a slight chuckle, "Yeah, I'm fine baby. Just trying not to stress you out any more than you already are." She reached out and patted Tara's hand. "How bout some breakfast for the two of you, those babies must be hungry."

Lyla and Tara smiled, nodding their heads at her and moving around the island to help her get some food ready.

A little while later, the ladies walked into the main room just as the men were walking out of church. Tara walked over to Jax and stretched out her arms to grasp his kutte in her hands. Pulling him to her she wrapped her hands around his neck and brought his lips down to hers.

The girls had talked to her and she realized she can't worry about something she doesn't have control over. She had to keep calm and focus on the growing baby inside her while trying to get Abel back as well.

Pulling back she smiled at him and his cocked eyebrows. "I love you, Teller."

"I love you too, Knowles."

"Ayyye, would the four of ya get a room for cryin' out loud." Jax looked at Chibbs who had a look of mock disgust on his face, and then over to Opie and Lyla who were all over each other.

"Maybe that wouldn't be such a bad idea, Ope?"

Opie pulled away from Lyla, just barely, and turned to face his best friend, "I don't think it would be, at all." The girls swatted at their men's chests and shook their heads, smiling.

Everyone was laughing at this point, Jax sat at the couch and pulled Tara into his lap while Opie sat at a bar stool but did the same with Lyla. The rest of the guys grabbed a beer and took a seat around the room.

A few minutes went by when the phone went off. Clay took it out of his pocket, flipping it open he put it up to his ear. No one knew what was going on but when he hung he had a pained face.

"What's wrong baby?" Gemma went up to him and placed her hands on his face. He took a deep breath and looked over at Jax and Tara, "That was SAMBEL. The Petries were found in their hotel. Dead. The place was trashed, security found them this morning."

Tara's eyes widened and her hand went over her mouth, she gripped onto Jax and she felt her legs start to shake. His grip on her tightened and he pressed a kiss to her temple, "it's okay babe. It'll be okay.."

She looked up into his eyes and saw the fear, so she asked the question everyone had been wondering, "What does this mean? Where's Abel?!" Jax once again tightened his grip around her, he couldn't give her an answer because he didn't have one.

Looking around at the room full of members and the women Jax took a deep breath, "Let's go, we gotta go to the hotel." Tara looked up at him with red rimmed eyes from crying, silently telling him she's going with them. "Ope, Clay, Happy, and me will go. The rest of you stay here incase Ashby comes back." They all nodded their heads in agreement and Gemma walked up to her son.

"I'll take Lyla with me and head out for a while, Tara you coming with us or?" Tara shook her head, "I'm going to find my son." she wiped her eyes and grabbed Jax's hands, "Let's go."

Arguing with her would be useless at this point so he didn't even try to.

Pulling up to the hotel Tara climbed off as the rest of them hopped off and together they headed through the doors. It looked strange, a group of thug looking men and an innocent, looking, women. People looked at them, perplexed but they continued walking up the stairs until they reached the room they were looking for.

"Stay here until I know it's safe, please." Jax's eyes were pleading with Tara. She looked at him and nodded, not wanting to go in and see the mess. She sat on the chair that was just outside the door while they went in.

When they walked in the place wasn't nearly as messy as they thought it would be. Looking around, Jax saw the wife laying on the floor spread out and the husband sprawled over the bed. He felt a pang of guilt, if this situation wasn't so fucked up these innocent people would've still been alive. He continued looking, along with the rest of the club that came, to see if Abel was here but it was to no avail. Abel wasn't here anymore.

Looking around at all the baby clothes and toys Jax's heart broke a little. He missed his son more than anything and needed him back, safe in his arms.

Just as he was about to tell the guys they were ganna head back and figure out where Abel was he heard a piercing scream but wasn't sure what it was exactly, he was in the back of the room and couldn't hear too well.

Tara was sitting on the chair shaking her legs and looking around when a man walked up to her. Before she knew it he pulled her up and started walking away. _What the fuck is going on? _ The man pulled out his phone and dialed a number, "I've got her, we're coming down now. Be ready."

"Jaaaaaaax!" His eyes widened and he pushed his way through a bunch of furniture, running towards the door. He knew that voice, it was Tara and something was wrong. 'TARA?!". "Jax!"

Finally getting out the door he looked and saw Tara hoisted over someone's shoulders as they were running. "Shit. Guys come on, they're got Tara!" Every single one of them was out of that room, and running towards the man that had her, in record time.

The man was running down the stairs and the next thing Jax saw was Tara flying in the air and landing on her head hard. She yelped in pain and her hand went to her stomach. He ran with everything he had, trying to get to her, taking three steps at a time but it was no use. Another man appeared And grabbed her and his fallen friend, running towards the car outside and shoving Tara into the trunk before speeding out into traffic.

Jax crumpled to the floor and let out a pained scream. He'd lost his son and now the only woman he'd ever loved got taken away, along with his unborn child who he was praying was okay after she slammed into the ground.

"We'll get them back brotha." He felt Opie's arms on his shoulders but he didn't move, he couldn't.

**Tara**

The trunk was tiny and she was very uncomfortable. She had her arms wrapped around her stomach, holding onto her baby, hoping with all her faith that her baby was okay.

She felt them slowing down and then the trunk was opening. The man who had initially grabbed her at the hotel was once again picking her up out of the trunk. He practically tossed her into the chair like she was a rag doll.

"Give me the the tape." He said to the other man, who nodded and reached into the car pulling out a roll of duct tape And tossed it to him. Once he got it he put her feet together and then them up but left her hands as they were.

After finishing up he walked over to the second man and turned to look at Tara. "Boss should be here soon do we wait or just leave her?" He looked at his partner, "Leave the bitch. If she tries anything she's dead and so is the kid." Tara looked at them with wide eyes, they knew where Abel was. She waited until both of them left and then let the cries escape her. She was crying for her son and her unborn child, not knowing what was going to happen.

Tara didn't know how long she'd been here, her legs were beginning to numb so she reached down and rubbed them. She tried taking the tape off, to her disappointment it was too tight to be taken off without being cut off.

She heard the door open and looked up to see a man walking in and smiling at her. "Hello love, I'm Jimmy." he purred.

**Jax**

It had been several hours since someone took Tara and Jax wasn't any better. He trashed the clubhouse, again, and screamed at everyone. He drunk his sorrows away, it tried to but nothing helped, nothing would help until he got his son and Old Lady back.

"Jax...Jackson you need to cut this shit out. It's not going to help us find Tara or Abel. She'd slap the living hell out of you if she saw you right now." Jax looked up to his mom with tear filled eyes, not saying anything, just looking at her. He dropped the bottle of Jack and stood up. She pulled him to her and held him a while,"I've got to find them mom. I have to." she pulled back and looked him directly in the eyes "Let's go find them then." He followed her out to the main room where everyone was.

Lyla was weeping into Opie's chest as he held her. He looked up and saw his best friend walking out and nodded to him silently telling him they'd figure everything out.

Just as he was about to say something the doors opened and I'm walked Father Ashby. "I know where Tara is."

Jax looked at him for a moment before speaking. "Really? Where is she?"

"Jimmy has her and Abel. He wants to use them to get out of the country, he'll do anything to make sure that happens no matter if he has to hurt them or not. We must hurry before he does something to them."

After telling them where he was keeping her Jax ran to his bike and headed out, along with Chibbs and Opie, while the others stayed put.

They got to the place where Ashby said his family was, it was a shitty rundown factory that seemed abandoned. "No splitting up. I'm not risking any more shit happening." Jax hissed. Chibbs and Opie nodded in agreement and they entered the rundown building.

The three men walked around the building checking the rooms as they passed. She had to be here somewhere, he wasn't leaving without her and his son.

**Tara**

Tara looked at him with fear clearly shown in her eyes as he bent down and took the tape of with a sharp object, "They're ye go sweetheart, don't want you in pain."

She didn't know what he was going to do to her but from things that she's heard about him, from Jax and the club, Jimmy was a ruthless bastard who didn't care about having to kill people along the way to the top. She flinched as he crept closer to her, his hand landing on her cheek, which she jerked away the moment the contact was made. "come on love, don't fight this." he started unbuttoning his shirt, "you know you want this as much as I do."

Tara's eyes shot wide open, what the fuck does he think he's doing? Her fear was quickly replaced with anger, she wasn't a victim and definitely wouldn't be one now. Jimmy thought he was apparently fearful enough to have her sit still, little did he know Tara Knowles wasn't one to messed with. Josh came to mind and it added fuel to the fire, this was not happening again.

"You have some balls to kidnap our son and you're trying to get laid? Jax will slit your throat without hesitation." Jimmy chuckled and stepped closer.

The second Jimmy was within reach of her, nearly naked with a sleazy smile plastered on his face, Tara shot up like a cannon and decked him. Adding in a kick to the groin for good measure.

She ran towards the door, knowing she had to find Abel before the fucker did anything to him through one of his goons. As she approached the door she heard voices on the outside of it and stood off to the side to hear who it was.

"They've got to be in here somewhere. Find them. Now! Before something happens to her."

She'd recognize the voice anywhere, it was Jax. "Ayye, but you've got to calm down Jackie 'll find her." A sharp intake of breath came before he replied, "If one more damned person tells me to-" Tara flung the door open and bolted looking around until her eyes landed on Jax, Opie, and Chibbs .

Jax looked over and saw Tara standing there, his eyes started shining but he didn't care. The last time he saw her she was face down on a floor clutching her stomach, he thought he'd lost her, no one knowing where she was. He gave her his signature smile, that was reserved just for her, his heart beating against his ribcage, "I missed you babe." was all he got out before she darted into his arms and clung to him for dear life.

Jax wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him as she pushed further into him, almost like she was trying to crawl inside him. The one place she felt safe no matter what was right here, in his arms. She felt the tears start creeping out the corners of her eyes, letting them fall freely as she grabbed onto Jax and clung even harder burying her face in the crook of his neck.

"Are you okay? The baby?" His voice etched with fear and worry and he pulled back for a minute to look her over. "I'm okay, we're okay, he's been kicking around in there." and with that she pushed back into his chest.

"Jackie boy, you should come see this." Chibb's voice rang out from the door Tara came out of not too long ago. Loosening his grip on Tara just enough to turn and look at Chibbs, Jax nodded. He rubbed circles on Tara's lower back and stood there for another minute before kissing the top of her head and looking into her eyes. "What happened, babe?" He asked, he needed to know who took her, although he knew Jimmy had planned it he needed the fuckers who did his dirty work for him too.

Evening out her breath she met his eyes, "Why don't you ask the fucker that took us."

She saw the anger glitter in his eyes, but it wasn't aimed towards her. No. It was aimed at the poor guy that was about to feel the wrath of Jax for hurting, or trying to hurt, Tara.

He let go and grabbed her by the hand as the walked to where Chibbs and Opie were standing. When he peaked through the door he saw Jimmy lying there, crouched on the floor, holding his manhood and groaning as he bled from the nose. A smile was playing at Jax's lips. He turned over to Tara and arched a brow as his friends chuckled.

"what?" Tara asked, feigning surprise as she looked down on Jimmy. "Is he hurt? Should we get some help?" By now Opie and Chibbs were hysterical, holding their abs while laughing. "You're a feisty one, lassie." Chibbs got out in between laughs.

Jax walked over and hauled up Jimmy to his feet. "You made a big mistake coming after my old lady."

Jimmy grunted as his face was met with Jax's fists, again and again. "Keep it up and that little boy of yours is dead."

"Where. Is. My. son.?" His voice venomous.

"If I tell you.. You let me walk out of here alive, no following me." He looked at Jax with questioning eyes as he said it.

Jax nodded, "Tell me where my son is and you walk away." Tara was gaping at her man, was he being serious? This fucker just kidnapped her and killed Abel's kidnapper only to take him as leverage and he was just going to let him walk? She wanted to march over to him and punch him.

If he wasn't trying to keep a steady face, Jax would've smiled at how pissed Tara looked. He didn't tell her the plan about Jimmy and getting rid of him once they were back in Charming because that would make her an accessory. They were working with the ATF but had called quits on that because he didn't trust the bitch. She'd do anything to get them locked up and he didn't want that.

Jimmy's voice pulled him back to the moment. "second floor, there's a room in the back. I'll call and have one of my guys bring him to you."

"Do it. Now." Tara snapped, "I want my son in my arms."

Jimmy pulled a phone from his breast pocket and dialed a number, "Aye, bring the boy down here. Come alone." Hanging up he slipped it back in the pocket and backed away from them.

A moment later Tara heard the gurgles of an infant and turned her head to follow the guys' eyes to where Abel was being carried their way. Her eyes filled with tears as she went into Jax's arms and waited for their son to be put back in their arms.

Hulk look-a-like walked up to the two of them and handed Abel over to Jax who pulled him into his chest and held on. Tara was rubbing his back while tears were pouring out of her eyes, she had her baby boy Boy, she had her family back and complete.

Jax kissed his son's head and smiled as he gave him to Tara, who showered him with kisses. He snuggles into her chest and Jax pulled both of them to him, embracing his family.

Looking over at Chibbs and Opie, who were smiling at them, he nodded. Opie took out his gun, pointed it at the big man who brought them Abel, and pulled the Trigger. Tara jumped in Jaxs arms and turned around to see what had happened.

"Bloody hell!" Jimmy yelled. "You said I'd walk."

Jax faced him, "I did and you will. But I didn't say anything about him. Go before I change my mind, fucker." Jimmy didn't test him, he backed up and went out the door.

"What the hell's wrong with you Jax?! After all the shit he's done you're just going to let him walk aw-" he cut her sentence off with a kiss, a long passionate kiss. "We'll talk about it later. Let's get him back to the clubhouse." Reluctantly, Tara agreed. They called Gemma to bring the van and Tara would go with Abel and her while the guys drove their bikes back.

After she cried and held her grandson, showering him with kisses as well, the three of them hopped in and headed back. Arriving at the clubhouse, they were ambushed by bikers along with Lyla, Maureen, and Trinity. Abel was passed around, drinks were going out to everyone, kisses were given and happiness was shared.

Tara was sitting in Jax's lap kissing his neck, "I love you. I love you so much." He brought her mouth down to his so their lips were only inches apart and whispered, "I love you too babe, more than you'll ever know. I'm sorry for how I acted."

Smiling, she kissed him, "It doesn't matter anymore, just make sure it doesn't happen again."

After long day, everyone needed some rest before heading out tomorrow. Jax and Tara laid in bed with Abel in a bassinet next to it, with a goodnight kiss from both parents the tired infant crashed out. Tara's head was on Jax's chest and she was running her fingers up and down his stomach while he played with her hair. They both fell asleep peacefully.

**A/N **

**Whoo, I was originally going to end this one with a cliffhanger but decided against it. Hope you all enjoyed it. Make sure you let me know what you thought, reviews are like Candy to a kid for me :)**

**Now onto a question, would you guys like to see this story continued and go through the seasons? Your opinions matter! :) **

**Thank you all, happy to read your thoughts. **


	13. Homesweet home?

**kat- Honestly, I'm not really sure. I was drafting and that thought kept poking through, wanting to be written. I try to stay close to character dynamic but sometimes it doesn't work out the way I planned for it to. I'm glad you liked the rest and I hope you continue to read and let me know your thoughts. :)**

**I apologize for any mistakes made grammatically that I may have missed. **

The sound of an infant's cooes and gurgles filled the room. Abel was wide awake and wanted his parents to know it.

Jax stirred from his sleep and looked over at the bassinet to see his son's tiny arms and feet kicking above his head. Smiling he gently slipped out from Tara's embrace and walked over to Abel, picking him up to bring him to his chest. "Hey buddy." he smiled as he kissed his little head. Words couldn't describe what he felt now that he had his son back in his arms, safe and sound.

When Abel was born was the only other time Jax wasn't sure he'd ever see his son grow up and become something. Anything as long as he was happy with it unlike Jax, his life was chosen for him. He couldn't stop thinking about Abel and the baby on the way, he didn't want them doing or even seeing things Jax has. Lately he'd been thinking about getting his family the hell out of all this chaos. Whether it would happen or not he didn't know but the thoughts just wouldn't go away.

His inner thoughts were interrupted by his sons gurgling.

"You ready for some breakfast little man?" the only response he got was a squeal and tug on the beard. 'Alright let's get you dressed and fed."

He didn't notice Tara was staring at the two of them with an enormous, but sleepy, smile. "Good morning." she said getting up off the bed and walking towards them.

"Morning babe." Jax smiled as he kissed her forehead. "I was about to get him dressed and go get him some food before we headed out."

Yawning she nodded her head, "I'll join you. Let me just shower real quick?". "Go ahead. We'll be right here." She gave him a quick kiss and headed into the bathroom.

Tara got in the shower and let the water cascade over her. Her mind was filled with too many thoughts and she put them aside to just focus on the fact that she had her son back and everything would be okay. She was thankful for whatever God was up there that they got him back safely and made their family whole finished up her shower, hopping out and wrapping herself up in a towel.

An hour later the three of them were dressed and ready to go. Abel decided he had enough of Jax and grabbed for Tara as they were walking out. "Hi baby boy." she grinned as she took him in her arms and squeezing him.

When they got to the main room all the guys were sitting around the big table with a few SAMBEL members and Gemma and Lyla were at the bar getting plates together.

"Oh, look who's up. Morning sweetheart." Gemma kissed Abel, then Tara, and finally Jax. "Foods on the table. I went out and got some for Abel too if he's hungry, which I'm guessing he is." She smirked at her grandson as he clapped his hands together making sounds like a bird.

Giggling Tara looked at her, "I think he is too. I'll feed him and grab a little bit for me." She looked at Jax, "Go ahead, do your thing. I'll be with the girls." She pecked him on the lips And shooed him off to the guys.

"Was he fussy at all last night?" Lyla asked, making faces at him that had him squealing louder than ever. "No. I'm sure he slept better than me and Jax even. I kept waking up just to make sure he was really here, with us."

"He's really back and he's not going anywhere anymore." Lylas voice sounded so reassuring, Tara smiled at her. "I know. I'm happy to be going home, I've had enough adventure and excitement. Charming's antics are plenty enough for me." She winked at Gemma. "Plus, we've got to get checked out Lyla. Make sure the babies are doing good. Couple more weeks and we find out if they're princes or princesses of Charming."

They were all laughing at this point and relaxing. Moving on to more exciting topics such as baby names, nurseries, and what they'd be doing before the babies came. Tara was happy to be back to this, the family environment where she felt safe, with the people she loved.

Jax was sitting at the table, eating and drinking a beer, talking with the guys about the plan to go back home. "What time are we leaving?" He turned to Clay and asked.

"Soon as everyone's done here we can go." Looking between Opie and Jax he raised a brow. "Are the girls packed? Or is that another storm we'll do with, your mother isn't packed for shit and all I've been hearing is how I don't need to be rushing her. Crazy ass doesn't understand we're leaving today."

After a roar of laughter at the president's look of exasperation Jax spoke up, "Mine ain't packed either. I don't even want to bring it up, I'll get grunts and looks like I've just shot her."

Opie nodded, "Same here. I say we tell them we're leaving so they can pack and then say we've been delayed. They're pregnant and scarier than usual." that elected another laugh from the men around the table. They turned their heads to look at the girls sitting around the bar talking with smiles, ignoring the rest of everyone else in the room.

"I'll do it." Everyone looked at Jax who chuckled, "I'll get them to pack. Or else we'll be waiting a lifetime for them to get ready and shit."

Clay tried keeping a straight face, and failed. "You do that VP. Signal if they start growling."

Standing up and flipping his step father off he headed towards his lady specifically.

She felt him before she saw him. He placed his arms around her waist and buried his face in her hair.

"Missed you too baby." She giggled.

"Just wanted to come and say we're leaving soon so you ladies should start packing.."

To his surprise they didn't protest or do anything but nod. "Alright well come on you can help me." He groaned, he should've thought about this more but as long as she was doing it he wasn't going to complain.

"Gemma, you mind watching him while we pack?". "Not at all, go ahead." She reached for Abel.

"Ope! Baby, can you come help me with my things?" His grunt was heard loud and clear as well. "Sure thing babe, be right there." He got up and walked towards her having the same look on his face as Jax. A look any guy would have when asked to help his girl with clothes or packing them.

When Jax got in the room, closing the door behind him, he turned around to see Tara smiling at him. It was something that made his heart thud a little faster against his ribcage. He couldn't explain why but seeing her smile was something that made the shittiest situations better, it was what helped get him through the storm with Abel.

"What are you smiling about babe?" By now he had a smile on his face as well.

She shrugged, "I'm not sure. Things finally look better, we have Abel back, we're going home, this little one" she said putting her hand on her little bump, "I'm just happy things seem to be falling back into place." Jax pulled her to him and squeezed her, kissing the top of her head.

"I couldn't agree more. I'm happy Abel's back and safe, that you and the baby are good and healthy. I know I reacted bad when you first told me but I'm happy about the baby. Our baby." And it was true. The more Jax thought about _his _baby growing in Tara, the more he felt good. Nothing would change with Abel, he was his first son and he'd always love him. Tara was his mother, whether she gave birth to him or not, she was there to change diapers and feed him. Wendy was dead at this point. Their family was growing was all.

Kissing her head once more he pulled back looking at her, "Okay baby, let's get you packed and ready to go."

"Yeah" Tara smirked, "Let's do that before I throw myself on you and do what we both want right now." Jax looked at her, "Well..." "No, Jax. We'll do that later." She winked before grabbing her suitcase and tossing it up on the bed. "Now, help me out baby."

Jax begrudgingly walked towards the dressers their clothes and started handing them to her. His mind was on anything but the clothes, they did involve clothes but it was more about getting them off her. They were almost done with getting everything packed when Jax grabbed her by the waist and pulled her flush against him. He noticed all the little movement of her hips that she did intentionally, and it gave him a hard on that he couldn't and didn't want to control anymore. What he wanted was to get their clothes off and fuck her senseless.

"Jax what are you doing we ca-" whatever else protest she was planning on was cut off when his hands found their way into her jeans and under her panties. "Mmm" Her moans told him what he wanted to know, she wasn't going to be trying to stop him anytime soon.

It was like Deja Vu. When they were teenagers Tara would try and protest but the moment his hands were on her, her brain went into overdrive. She didn't know what it was or why but Jax was the only one that could ever do that, even after she left and had sex with other guys it was never the same, they never had the effect Jax did and still does.

'We can finish that later babe, we have plenty of time to pack the little that's left but I can't keep my hands off you any longer." She loved when his voice got like that, husky and filled with lust. She herself was ready to combust and he'd barely touched her. Getting impatient with the tantalizingly slow movements of his hands she covered them with hers and pushed them further down so he was now directly over her core.

"Jax." His name came off her lips in a whisper. His fingers were in her, pumping in and out, picking up his pace as her breathing became more ragged and her knees started to weaken. One hand still in her he used his other to wrap it around her waist and push her down on the bed. He slipped his fingers into her a little further which caused her to grab onto his biceps.

Right when she was about to reach her climax he pulled his fingers out, chuckling and the groan of disappointment that left her mouth. Slowly, he started getting her jeans off her, then her shirt and bra, and finally her panties. He stood back a minute admiring her beauty. He got undressed himself and found his way back to Tara, grabbing her hips and turning over so she was straddling him.

"I want you to ride me babe, I'm all yours." She gave a shy smile in response, he loved that he could still get her this way because she had the same effect on him. She had always been shy about being on top but it was something Jax loved. He laid back and let her do what she wanted to him while he groped her boobs or grabbed her ass as met the thrust of her hips with those of his own. Jax always liked that and it hasn't changed, Tara was the only one he let ride him, everyone else was on the bottom and face down. At least that way he could try and see Tara, it never worked but when he let everything go into whatever whore he was fucking Tara was who he saw.

Pulling himself out of the thoughts he didn't want in his head he smirked as Tara took his hands in hers, resting them entwined on his chest, easing herself onto him and moaning while doing it.

Inwardly groaning, Jax freed his hands to grab her hips and match her rhythm. "Just like... Just like that babe.. Jesus." He didn't know how to explain the things she did to him when the made love but it fried his brain and he loved it.

His hand skimmed over her bump, which was visible when you looked well enough, stopping right over it. He smiled to himself, he couldn't believe he was going to be a dad again, his smile faltered a little when he thought about all the shit he said and did to her. He could've lost all of it, his Old Lady, his son, his family, but Tara didn't let it happen. Their love meant too much to her and he would never forget that.

Abruptly Jax turned them so he was on top, Tara let out a gasp from shock before getting lost in him again. He slowed his pace, she realized, slow strokes while he kissed every inch of her, from her neck to her lips. She didn't know what he was thinking about but it worried her. She didn't want him stuck in the past, it would destroy them.

"Baby, look at me." When his eyes met hers she saw the regret in them. "Stop. It doesn't matter anymore, please don't dwell on the past. I love you, I love us, nothing is going to get in the way of that."

He always had such a tough exterior for everyone else. No one saw the hurt or sadness other than Tara and Opie. It'd always been like that from the moment they all became close, it would probably never change either.

Clutching his face in her hands she looked him in the eyes, "Please, Baby." He nodded and she wrapped her legs tighter around his thighs, pushing him further into her. They reached their climax together and he collapsed on top of her.

Realizing he was probably smothering her Jax moved them so he was lying on his side and Tara tucked under his arms, head resting on his chest. They lie there for what seemed like eternity, skimming their hands over each others bodies, silently reassuring themselves of their future.

A knock on the door brought them back to the present. "Come on you sickos. We said pack not act like lions going at it. We leave in ten, I hope you're ready." Chib's tone was amusing though not angry.

Tara playfully slapped his chest, "I told you we needed to pack." She got up and shimmied into some clothes quickly before finishing up the packing for both of them. Jax joined her a moment later and they finished together, like usual.

Walking into the main room, hair tousled and the smell of sex lingering on them, they joined the rest of the gang. Opie and Lyla came out a moment later looking like Jax and Tara.

"Jesus. Can you four not wait til we get back to homeland to get in some cardio." Clay's voice was booming with laughter that everyone soon joined in on. Tara looked at him smiling, "It's the hormones." She winked. Walking over to Gemma she reached out and Abel flopped his hands over to her.

Tara was amazed that he remembered her and, next to Jax, always wanted to be with her in her arms. No matter what anyone else said she was his mother, she'd be the one he called mommy and went to when he had a "boo-boo", Tara wouldn't let anyone take that place. Wendy may have given birth to him but pushing someone out, or in her cause having someone cut out of you, doesn't make you a mother. No, raising and caring for their life is what makes someone a mother and that would always be Tara. At this point no matter what happened with her and Jax Abel would be hers.

She easily took the baby boy into her arms and kissed the top of his head.

With another look around, the clubhouse got their things together and headed to their plane, Abel safe with them, they were heading home.

Abel did not like the plane ride at all and he let everyone know it by screaming his little head off for hours until he managed to pass out on Jax's chest, bundled in his blanket with a hold of his daddy's beard in hand. Tara and Lyla were taking turns running for the bathroom, evidently the baby's weren't very big fans of plane rides either. When all of them finally landed and got off the damned contraption, everyone was relieved.

Some prospects brought bikes and a couple vans for them. Lyla got on with Opie, Tara with Jax, Gemma decided to keep Abel close by and go in the van with him, and the rest of the members climbed on their bikes and took off for the clubhouse. Alot still needed to be discussed and dealt with, but for now they were just concerned with getting everyone caught up and heading home for a short while to unwind.

Once they arrived at the clubhouse the men immediately went into church to talk with those who stayed behind while the ladies sat around the couches talking amongst themselves, waiting for them to finish up.

Jax looked around the table, "Jimmy needs to be dealt with as soon as possible. The fucker took my son, took my old lady, and pissed me off I want him gone. And we have to do it before Stahl and ATF catch up with us, charge us all, and get Jimmy." He knew without Jimmy, nothing could be pinned on the particularly which meant no prison time. He needed that to happen, no way in hell was he missing Tara's pregnancy or the birth of his son or daughter.

Standing up he walked to the door before turning around, "Let's get this shit over and done with. If we're done for today, I have a son and Old Lady I want to spend some time with." The shit eating grin on his face was enough to get middle fingers and laughs from around the table. He closed the door and walked over to Tara.

"Ready to go babe? The prospect brought your cage here earlier so we don't have to wait." He held out his hands so she could have him Abel who gladly went to his dad with a yawn.

Nodding she stood, with a little more difficulty than usual. "Yeah we should get going, he needs a nap and quite frankly I could use one myself." She grabbed the car seat on the pool table and walked out with her two men to the car. Strapping Abel in before sitting in and closing the door waiting for Jax to start it up. They drove off the TM grounds and headed home, as a family.

Jax drove with one hand on the wheel while the other one lay on his thigh entwined with Tara's. Bringing it to his lips he kissed it softly, "I love you so much it hurts sometimes." He looked over at her as he said it. "It scares the shit out of me, the feeling that I wouldn't be able to survive without you. When they took you today that's what I thought about, losing you and our baby. Abel losing his mother.."

"That'll never happen Jax. I'm not going anywhere, I promise. As long as we could help it I'm staying right here where I belong." She meant it with all her heart. "What you're feeling...it goes both ways. Sometimes it worries me when I think you don't feel the same but you always remind me you do, no matter how much of an ass you can be I know you love me and feel the same." Sliding over she gave him a kiss know the cheek and rested her head on his shoulder. "I need you to tell me why you let Jimmy go."

They pulled into the driveway as she said the last part. Looking at her Jax nodded slowly, "Let's get him down for a nap and we can talk."

Unlocking the door, Jax stepped aside to let Tara walk in with Abel. While he took their bags to the room Tara walked into Abel's to set him down, rocking him until he fell asleep and putting him in his crib. Slowly closing the door she walked into Jax and hers room where she found him taking off his kutte and removing his knife and guns, he slowed when he noticed her and gave her a smile.

She walked to him as he opened his arms for her, laying her head on his chest and nuzzling him. His chest rose as he spoke, "Let's talk." He moved them to the Love seat on the other side of the room, Tara in his lap, his hands rubbing up her sides And occasionally resting on her bump. He started talking deciding he needed to let her know everything. He told her about Stahl, Jimmy, the Russians, everything he knew that she didn't, regarding what happened recently. When he was done talking she lifted her head and look him in the eyes, "You can't go anywhere Jax. I can't.. I don't want to do any of this without you." Her eyes had tears in them but she didn't let them slip out.

He kisses her reassuringly. "I'm not going anywhere babe, I'm staying right here." Again, he kissed her but this time on the top of her nose and leaned back with her against him. They lay there in silence listening to each others heartbeats. A sound that brought more comfort to them than anyone can understand.

**Review~ :)**


	14. AN

Not an update, sorry!

Just wanted to let you guys know that updates probably will come later and longer apart, RL is throwing some things at me and classes(bluck) are starting up soon meaning I'll have to do all that before I can update. I will try and give you something when I can, whether it's long or not I can't say.

That being said, let's talk genders and names, shall we? Now just like my other story most of this is planned out(what direction I want to take, not necessarily how it happens and what happens) but I love your thoughts. Let me know what genders and names you'd like for both babies! As the story goes on Lyla will become more involved and family life will be my focus along with club things too. This is AU so I may be cutting things out or editing to my liking, my way of giving Sutter the finger for some things lol. Sound off in the reviews and let me know peeps!


	15. Princes and Princesses, and Toads

Jax had woken up before the sun came up to take a ride. His head had been filled with everything they had to do with Jimmy so they didn't get prison time. He kissed Tara which got him a mumbled protest for waking her up, checked on Abel to see that he was okay and headed out to the open road.

As he glided down the road he thought about Tara and the new baby, he didn't want to miss this pregnancy or birth. He always felt regret for missing out on everything with Abel and he'd be damned if it happened again with this baby. He had a feeling it was a boy and hoped it was, he didn't have the slightest clue how he'd raise a little lady. Either way he'd love his baby just like Abel, this baby would be his brother or sister no matter what anyone said, Abel was his and Tara's not the crank whore who almost killed him.

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt his phone vibrating against his leg, pulling it out he placed his over his ear. "Hello?"

"I woke up and you were gone." Tara's voice was sleepy and sounded sexy as hell to him. "I couldn't fall back asleep."

Jax smiled to himself, "I took a ride babe, I'll head back right now. Abel awake yet?" "No, he's sound asleep. I'll see you when you get back, I'm hopping in the shower." She said the last line with a purr trying to get the point across that she needed him to get back to her.

"I'm on my way babe, don't have too much fun before I get there." They said their goodbyes and Jax put the phone back in his pocket. Going full throttle he cruised the streets of Charming with a naked, soaking wet Tara in mind. He wasn't too far out so it only took him a few minutes to get home. Pulling into the driveway he quickly parked his bike and practically ran through the front door, heading to their bedroom stripping off his clothes as he walked.

Reaching the bathroom door he swung it open to see Tara in a steam shower looking amazing, her bump on display which he loved, ass out, and beautiful as ever. Slowly walking up to the glass door he opened it and stepped through, Tara noticed him and a wicked smile formed on her lips, she stepped aside to give him a little more room to enter. He closed the door when he was fully in and was on Tara in an instant, pushing her against the tile his hands went to her hips and his mouth ravaged hers.

Tara moaned into him lifting her hands to fist in his hair. Once he bent his knees she knew what he wanted, she lifted herself and wrapped her legs around his waist back hitting the wall again as he shifted her, grabbing her thighs. Moving one hand out of his hair she grabbed a hold of him in her hand and squeezed, circling her thumb over his tip, stroking him. Right when she positioned him over her wanting center a little but powerful cry was heard. Jax and Tara looked at each other a moment before Jax laughed while Tara let out a huff of disappointment.

"My boy, the master of timing." He joked as he set her down. "I'll get him, you finish your shower. We'll continue this later." Giving her one more passionately deep kiss Jax opened the shower door and wrapped a towel around his waist.

Quickly changing, he headed into Abel room and saw his son gurgling about and swinging his feet around in the air. Reaching over the crib he lifted his son and set him down in the crook of his arm, "Hey buddy." he cooed. Gently rocking him Jax slipped into the chair by the window and looked down at his son who was now wide awake. "You couldn't sleep ten more minutes to let me have some fun with your mom could you?" He smiled down at Abel who was babbling as if giving him an actual answer.

Tara finished up her shower and got changed into some black jeans and a cut off top. She headed towards the kitchen and saw Jax and Abel already there, Abel in his high chair eating some crushed bananas and Jax messing around with his little feet talking to him. Walking up to him she set her hands on his shoulders smiling when he looked up at her silently calling her in for a kiss. Complying, she bent down and kissed him before moving over to get a cup of coffee.

"Your mom called earlier, said she wanted us over at the clubhouse for breakfast around ten. I was thinking we could head over and afterwards have her watch Abel for a while so we can go to our appointment. Unless you have club stuff to deal with, I could just take him wi-"

He cut her off with another kiss, "I wouldn't want to be anywhere else than to see what the next Teller will be. We have some stuff to deal with but that won't be til later tonight. I'm all yours babe."

Tara smiled from ear to ear, she was hoping he'd be able to go with her but with the club she could never be positive. Setting her coffee down she walked up and wrapped her arms around his neck, "I love you."

"I love you too." Sealing the deal with a hot steamy kiss, until Abel began making noises letting them know he wanted attention. Giggling, Tara stepped back and they both looked over at the little baby boy who was covered in banana and seemed very pleased with himself.

"Okay little man let's get you cleaned up before we go to grandma's, she'll kill us if you're a mess." Tara smiled as she went over and took him out his chair kissing his chubby, banana covered cheeks.

Taking him over to the sink she stripped him of his bib, onesie, and diaper. Checking to make sure the water was the right temperature she started rinsing Abel off. The little baby giggled away and was splashing water all over the place, soaking both Jax and Tara. Jax walked back into his room to grab a towel for Abel and some new clothes, coming back he opened his arms with the towel and wrapped him up as Tara set him in.

After getting Abel dry, changed and into his car seat the three of them headed over to the clubhouse for what was sure to be an eventful breakfast.

The drive over was silent other than Abel's babbling, Jax drove with one hand on the wheel while the other one was entwined with Tara's playing with her fingers. Tara knew something was going on with him but she wouldn't press him, he always told her on his own.

Pulling into the parking lot they parked the car and hopped out, Jax insisted on getting Abel when Tara tried to saying it wasn't good for her to be lifting anything too heavy. Rolling her eyes she nodded and closed the door after him.

Walking into the clubhouse they saw a buffet of food and all the members and their old lady's or croweater of the week. "You made it. I'm glad you're here." They turned to see Gemma coming their way. She gave them both a hug and kiss before bending down to give the car seat bound baby a smile and tickle. "How you doing honey?"

Smiling sweetly Tara answered, "I'm good, a little anxious about our appointment later but other than that I'm amazing." Gemma's smile got ten times bigger, "Oh that's right, your appointment is today. Will I be finding out of I'm getting a grandson or granddaughter today?"

"Hopefully, it might still be a little too soon but fingers crossed we will. I know Prince over here wants a boy." she winked over at Jax.

Laughing Gemma nodded, "I see that. Well don't let me keep you, there's plenty of food, drinks, enjoy. I have some talking to do with a few people." She looked over at Clay and a few other people. The three said their goodbyes and parted. Tara spotted Lyla and Opie at a table and pulled along Jax and Abel.

"Hey guys." Lyla smiled as they came up. "You look gorgeous!" she stood and hugged Tara, pressing a hand to her, now visible, bump. Tara was about 20 weeks along now, and other than the nausea and vomiting she was loving it. She'd had a few doctors appointments and everytime was a good time, the baby was healthy and growing. Hopefully they would be finding out the sex soon, so the nursery can get started.

"Thank you, so do you!" The two sat down and Lyla motioned for Jax to hand over Abel, she loved the little boy like she'd known him since he was born. He happily went into her arms and smiled at her, a full nothing but gums smile.

Opie stood and he and Jax patted each others backs, "what's up brotha?"

Jax grabbed a plate of food and sat down, "Same shit, new day. Getting things ready for the baby and shit. Dealing with that other thing." Opie nodded, he knew that 'other thing' was Jimmy. The club was going to be buying him from Putlova and dealing with him. They'd been talking with Stahl about a deal but they didn't trust her, she seemed shady and they didn't want to risk jail time. Kids on the way, proposals being planned, and the usual club shit was enough on everyone's plates without adding prison to it.

The two started talking about the club and eating food.

"You really doing okay? I know a lots been going on and we never have a chance to just sit down and talk." Tara looked on at Lyla while she asked.

Lyla smiled, "Everything's going great right now, I'm out the porn business. Opie didn't like it and to be honest I was starting to get tired of it. The baby gave me the perfect reason to leave without having to go through all the bullshit with Ima. The kids are all doing good, they get along so well and love being around each other. Everything with Ope is amazing, he's protective about the littlest things which is sexy and irritating at the same time. But what about you, I know these last few months haven't been easy at all?"

Tara sighed, "For once, everything is going so well. Abel's back, and being gone for such a while didn't change him thank God, Jax and me are better than ever, things are calm. Something's going on though and he's not telling me, I'm not going to press if he wants to he will. Our appointments today and we might find out the sex." she brightened up at the mention of their baby.

Lylas smile got bigger too, "Our appointment was yesterday, we're having a baby girl!" Her giddiness was contagious and had Tara smiling from ear to ear pulling her friend into a hug and squealing together causing Jax and Opie to turn around and look at them. Opie smirked, "She must have told her we're having a girl."

Jax turned to look at his best friend, "That's great brotha, congratulations." Jax was happy for his brother, he had two kids, technically three because he considered Lyla's son his own, and had another one on the way. "Four kids... Good luck with that."

Opie punched him in the arm, "Shut up." He smiled, "It's not bad, Ellie and Kenny are growing up so fast, Piper's right behind them. We're happy and in love, no better time to bring a baby into the mix. What about you, you ready for another one?"

Jax looked for a moment into the air before grinning, "It's been in the cards for me and Tara since we got together, it just got delayed till now. No matter what anyone says Abel's her kid not Wendy's. I'm excited for another little one, just worried about if it's a girl. I'm screwed."

"It's not that bad, Ellie was first and I was a nervous wreck but once she got here I just loved her, I'm still more protective with her, in this life and with boys you never know. You'll be fine Jax." his best friend agreed and tapped their beer bottles together.

Everyone was having a good time talking together and eating delicious food that Gemma had made, a couple hours had passed before Abel got tired and cried until Tara took him from Lyla, his head hit her chest and the baby boy passed out. Tara cradled him in her arms, rubbing his back as her and Lyla continued talking.

When one o'clock came around Tara and Jax got ready to head out for their appointment. Quietly, she handed the sleeping baby to Gemma and they made their way out. "Let's take your bike, soon I'll be too fat to ride." There was a bit of sadness in her voice and Jax picked up on it. "You're not going to be fat, and we still have some time to ride around on it." he said as he handed her a helmet.

"I'm gonna miss it. I love riding with you." She said petulantly while grabbing his midsection and hanging on. "Don't worry babe, I'll give you something else to ride." laughing as she slapped his thigh. He revved up the bike and they took off.

When they got to the doctors they were directed to a room and the nurse told Tara to lay back on the exam table, the doctor would be there soon. She did so and Jax stood at her side holding her hand smiling down at her. A couple minutes later came in.

"Hey you two, how's it going? Anything particular you're here for today?"

"It's going good. No, just a regular check up and to see if we could find out the sex." Tara squeezed Jax's hand as he spoke.

smiled, "Good, let's get you checked out." With that she went on with the usual procedures for a check up, looking at the monitor she moved around the wand and made sure everything was good and healthy with the baby. "Baby looks healthy as can be." Jax looked down and smiled at Tara. "Can we find out the sex?" he asked nervously.

The doctor chuckled, "Anxious daddy I see." She moved around the wand a little more and looked at the screen, "It looks like you have a healthy baby... Boy!"

Both their faces lit up as they finished up cleaning her stomach off and heading out with their sonogram picture. Walking out the building, Tara's hand was around his waist as his arm dangled off her shoulder. "I told you it was a boy, babe." The smug look on his face had Tara laughing. "Get on the bike and shut it."

They rode off the parking lot as happy as can be. Getting back to the clubhouse around five, most of the people had left and the place was cleaned up. Lyla and Opie were playing with Abel by the couch, he babbled total nonsense to them and they responded.

Gemma was the first to spot them, running to them with a smile on her face. "Well?" she was a little out of breath but waited for them to go on.

"Well.. Grandma" Tara laughed at her expression, "You're going to have a grandson!"

Gemma let out a high pitched squeal and brought Tara into a bear hug first and then Jax. "Did you hear that everyone?! I'm having a grandbaby boy!" There was a roar of applause And congratulations going around. Tara chimed in, "That makes a Prince and Princess on the way! Don't forget about Green Giant and Lyla!" she laughed and waved them over. Another roar of applause came.

Tara and Lyla hugged, "Oh Tara, a baby boy. Congratulations." "Congratulations, brotha." Opie slapped Jax's back. "Thank you!" was said all around to everyone there.

Abel squealed to make sure no one forgot about him which got a laugh out of the foursome. Tara bent over and picked him up giving him a kiss.

Drinks were passed around and everyone went back to talking, the guys got called into church so Tara and Lyla were sitting on the couches talking and playing around with Abel.

"Any news on Jimmy?" Jax wanted the bastard dead right away, he fucked with his family more than once and caused unnecessary deaths. He personally wanted to gut him like a fish.

Clay looked around the table, Happy, Opie, Juice, Bobby, Tig, Jax, Piney, and Kozic were all sitting and waiting for the news. "Putlova wants two million for him, Chucky found some counterfeit cash, we're going to front load it with real cash and get the fuck out of there. T.O's crews going to waiting at the mile marker and they'll take care of the rest of them. We leave tomorrow morning, be here by nine." grunts were heard all around and agreements given.

"Sounds good to me." Jax said with a evil glare.

"What's going on with Stahl?" Juice asked, last he heard the crazy bitch was talking about three years with good behavior. He didn't want prison time at all.

Happy looked up at him and then to the rest of the table, "I would love to take care of that bitch, all the shit she's caused I could have some serious fun with her bony stuck up ass."

"You could have all the fun you want with her Hap but I'm the one killing her." Opie came up from his seat and paced the room, "I want, I need to be the one who ends her backstabbing miserable life. To watch as she begs for her life, no mercy." His brothers nodded in unison, understanding his pain with what she cause with Donna.

Opie's mind wandered to Donna. She'd still be here if this ATF bitch didn't get involved, she'd still be alive. It took him a while after her to find Lyla and he would make sure nothing happened to his family again, especially because of June fucking Stahl.

"I'm fine with that, Ope." Happy had a wicked tone, like he was thinking of every possible way to bring her to the brink of death and bringing her back, repeating this endlessly until Opie was ready to come in and finish her off.

Clay let out an exasperated breath, "Stahl is being Stahl and up our asses. If she gets Jimmy we're done for, We're talking three years minimum if this goes wrong. We have to be smart and quick about this."

The men started getting riled up and slamming fists and cursing, so Clay knew he needed to change the subject.

They talked about the other businesses they had to talk about and Clay banged his gavel down to adjourn their meeting.

Opie and Jax walked out last looking around for their women, spotting them they walked over to the couch. "You two ready to head out?"

"Yes we are." the two women stood and hugged each other before walking out with their men and walking in different directions.

Lyla had an arm around Opie's waist as they walked towards his bike. "Soon I'll be too fat to even ride with you baby." He laughed at the little pout she had as he turned her so she was standing in between his legs as he sat sideways on the bike. "You're not going to be fat, you're going to be pregnant. There's a difference, pregnant and sexy as hell." Kissing her nose and pulling back to look at her.

"You say that now but once I turn into a cow you won't even want to fuck my brains out like you do now." Now he was full on laughing to the point where tears were coming out.

"Babe, I'll never want to stop fucking your brains out. If anything the bump makes it even hotter. I promise nothing will change in that department." She tried her hardest not to smile but it was to no avail, she was grinning from ear to ear. "I love you." She gave him a long kiss, filled with promises when they got home. He mounted his bike and waited for her small figure to mold against his, when he felt it he started up and rode out the parking lot.

Jax was holding Abel and put him in the car seat before opening up the car, his eyes were heavy with sleep but he did not want to sleep, he let it be known by screaming whenever they tried rocking him. Puting in the back seat and fastening him up.

Tara leaned against the drivers door as he closed it. "Jax, what's going on? You've been weird all day, I have this feeling that something's wrong and it's driving me crazy. Please, baby, just tell me what's going on?"

Jax knew he couldn't lie to her, he didn't want to. Knowing she would stress if she didn't find out he decided to just let her know. "We know where Jimmy is, we're going to get him tomorrow and deal with him. Stahl's another case that's more difficult I'm not su-"

"Jax, you can't go to prison! You have Abel and me and we have a baby on the way. you can't leave me." She felt tears pricking her eyes, "Please tell me you're not being taken from me, from us. This stupid bitch isn't tearing apart my family."

This side of Tara is one Jax always loved, the possessive, determined Tara. When they were teenagers it had gotten her suspended a few times, given him blue balls because she wanted to remind him who's he was, guys had been knocked out, and their relationship was stronger. He grabbed her neck and raised her head to look up at him.

"I'm not going anywhere babe. We're not being tore up. I promise." Wiping the fallen tears with his thumb he kissed her nose, "We're dealing with her, it's just difficult because she's official. Don't worry about it please, we have a handle on everything." Meeting her eyes be looked right in them to let her know he was telling her the truth.

She nodded up at him, "Good. I'm not letting you get away again."

He let out a laugh and gave her another kiss, opening the car, he let her slide on before he did and started it up, heading home after a long but nice day.

By the time they pulled into the driveway the sun had gone down and a tired Abel had fell asleep. "I'll get him babe, you can open up the house." Jax handed her the keys and gave her a quick kiss.

Gently taking the car seat out Jax shut the car door and met Tara at the door. She unlocked it and stepped in. "I'll go put him down, you go get out of your kutte and everything else." Giving her a kiss he headed towards their bedroom, "You got it babe."

Stripping out of his hoodie, kutte, and jeans, Jax threw on a pair of sweats but no shirt and put his gun on the night stand. Taking off his rings and necklace he set them down by the gun. Jax headed to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

Tara was rocking Abel since he had woken up a little and started whimpering, after a few minutes he slipped back into a sleep and she settled him down in his crib. She gave him a kiss on the head before walking out the room and cracking the door.

Heading towards her and Jax's room she got out of her jeans and shirt to switch out for a pair of Jax's boxers and a tank top. She joined Jax in the bathroom to brush her teeth quickly. The two of them finished up and went back to the bed, Jax grabbed her from behind and nuzzled her hair.

Tara turned around so they were face to face and gave him a smile he knew all too well. Backing up until the backs of her knees hit the mattress she gently fell back and Jax climbed on top of her. Pulling him into a searing kiss she tangled her legs around his waist. She grabbed his face in her hands and met his eyes, lust, need, and love filled them.

"Finish what you started this morning baby." He gave her his signature Teller smirk and started what was stopped by a little baby boy with terrible timing the morning.

Tara woke up the next morning feeling sore all over in the best way possible. She told Jax not to be gentle last night she wanted him rough and hard. He fucked her brains out in every possible position, all over the house, until midnight hours.

Turning over she saw a note on the bed that read, _went to deal with some club business, be back in a few hours. Love you babe. -J. _

She knew what he meant, he was going to take care of Jimmy and agent Stahl. Despite what that meant Tara smiled to herself as she got out of bed and walked into Abel's room, their family would finally be able to start over without the worry of the past.

Abel was up and talking to himself, he lit up once he noticing Tara in the room with him. Putting his arms in the arms for her to grab him. "Good morning sweet boy." Picking him up she gave his chubby cheeks each a kiss and went for the kitchen to get them some breakfast.

Jax and the crew had paid Putlova and gotten Jimmy. He tried talking his way out of it and saying that he would pay them whatever money they would want but they weren't having it, Jax and Opie took turns bashing his face in. Chibs gave him the same scar he had because of him, Jax beat the living shit out of him before finally putting the gun to his head. "I told you not to fuck with me or my family, you decided to do both you son of a bitch." His gun went off and the bullet went straight through Jimmy's head.

Before they had gotten Jimmy Jax arranged a meeting with Stahl, she didn't know the club already knew about everything and was aware she needed to meet him alone. She was waiting in the field they agreed on when she hears a gunshot go off and she was clutching her leg as she fell to the floor. Looking up she saw Opie, Jax, and Happy walking towards her.

Happy was carrying a chain with him, she knew it wasn't for anything good. "Jax, what the hell is going on?" Jax looked down on her, "I know you're trying to put us behind bars, you have two different papers drawn up, both are signed but you're giving us three years. I'm here to make sure we get the one that clears us."

"Jax...no... That's not, I mean." She was silenced by Opie who had his gun pointed at her. "Shut up." was all he said, turning to Happy he nodded. Happy went over to her and laid her out, sitting on her legs so she couldn't fight against him. Taking the chain, he tied her hands up with it before dragging her behind her own car and tying her to it. "What.. No you can't do this, look at me Jax you can't do this. I know you have a conscience, don't do this."

Jax huffed, "I do have one, but when my girls crying to me and I'm worried about dying before I even get a chance to meet my son priorities take over conscience. Do it Hap."

Happy took the keys off the seat and started up her car, going full speed her dragged her around dirt, rocks, shit, thorns, and trees until she was bloodied and pleading for her life. Happy stopped the car and untied her, she fell right back to the floor sobbing, pleading with them to let her go and she'd do whatever they wanted.

Opie came up to her, "You should've thought about that before killing MY WIFE and fucking with our family." He lifted the gun and shot until all the rounds were out and June Stahl was a battered bloodied dead body.

The three men cleaned up the mess and burned her body. They were careful not to leave any prints on the car so they just left it there. Jax just wanted to go be with his girl and his son, Opie wanted to go back to his family, and Happy had a tattoo waiting to be done. They got on their bikes and rode off in their own directions.

It was around two o'clock and Tara was sitting on the couch with Abel in her lap watching Teletubbies when she heard the familiar sounds of Jax's bike pulling in. Standing up she turned off the TV and shifted Abel on her hip, the front door opened and she walked up to meet him. He was a little dirty but looked alright.

Jax looked up and saw Tara standing their with Abel on her hip and her bump looking amazing. She walked right into his arms and he wrapped his around her and Abel. "Hey little buddy, I missed you." Kissing his head he then looked at Tara, "Missed you too babe."

She smiled up at him with a silent question on her eyes. He bit his lip and looked at her, "It's done and over with babe." Tara let out a breath she didn't even realize she'd been holding. Standing up on her tiptoes she gave him a passionate kiss, "We're alright baby, we're a family and that's how it's staying."

Jax nodded and smiled at her, "I'll never let anyone change that."

"I know baby, I believe that will all my heart. I love you so much."

"I love you too Tara, always have, always will." her heart swelled every time she heard him say those words, "More than you'll ever know, you always said that. You hungry? I made some lunch but wanted to wait for you to get here before eating.

His smiled grew again, "Starving. Let's go eat." He loosened his embrace on her and took Abel in his arms as they stepped into the kitchen. Tara got their plates ready and Jax sat Abel in his highchair and grabbed some Gerber's toddler food for him, he didn't like the baby food anymore and handled the older kids food well so they let him eat it.

Setting it down for him he laughed as his son grabbed it and started racing food into his mouth, Tara set down a plate of chicken Alfredo and vegetables in front of him. "Thanks babe, it looks amazing." She grinned at him and sat opposite of his seat.

They talked about ideas for the nursery and names for the baby. Jax loved this, smiling as they talked because he wouldn't be missing any of this he'd be here for his kids and girl no matter what.

"I like the idea about a motorcycle theme, it wouldn't be that much harder to add in what we need. I think Abel will be old enough to be in the spare room by the time I pop so we could do something for him in there." Tara was animated while they were talking about this, Jax could see how happy it made her, he knew she was relieved that he wouldn't be doing any prison time hell he was happy about that. He hated the thought of missing his son's birth, he already missed Abel's because Wendy didn't give two shits what happened to him.

"We can do whatever you want babe, we have some time before he comes. Now all we have to talk about is names." Tara looked up at him and nodded. Biting on her bottom lip she shifted in her seat and took a breath. "I really like the name Thomas, it would be a nice way to always remember him and I think your mother would love it."

His eyes changed and got a little glossy, talking about his little brother was always hard to do but it made him happy that Tara wanted to name their son after him, "I love that idea Tara. Thomas Teller, sounds good."

Standing up Tara took both their plates and placed them in the sink, washed up Abel's face and got him out of his high chair. She waited for Jax to stand putting her hand in his when he held it out to her, he walked them into the living room and plopped down on the couch. Tara snuggled into his side and Abel moved over to his chest, tugging on his beard as he laughed to himself. He turned on the TV and felt himself relax.

**Review~ let me know what you liked, anything you didn't, favorite parts, what you might want to see happen. Til next time lovelies!**


	16. Ever mine, ever thine, ever ours

I **know I said it would be updated within a week, but sometimes things just happen and well I couldn't get it out to you when I intended to. Hope the chapter makes up for it. Thank you to all the amazing people still sticking with me! I apologize for any errors! I know it's not that long but I'm getting back into it. Enjoy.**

It had been a few days since everything happened with Jimmy and Stahl. Their bodies were never found so as far as anyone knew she was just MIA and Jimmy was somewhere halfway around the world hiding. Jax had been in a weird mood and Tara couldn't figure out why, she was just hoping he wasn't rethinking this whole family thing and having another baby. She would talk to him tonight at the club party they were having, typical Friday night rager, but right now she was busy babbling back and forth with the baby on her lap.

"Ah-hi baby boy! Peek-a-boo!" The laughter emitting from him was enough to plaster the biggest smile on her face. Abel was cooing into her neck as he babbled his little life away, swaying to the side when he heard the door swing open. Tara didn't bother to get up, knowing he'd walk right past her anyways and into the shower. She couldn't place her finger on what the hell was wrong with him but he acted the same way when Opie and he killed the guy who was responsible for Donna's death, maybe something similar happened again other than Stahl.

Jax walked through the door, hearing his sons giggles brought a smile to his face. He'd been nervous as hell lately because he was planning on proposing to Tara, he knew she was thinking he wanted to back out on her, which made is so much harder for him to not blow the entire thing and do it on the spot but he had to try his best. Today, he'd been more mellowed out and ready to not act like a dick around her. Tonight was the night though, Tara thought it would be just another party but he knew better, tonight was the night he was making her his forever, as if she hadn't already been. This was just more traditional and like everyday people, not a MC way of anything.

There was only one other time he was this nervous, and it was when he and Tara were in high school.

_He was going to ask her to be his Old Lady, make things MC official, she was already his and everyone knew it. Her mind, her body, everything was his and vise versa. Even though they'd talked about it a few times before he was still scared shitless to ask her, she had dreams and ambitions outside of this town so what if she said no to him? He wouldn't do anything if she did but it would break his heart, he never felt like this about anyone before. Tara did things to him that he didn't know how to stop and didn't want to either. She had walked into the dorm he'd been given when he started prospecting._

_"Hey baby, what're you doing in here?" She smiled at him as she closed the door behind her and walked over to the bed, sitting in his lap instead of next to him. Jax took her hips in his hand and looked up to her, giving her that shy smile that no one else but her got to see. "Just thinking.." "Oh yeah? What is it you're thinking about?" Smirking she looked down on him before pushing him back into the mattress and straddling him._

_He chewed on his bottom lip as he tried to form the words in the right way before asking her. "Jax, come on. It's just me, what's wrong?"_

_"Be my Old Lady." The words were out of his mouth before he could try to stop them. Tara looked at him in surprise, that isn't what she was thinking was wrong but it made her happy that he wanted to make her his in this way too. Smiling, she kissed him with every ounce of love and passi_on_ that was in her, and he got his answer._

Walking to the couch he smiled as he smacked a kiss on his son's head and smiled while rubbing a hand over Tara's belly. "Hey babe, I'm gonna go shower if he goes down in time you come join me." Smirking he sauntered off into the hallway, taking off his clothes as he went down further and further. Tara was more confused than ever, she was thinking to herself what the hell was up with him, she stood with Abel and rocked him side to side as she went to his room to try and set him down for a nap. He was a little fussy but eventually fell asleep in her arms, she put him into his crib gently and cracked the door.

Walking to the master bathroom she peeked her head through to see Jax standing in the shower, hands up on the wall, letting the water cascade down over his body. Tara stood there for a little enjoying the view, a view that no one else would ever get unless they wanted to end up with a black eye, before finally stripping herself and gliding the door open. Before she could even close it all the way Jax was on her, pinning her up against the wall and smashing his lips into hers. Out of habit, her hands flew into his hair fisting it, pulling him even closer to her, if words couldn't be said, this was the way they knew everything might just be alright in the end. Their bodies both spoke words that wouldn't be able to be said at times like this.

Pulling back Jax peered into her eyes, "I'm sorry for acting like a dick, babe." Tara wrapped her legs around his waist, "I love you," he continued "I always will no matter what happens Tara. You're the only one who gets me and knows the me that isn't a facade for everyone else." Pushing her up further against the wall he interlocked his hands under her ass and shifted her a little more comfortable for her and the baby.

"Every touch makes me fall even more for you." Those words were Tara's undoing as she gripped his hair in her hands tighter, pulling him from her neck. looking directly into his eyes she practically growled. "Love me, now Jax." Reaching down between them two Tara grabbed him in her hand and positioned herself over him, eye to eye the whole time as she slowly sank onto him letting her moans leave her mouth. Slanting his lips over hers, Jax kissed her slowly and sweetly as the two of them found their rhythm and quickened their pace.

Turning off the water Jax stepped out the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist before grabbing another and wrapping it around Tara. Giving her love bites along her neck making her giggle. Tara walked over to the bed and sat down, "You want to talk about what's been going on lately?" Jax didn't want to blow his cover but he also knew he didn't want to lie to her, so he opted for a vague truth, "Just been on edge babe, Got something really important coming up and I don't want to mess it up." Turning around from the sink to face her he could see she wanted to know some more but that was all he could say without giving away his plans.

"It'll all be okay now, I figured out what I have to do. It'll be done soon and then I'll be with us, here again." She nodded at his words, happy to know he was still in this. She'd sit back and let whatever happened happen and allow thing to take care of themselves. Standing up she walked up to him and put her arms around him, resting her chin on his chest and looking up at him, "I love you Jax, no matter what." "I love you too, babe." They kissed once more before getting into some clothes and heading into the living room to get some peace and quiet before Abel woke up.

Jax plopped down into the sofa and Tara laid across it, resting her head against his thigh as he played with her hair. She felt herself being pulled into sleep, intertwining her fingers with Jax's.

Tara woke up in their bed, looking over to the nightstand she saw that it was nearly eight o'clock at night. She had slept all day, the last thing she remembered was lying with Jax on the sofa. Stretching out she yawned herself awake and began to get out of the bed, thinking Jax had already left to the garage she was startled when she heard a noise come from the living room. Leaning over, Tara grabbed the gun from inside the nightstand drawer and tip toed through the hallway, gun in hand.

Turning her head to the direction of the noise, she saw a sweet moment at play. Jax was lying down on the floor with Abel on his chest patting the beat of a drum against it, breathing a sigh of relief she walked further into the scene.

Jax was smiling when he looked up from Abel to see Tara walking in, his eyebrows knotting together when he saw the gun in her hand, "Everything okay Tara?"

She looked at the gun and then back at him, "Yeah, I thought you'd left already and got a little nervous with the noise." Setting the gun down on the coffee table she waddled her way to him and carefully plopped herself down on the floor, tucking her feet beneath her. "When're we heading to the clubhouse? I haven't called Nita yet and I still have to get some things together for her and Abel."

"Nah babe, Abel's going with us tonight. Figured it'd be better to have him close to us tonight, I'm sure ma' wouldn't mind watching him for a little while anyway." Tonight wasn't the typical Friday night rager, no, tonight was the night Jax was going to pop the question and hope with everything he had that she'd say yes. It'd probably turn into one later but for a while it'd be family friendly enough to have Abel there with no worries.

Tara looked at him suspiciously but didn't question him, "Alright baby, I'm going to hop in the shower real quick, can you get him ready for me please?" Jax nodded at her request and tried to hide his amusement as Tara tried getting up without his help. "Asshole" she smiled as she saw him laughing, giving him a quick kiss before heading out.

Jax got on his feet and started for Abel's room to get the baby ready.

"Jax are you sure it's okay for him to be here? I don't want him around all the noise." Tara had been questioning him the entire ride up to the club house and Jax was trying not to laugh at her motherly instincts that he loved. "I'm sure babe, when things start getting too crazy we'll have Gemma take him back home." Tara nodded, she was fine with that.

Walking through the doors they saw everyone talking and laughing together which made Tara smile brightly. That was until she saw a certain blonde who didn't know what it meant to stay away from what was hers. "What the hell is she doing here?" She asked venomously as she glared at Ima. Jax looked over, "I have no idea. I swear."

Tara handed Abel to Jax and began walking, before she got too far she felt Jax grab her hand and pull her back a little. "Tara... You're pregnant. I don't need you doing this, please." She took her hand away and turned around to face him, "When's it going to stop Jax? Huh? When are they finally going to realize you're taken and I don't share. It's a constant fight with everyone." She walked away, spotting Lyla at the bar she joined her.

"Don't worry brotha, Lyla had the same reaction. They'll cool down."

Jax looked at his best friend, "How the hell am I supposed to propose and make her mind forever in every way when these bitches keep popping up left and right?" It wasn't really a question to Opie as it was to himself, but Opie was going to help him out.

"Don't stop Jax, don't let anything stop you from doing this tonight. Tara wants to make sure you're the one who's serious about all this and that you can say no. You'll be fine." Grasping his shoulder he patted Abel's head. Jax reluctantly smiled at his friends words, "you're right Ope."

He walked over to Tara, "Babe can we talk?" She looked up at him from Lyla and nodded before excusing herself and walking with him to the back dorm rooms.

"Tara, I know I've fucked up before and made you cry and think about everything but I'd never do anything to hurt you again, please tell me you know that. You're giving me the best possible things to look forward to in life, with our sons." Looking at him she saw the truth in his eyes and words, pulling Abel from him and onto her she shyly smiled at Jax.

"I know, I'm sorry she just took me by surprise that's all." Resting her head on his shoulder she continued, "But if the bitch tries anything I'm not holding back." Jax chuckled at how serious she sounded right now, and he knew very well she was being serious.

"Whatever you gotta do babe just don't hurt my boy in there." Rubbing a hand over her belly he smiled to himself, he didn't need anything else, didn't want anything else but this in his life.

It had been a couple hours and headed into midnight hours, Abel had been picked up by Nita earlier and Jax was nursing a beer trying to get his head together to ask Tara. Opie and him had both been good at steering clear of Ima so far and they hoped it stayed like that. Getting up Jax banged his fist in the table to get everyone's attention.

"Listen up everyone!" When everyone had their eyes on him he went on, "You all know I have a son and another one on the way, I'm lucky enough to have the only love I've ever had by my side through this all." He faced Tara, who was sitting by Lyla and Gemma, "I love you more than anything Tara.. I know we've been through some shit but you've stuck around and I wouldn't want to ever change."

Tara gasped as Jax sunk to one knee in front of her and pulled out a box, "J..Jax what.."

"Tara, You've been mine since the day we met and I want you to be mine in every way. Be mine forever, marry me?"

Tara had tears in her eyes as she stood from the seat and looked down at Jax. She didn't know what to say, she knew what she wanted to say but no words were coming out. Instead, she nodded her head like crazy and smiled the brightest smile she'd smiled in a long time. Sliding the ring on her finger Jax stood in time to catch Tara as she flung herself into him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Everyone cheered and clapped as congratulations went all around them, they were enveloped in a gigantic hug. Jax pulled Tara through the crowd and headed into the dorm room. Tara sat on the bed and was still smiling like an idiot at him, "Is this why you've been acting so weird lately?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry babe but I've been so nervous about all this." Tara stretched out her hand for him and took it, pulling him into the bed and flipped so she was straddling him.

She bent down and kissed him, "I love you" she said each word between kisses. Grabbing her hips Jax smiled against her lips, "I love you too babe."

Tara started pulling her shirt off, she was going to show him, once again, exactly why she's the only one he'll ever need. And he was going to spend the night showing her why he meant every word he'd say and he was he only man she'd ever need or want.

When they got home the next morning they found Gemma sitting on the couch with Abel, laughing at his nonsense babbles. Turning around Gemma smiled at them, "Say hi mommy and daddy!" Getting up she gave them both a hug, "why don't you two rest a little while and I'll take him to the park?" Tara was too tired to disagree as she leaned on Jax, who was laughing a little.

"Yeah, go ahead ma'." He kissed her cheek and closed the door behind the two of them. Picking up Tara he walked into their bedroom and laid her down on the bed, taking her shoes off and undressing her, putting on one of his shirts on her. Tara grabbed him and pulled him down with her, head in his chest and hands intertwined she dozed off into a peaceful sleep. Jax lay awake for a while looking at her, happier than ever, before drifting off to sleep as well.

~**Review peeps, please just no "more" or "I love it" I like hearing that but it doesn't give me anything to work with for adjustments or future story lines for chapters.**


	17. Chapter 17

**It's been a while my amazing people, but here is the next chapter in this beautifully chaotic story. Hope you're all still sticking with me, lots of love. **

Tara waddled through the clubhouse doors, looking around the place for her fiancé. They'd been officially engaged for about a month now, which meant she was a month closer to giving birth to the latest Teller. Something had been making her nervous lately, and she didn't know if it was because of the possible heart condition that could be passed onto their baby, or if it was the fact of bringing another life into this world and raising it around all this going on. Feeling a sharp pang go through her, she grabbed the pool table she had just reached as her face contorted in pain.

"Woah, you okay?" One of the guys playing had asked, "VP get out here, now!"

Tara breathed through her nose, trying to get a grip on the pain, after a second it eased and she stood up "I'm fine, it's okay," but before she could finish her sentence an all too familiar pull had her turning her head to see Jax standing in the doorway of the Church doors looking at her worriedly. Rushing over to her he pushed her back until her knees hit the bar stool and he carefully helped her sit down.

"Babe, what's going on, are you okay?" His eyes were roaming over her, looking for signs of pain and they stopped on her stomach, "You're not in...? It's too early isn't it?" She saw his eyes start to bulge out of his eyes at the thought and that brought a smile to her face.

Lifting her hand up to his scruffy jaw, she brushed her fingers over it. "Baby, I'm okay now. They were probably just braxton hick contractions…" "No, we're going to get you checked out right now and I don't want you fighting me about this." His tone told her it was best to just give him his way this time because when it came to his sons he wouldn't let up whatsoever. Rolling her eyes she stood, and extended her hand out for him to take as he led her out to the car. She made a face, hoping he didn't see, but she had gotten sick and tired of driving in the damn car and wanted to be on the back of his bike, feeling his muscles flex under her as he revved up.

"Why the face? I know you hate when I get like this but I don't want anything happening to you or him…" His voice trailed off as he saw her eyeing the bike and he knew that's what had her looking unpleased. "Babe, a couple more months and you'll be back on it, with me."

Turning to look at him she pouted, "But I don't want to wait two more months." That brought a smile to his face for the first time since he had seen her looking more pained than ever, and it made her happy. She didn't want him worrying about things when she knew it was fine but just like the Jax Teller that she loved eleven years ago, he wouldn't ease up. Before she knew it she was being backed up against their car as his fingers danced over her hips. Jax brushed his nose along her cheek until it reached her ear. "We need to get you checked out and then I'll give you something else to ride."

The promise in his voice had her squeezing her legs shut and a moan making its way out from her throat. She opened up the door and got in before she jumped him in front of everyone right then and there.

Chuckling, he walked over to his door and climbed in, starting the car he backed out and made his way for the doctors office. He hoped nothing was wrong and that his boy wasn't coming, dealing with a premature Abel had been hard enough and he wasn't sure he'd be able to go through another one. Thankfully Abel had gotten so much stronger and was living like nothing had happened to him to begin with, he knew he had Tara to thank for that and he'd spend the rest of his life showing her that he appreciated it more than life.

He was brought out of his thoughts when Tara's hand skimmed his face and found its way into his hair. "What are you thinking about, Jax?"

"Just about Abel and how you saved his life. I can't go through it again, though, Tara." The concern in his voice made her heart ache. Jax wasn't someone who wore his heart on his sleeve but she always saw through every facade he put on for everyone else, and that's what made her fall in love with him all those years ago, what made her always love him through all the shit they'd gone through.

"Jackson, listen to me. He'll be okay, he's a fighter like his dad and his big brother. You heard the doctor last time we went, he was healthy as can be and everything was on track. He's not going to come early, baby." She hoped he believed her, not liking the way he was worried she undid her seatbelt and carefully slid into his lap so he could still see the road. She put her hands around his neck and rested her face on his chest. "I know you're scared, I am too but you can't close me out because that won't do anything but hurt me."

Taking one hand off the wheel, he rested it on her lower back and started making circles with him thumb. Something he'd always done when he was in a weird place and needed her silent comfort. "I won't close you out babe, I just need to know he's okay and then I'll relax. I promise."

The rest of the way was silent as he rubbed her back and focused on the road. Pulling up to the hospital he parked and reached for the door, slowly so Tara didn't fall out when it opened. Carefully he grabbed her hips and helped her down to the ground before making his way out and slinging his arm over her shoulder. Kissing the side of her head, he lead them to the doors.

Being one of the top performers of the hospital had its advantages, so did being with one of the most feared but sexy ass bikers in town. They waited for not more than five minutes before her doctor could see them. Walking back to the room, Tara hopped up on the seat as Jax sat in the chair next to her. A couple of minutes later walked through the doors and smiled at an anxious looking Jax and Tara who was calm.

"Hi you two, what can I do for you today? You weren't scheduled for another week, when you hit your 26 week mark." Tara smiled guiltily at her, "I know but Jax here.."

"No, she was at the garage earlier today and looked like she was ready to go into labor." smiled at him, "Ah a nervous daddy I see. Well let's get you checked out and make sure everything is okay with little baby boy." Tara gave her another smiled before pushing herself back on the examining bed and rolled up her shirt so she could squirt some gel on stomach.

Turning on the ultrasound machine, he grabbed the hand held camera gadget and started rubbing in the gel onto her stomach. A heartbeat crackled it's way through the room a second later and the doctor took a finger to point at the screen. "If you look right here you could see him moving around, happily. Your baby is healthy and nothing seems to be out of the ordinary. What you were feeling earlier was probably him kicking a little too hard on your cervix." Smiling over at Jax she continued, "She might get those more often now, he's a big fella but I promise you he's a healthy baby and won't be meeting you anytime soon."

Nodding his head, Jax squeezed Tara's hand a little harder when he looked down at her and saw her I-told-you-so smirk. What a smart ass, he thought to himself, but couldn't stop the smile he gave her.

After another minute, printed them their ultrasound photo and said her goodbyes and that she'd see them next week. Tara wiped off the rest of her stomach and tossed the wipes in the trash can beside her. "I told you everything was fine." She brought her hands around his neck and locked them together.

"Now, if I remember correctly Teller, you promised me something to ride when we were done here." She looked in his eyes and saw she was going to get exactly that.

Pushing her against the door, Jax brought his hands to her hips and put his thumbs in the waistband of her jeans. "You're right Knowles, I did. So let's get you home and give you the ride of your life." His words had her thighs shaking and a wetness forming between her legs, chuckling at her moan, he leaned down and have her a quick kiss before pulling her back and opening the door for them to leave. She'd get exactly what she wanted, he only hoped he could get them home before he changed his mind and took her in the car.

The ride home was full of sexual tension and Tara though she would combust right then and there. She was thankful when she called Gemma a few minutes ago and she said she would keep him for the day so the two of them could relax. Tara knew she'd be doing anything but relaxing, if she had her way.

Pulling into the driveway Jax parked the car and jumped out as if it were on fire. Opening her door she plopped down on the ground fast enough to have her arm jerked towards the door by a determined looking Jax. She couldn't help but giggle when he cursed at the door because it wouldn't open fast enough, but that giggle turned into a moan when he banged it open and pushed her against the wall by the kitchen, slamming his mouth onto hers.

Her fingers flew into his hair and gripped him, pulling him closer to her. "Oh God, Jax." He pulled his mouth away from hers and trailed kisses down her throat, easing his way down her body and slowed himself onto his knees. A shiver went down her spine when he lifted her shirt and started sucking kisses around her stomach. Her fingers were still in his hair and now pulled at the strands.

Backing up just enough, Jax started undoing her jeans and pulled them down her legs along with her panties. When they hit her ankles she picked up her feet to shimmy out of them, her knees going weak when she felt his lips on her thighs. Grabbing the counter behind her for support she gasped as his mouth landed on her core, sucking her into his mouth. She was a panting mess as he ate her like a man starved, she moved one hand from the counter back into his hair, gripping it in her hand. "Jax." Was all she managed out breathlessly when she felt the pull down in her lower tummy, knowing she was about to come Jax brought his fingers to her and plunged two of them inside her. Loving that her hips bucked and she went further into his mouth. Working his fingers around her inner walls while sucking her in his mouth.

"Jax, I'm.. I'm going to come." Was the last thing out of her mouth before her orgasm crashed into her and she screamed his name. Letting her head fall back as he continued his torture until she was weak in the knees and limp. Grabbing her hips he kept her still as he licked and sucked his way back up her body, tortuously slow if her moans were anything to go by. Reaching her lips he fused them together as he pulled up the rest of her shirt, leaving her in nothing but her bra. Breaking away for a second, he pulled his kutte off, followed by his shirt, leaving them in a pile on the floor. He reached for her and picked her up by the ass, her legs automatically went around his waist and her hand back to his hair.

Walking to the room, he laid her on the bed and got rid of the rest of his clothes. Tara looked at him with a hungry appreciation, sitting up on her knees when he got close enough she grabbed his face and brought it down to her. His hand went to her lower back and held them together while they fought for control of the kiss. Turning them around, Tara pushed him down into the bed and straddled him. "It's my turn to ride, baby."

Keeping his hands on her hips he let her take control, loving when she got like this.

Reaching under her, she grabbed him in her hand and stroked him. Moving so she was right over him, she whimpered as she put the tip in, soaking him in her arousal. "Always so wet for me babe." He gave her the famous smirk before groaning as she slammed him into her. Gasping at the fullness, she stilled for a moment letting herself get use to him. Rising up she repeated it over and over again, finding her rhythm and riding him for all he was worth. Feeling the all too familiar pull at her stomach she slowed down and dug her nails into his chest.

Taking advantage, Jax rolled them over and pulled out of her. A whimper of disappointment leaving her mouth, he rolled her so she was on all fours and brought her knees up. Tara grabbed the headboard and turned her head enough to get a look at him. "Don't hold back, baby. Hard and fast. I want you."

Groaning, he pulled her hips closer to him and plunged into her. Her walls already clenching around him.

One more strike and she screamed out his name as her orgasm overtook her. Her hand fells to the bed and she fisted the bed sheet as he continued slamming into her until he stilled and let himself out in her. He collapsed on top of her back, making sure to keep his arms on the side of her to hold his weight. He kissed her shoulder blade before rolling over onto his back. Catching her breath as he grabbed her and put her against his chest, she laid her hand over his heart and looked up at him.

"That was a helluva ride, Teller."

****Fanning myself** ~Review folks~ next update will be longer! :)**


	18. Chapter 18

As always, I apologize for any errors. Let me know what you guys think! Reviews feed my muse and she's been crumby lately.

Tara had been laying in the bed for about an hour, sore in the best way possible. She loved when Jax was gentle and made love to her but sometimes she needed him to be aggressive and fuck the daylights out of her. This was one of the days that she needed that, hell she wanted it. He had gotten up to shower and she was too limp to follow so she told him she'd just wait for him to finish and she'd be in bed, waiting for him. But now she was a little better and wanted to join him, slowly sliding out, she made her way to the bathroom and walked in. Standing by the door, she leaned against it and admired the view for a short while before shedding herself of her clothing and making her way to the shower. Opening it she stepped in, only to be pushed against the wall the second the door slid closed.

Grabbing his hair in her hands, she moaned as his lips made their way down her throat, licking and sucking at her skin. "Mmm," was the only coherent word that could find its way from her mouth. The sensation only lasted a minute before she huffed a disapproval when Jax took his mouth off her and brought his eyes to look into hers. "Babe, as much as I want to stay here and explore your body like I don't already know every inch.. We gotta get ready and head to the clubhouse. I have some things to take care of and Lyla wants to see you. Then I have plans for us." She didn't like it all that much but a smile graced her face because he had already planned their day. Reaching up she grabbed his face and pressed a tender kiss to his lips. They finished their shower and got dressed before hopping in the car and making their way over to the clubhouse.

Walking into the main room, Jax kissed Tara before motioning for the guys to walk into the church. Opie walked over and gave her one of his famous bear hugs, well as good as it was going to get with her belly in the way, and a kiss on the head before meeting up with the rest of the members. Walking over to the barstool she sat and looked around, Jax had said Lyla wanted to see her but she couldn't spot her around anywhere. "Tara." She looked over and saw Lyla coming out of the bathroom, getting up she walked the rest of the way. The two of them embraced in a long hug before pulling back and smiling at each other.

Heading over to the bar area they got some water from the guy working it and turned to face each other. "So what's been going on with you, haven't talked to you in a while." Lyla blushed at Tara's words. "Opie's been keeping me very.. um, busy. And he keeps saying something about 'You shouldn't be going out the house when you're this far along, you could go into labor.' Apparently having two kids already doesn't help him understand I'm only 30 weeks and have a while to go.." They broke into a laughter at her horrible mimicking of Opie.

"I'm happy to see you guys are doing good." Tara looked at her friend, at first she hadn't really liked Lyla because of what she did for a living, but after a while the two of them got really close and well here they were. "Jax has been a nervous wreck about the baby, too. He's so worried and I love him for it but he's driving himself and me crazy at the same time. But we went to the doctor today and hopefully that settled his nerves for now, and he could relax until I'm in labor and God knows he'll lose his shit." Another round of laughter came from the two of them just as the church doors opened.

An amused looking Jax and Opie walked out, shoving each other playfully as their eyes landed on their women by the tables. Making their way over, they wove their hands through the girl's hair and gave them the kiss of a life. Pulling back Jax smiled down at his woman, brushing his thumbs over her cheeks and loved the smile that was on her face. "You ready to go, babe?" Nodding with excitement Tara let Jax pull her up from the stool and take her towards the door. Stopping abruptly, Tara turned back around to face Lyla and said her goodbyes, laughing when she saw Opie was practically mauling her.

Once they go to the car and Jax started it up Tara looked at him quizzically, "Where are you taking me, Jax?" He didn't answer her question, just looked at her with a smirk and took off from the clubhouse. Tara scowled at him before turning her body away to rest her head against the window and look out at the town while they drove through, her eyes feeling heavier and heavier the longer they drove. Before she knew it, she let her exhaustion take her and she dozed off.

Looking over at her, Jax smiled when he saw her sleeping. Taking the hand that had been in his, he pressed a kiss to it before he placed it back down on his lap and looked back up to the road. He was taking her back to the spot they use to go to when they were teenagers but haven't been to since before Tara left. Not wanting to think about that Jax turned his thoughts back to what he wanted to think about instead. He and Tara hadn't exactly had time to themselves since everything happened, Abel takes a lot of of them and by the end of the day both of them are too tired to do much. He loved his son but he was tired of being cockblocked, so he called his mother and made sure she would be able to watch him for a while so he and Tara could get out.

Turning on the radio, he let the music fill the comfortable silence that had fallen since Tara had fallen asleep and continued driving for another hour before he began reaching his destination.

Feeling the car start to bump around, Tara slowly opened her eyes and let herself adjust to the darker sky. Looking towards Jax with half opened eyes she quirked an eyebrow at him, "You're not bringing me out here to kill me, are you?" She teased, but her breath hitched when she looked around some more and realized they were at their spot, a spot she hadn't been to in what seems like an eternity. Tears began to cloud her vision. "You still remember?"

Pulling up to the lake, Jax put the car in park and looked at her, "How can I forgot the place I knew I loved you?" Before she had a chance to reply, he had opened his door and stepped out, walking over he opened hers for her and helped her hop out. When her feet hit the ground, she fisted his shirt in her hands and brought his mouth down to hers, the kiss was raw and greedy. She gave him all that he gave her, a disappointed sound left her when he pulled back a couple minutes later to look down at her. "Come on, babe." Taking her hand in his, he walked around the car and towards the lake, where there was a blanket laid out with some flowers and a basket on it. It was right next to the water, the lake wasn't enormous but it was pretty big and it spanned out a good eighty miles, surrounded by trees and animals.

Tara couldn't help feeling that spread throughout her, and she didn't want to. Squeezing his hand just a little tighter she smiled and she looked down at what he had done. "Jax, this is amazing." She toed off her sandals and went to go sit next to him, when he grabbed her hips and guided her to his lap. She groaned. "Jax I'm not two months pregnant anymore and I sure as hell am not light."

He couldn't help but chuckle at her completely serious expression. "You're still sexy as fuck, babe." He wiggled her hips against his erection just to show her that she still affected him the same as she always had. Another chuckle escaped his lips when she moaned and pushed down on him even further. Spreading his legs, he nestled her between them and grabbed her hands in his as the fell in another silence and looked out at the gorgeous view. The sun had begun setting before they got there and now they sky was a dark orange color with hues of pink and the stormy clouds peaked through everything.

"I wanted to bring you out here to get us away from all the craziness that's been going on with everything. I know I told you shit would settle down and I feel like every time it starts to something even shittier pops up, it makes me nervous about us, I can't lose you again. But I don't want anything happening to any of the guys either." Tara slipped her head on his shoulder and turned to look at him, seeing a mix of emotions cloud his eyes. She loved this about him, even though it scared the shit out of her too, he cared about the guys because they're his family. They've been there for him through everything, and that includes the time she left him broken, helped him through a lot of times when she wasn't there and she could never hate him for having such a good heart. Even if he did things he shouldn't do because his ego and pride got in the way of his better judgment.

Moving her neck up, she brushed her lips across his stubble filled cheek as she smiled at him. "Jax, I'm here to stay. I can't be without you just as bad as you can't be without me and I honestly don't want to be, ever again. It damn near killed me the first time, even if I knew I had to do it. Look what needed up happening. I don't think me coming back here was any kind of weird coincidence. It was a play at destiny because no matter what my heart's always been with you and that'll never change. Life can throw whatever the hell it pleases at us but as long as we do it as a team, we'll overcome just about anything." Turning his head, his lips came in contact with hers as he brought his hand to rest of her baby bump. The love he had for her just got stronger, something he didn't even know was possible at this point.

Wanting to bring some light back to the conversation he smiled against her lips, "I was also getting tired of getting cockblocked by my own son so I had to get you away to myself." He felt her vibrating against him as she burst out laughing. "I'm being serious babe," even though he wasn't "I love him more than anything but sometimes daddy's gotta get some mommy time or I'll burst out crying too." That elicited more laughter from her and it made him happy, making her laugh was something he would never get tired of.

Getting up enough to be able to turn in his arms, Tara wrapped her arms around his neck and straddled him. "Class act, Teller." She murmured against his lips before giving him a desperate kiss, one that had his hand moving to cup her ass and hers flying into his hair. "Now," she moved her lips from his just enough to talk, "let's see what we can do about this cockblocking situation, we wouldn't want you left hanging and upset." She couldn't help but laugh at the groan that he let out when she reached between them and grabbed him through his jeans.

Her laugh quickly died off and turned into a moan when his hand glided down her round stomach and play with the elastic of her jeans. Pushing him down until his back was against the ground, she slid his shirt up his body only letting him up far enough to rip it over his head, pushing him back down when it was off. Reaching down she cupped his face in her hands and leaned down to kiss him, which was more than a little difficult because of her bump. Laughing into her mouth as she huffed, Jax carefully lifted her up and switched them so she was on bottom, spreading her legs open with his knees to cradle himself within them.

"You look so beautifully babe." His words brought a smile to her face as she looked up and saw emotions flashing through his eyes that she couldn't quite name, but it brought warmth through her. Leaning down he kissed her, slowly and surely. Tara wrapped her arms around his neck and held onto him, she missed Abel and loved him like crazy but she was glad he took her away for a little. She missed him, not so much for their physical connection but just holding him and not rushing things to get done before their little devil screamed letting them know he was awake and didn't want to be alone any longer. Tonight was just for them.

Walking through their house, Jax set down what they brought from the car down by the door, while Tara waddled on over to the kitchen to set the basket down by the kitchen table. She'd been waddling for about a month now because her bump had gotten quite big. He tried to bite back his smirks and chuckles when he watched her, knowing it would do nothing but earn him a cold glare and a "I don't know what you're laughing about, you're never touching me again after this baby is out. It's your fault," which only made him laugh more, but to himself. Not catching himself in time he looked up and saw the famous glare she was shooting him when she noticed his smirk. She opened her mouth to talk but he quickly quieted her by bringing his lips down on her and giving her a hell of a kiss. "I love you, and I love the bump, quit moping. My boys doing a good job in there." She rolled her eyes at his comment but that didn't stop the smile from gracing her face.

"Mhhm, whatever you say Jax. What time is Abel coming back?" She missed him and his nonsense babbling whenever he was around them. She was glad they got out on their own for a while, though, just enjoying each other, and getting orgasms out of it was just an added bonus.

Kissing her one more time he pulled back and looked in her eyes, "We're heading over there later tonight for Gemma's dinner, he comes back with us after that." He saw surprise flash through her eyes, "She texted me while we were gone and said she was throwing a small dinner tonight and if we weren't there Hell would be given." His own lips twitched as he saw Tara begin to laugh. Pulling her against him, his hand went around her and rested right above her ass, thumbs circling her lower back as they looked at each other. "Why don't you go lay down for a little? You looked worn out. I gotta call Ope, anyway, and handle something real quick." Nodding on a yawn she gave him another quick kiss and made her way to their room. As soon as her head hit the pillow she felt herself falling asleep.

Jax rubbed his eyes as he pulled his bike up to Opies house, he hadn't gotten very much sleep either but he had to finish this up before he went back and joined Tara.

Hearing the door close he looked up to see Opie coming down the steps. He looked more on edge than usual but Jax didn't bother asking why, it was the same reason he'd been on edge. Their babies were due soon and the nerves had finally started settling in about it all, not that Jax wasn't happy because he was more than happy to be having a kid with the only woman he thought he'd ever have kids with, but plans changed. He was just grateful she was back in his arms, and nothing would jeopardize that.

"What's up man." Opie greeted as he clapped Jax on the back. Getting off his bike, he leaned back against it and took out his cigarettes. Lighting it he looked at his friend, who was like a brother to him. He had called him over because he needed to talk about something and Jax said he'd call him back whenever he and Tara got back. Hence that's why he was here now. "Did Gemma tell you?"

"About the dinner tonight? Yeah, she texted when me and Tara were on our way back." He paused when he saw Opies face, "Why is there something she didn't tell me?"

Noticing the hint of anxiety and anger in his words Opie shook his head, to wave off his tone. "No, it's nothing like that. It's just more of a baby shower type thing for the girls than it is a dinner.. She had me bring everything over earlier and told me to make sure the girls didn't know or catch on but I figured I would at least let you know what was going on so you weren't caught off guard too." He smirked over at Jax, "Your mother is something else."

Grunting in agreement, Jax looked up at him. "So since its baby shit do we have to be there?" He couldn't help but chuckle, he loved his mother and he loved Tara but he sure as hell didn't want to be around a bunch of chick shit and all this baby talk. Joining in on the chuckles, Opie shook his head, "Gemma just wants us to get the girls ready and over there. She said she'll take care of the rest but no guys are allowed until the end when they're opening up all the shit for the babies."

Finishing up their talk they said their goodbyes and Jax started up his bike to get back to Tara.

When he got to the house he rid himself of his clothes, nothing but boxers staying on and climbed in and felt himself relax. Tara turned over and laid her arm across his toned stomach while her leg went over both of his. Soon they were both out.

Waking up to a phone going off Tara looked to see it was now dark outside. Reaching for the phone she saw it was Gemma, she pressed the phone to her ear and muttered a sleep laced greeting. "Are you two almost ready?" Gemma's voice was too loud for her liking right now and she grunted.

"Actually we were still sleeping but I'll wake Jax up right now and we'll be over soon." She could hear Gemma mumbling her disapproval before her voice came back across, "Alright you two, I'll see you in a little while." With that she hung up and Tara laid back down, placing her hand over Jax's chest. "Baby." She shook him slightly only to be grunted at before his hand reached over hers and stopped her movements.

"Go back to sleep." He grumbled as he pulled her closer to his body. It sounded appealing, boy did it ever, but she couldn't. She knew how Gemma was and she didn't put it past her not to come knocking their door down if they didn't show up. "As much as I want to Prince, we can't." She started trailing kisses along his chest, on both cheeks, up his scruffy face until her lips landed an inch from his. "We have to get to your mother's before she murders us both." With that she sealed her lips over his, at first he wasn't very responsive, still getting to be awake but after a minute she felt the swipe of his tongue and moaned into him. Wrapping her arms around his neck she came up to straddle him, "Come on baby, we've gotta get up."

Moving his hands around her, he cupped her ass in his hands as his tongue claimed hers, he continued his slow attack on her for another minute before pulling back and letting her get some air. "Fine let's go shower." She eyed him suspiciously for a second, knowing exactly what would be happening in that shower but she didn't fight him because she wanted it to happen. He slid her off his lap and grabbed her hand, making his way towards the shower, where things were going to get dirty and far from clean.

An hour and a half later they were pulling up to Gemma's, Tara was looking over at Jax, "Are you okay? You've been weirdly quiet the entire way here.."

Grabbing her hand he kissed it and smiled at her, "Yeah baby, I'm fine." Looking out the window he smirked at Opie, who was rolling his eyes at something Lyla was saying. Probably getting questioned like himself. "Let's go up to them before they head in." He gave her a quick kiss before hopping out and going over to her side to help her. She still eyed him but gave up and smile over at Lyla who was looking at Opie the same way she had been with Jax seconds ago.

"Hey Tara!" The two of them embraced in a long hug before pulling back and smiling at each other.

"Alright you two can cry together later, we have a dinner to tend to." Rolling her eyes at Opie's comment, Lyla took his hand as Tara took Jax's and the four of them walked to the door. Twisting the doorknob, the two shoed the girls in first. "Surprise!" Was yelled through the house and Lyla and Tara snapped their heads around, looking at everyone in the room. The place was decorated with baby stuff and there was food lined up and streamers all over the place. Gemma walked up to them and gave them each a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Gemma.. What is all this?" Tara asked through tear filled eyes. She knew exactly what it was and her heart swelled thinking about it. Lyla was next to her, crying too, as they took in everything around them and all the people.

"I decided you two needed something thrown for you after all the shit that's happened. We needed to celebrate something and I figured it help you out some to not have to worry about all the details and what they babies will need."

Both of the girls had rushed into her arms and wrapped them around her, quietly crying into her shoulders as she hugged them back. "Okay, no more crying. Happiness only." She smiled at the two of them before looking over at her son and his best friend and smirking, "I'm shocked you two actually hid it from them. And you better be happy you did and I don't have to kick your ass for ruining it."

Biting back a smile, they both hugged the matriarch and their ladies. "Alright you two go on and get out of here. This is a no dick zone for the next couple of hours." Tara giggled at Gemma's serious tone and went to give Jax one more kiss, this one was longer and held promises of later in it. "Wait.. Where's Abel?" She looked between Jax and Gemma. Gemma pointed to one of the rooms in the back, "He fell asleep a while ago so I put him in there, he can join whenever he's up." Nodding her head she turned back to Jax and gave him one more quick peck on the lips. Lyla did the same with Opie and the guys laughed as they kept coming back for "one more kiss."

The girls finally let go and went to go talk with the rest of the people, turning quickly Jax and Opie high tailed their asses out of there and headed for the clubhouse.


	19. Chapter 19 AN

I know I'm horrible and haven't gotten any chapters out. I am truly sorry for that peeps! I have had a lot going on in RL these past months and haven't gotten a minute to myself where I can actually sit down and plot. I have not forgotten or abandoned you lovely people or SoA, I still miss it all. I will say that I am *planning* on sitting down soon and getting more down. I don't want to put a time frame on it but I will say you should be getting an update on both stories soon if time is on my side! ~much love to you all thank you for staying with me, it means the world~


	20. Chapter 20

**At the moment, I honestly do not know how long this story will run. I know the outline of it and where I want it to go, and how it'll end but getting there is always a different story! As of now I'm not ready to end with the way things are and will be continuing however, RL is(sadly ;) ) a priority. Anywho, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and as usual I'm sorry for any errors I overlooked.**

Tara was sitting in their living room, on the floor, with her legs stretched out at an angle while she looked through all the gifts they had gotten a couple weeks ago at the baby shower. She still couldn't believe Gemma had did all that for Lyla and her. Jax and Opie had reappeared at the end to stick around and thank everyone for coming, before picking up their ladies and all the shit they'd got and taken them home. She sat on the floor looking at the Elmo high chair, smiling to herself, Jax had helped her with most of the stuff earlier that morning while Abel was asleep but he had gotten a call from Clay a while ago saying that he needed them at the clubhouse for an hour to help with something. He told her he'd be back as soon as they finished and that he'd take everything they'd be using and set it up and put the rest in the storage.

She wasn't sure how she felt about the club right now, she loved Gemma and everyone else who had always been there, they were practically her first family since her father bailed on her. That didn't stop her from questioning things, the club wasn't the problem, it was the idea of something happening and them getting locked up for God knows how long or possibly even dying that scared her. They already had one son and one on the way, she didn't want their kids growing up without a father and she wasn't sure she'd be able to do this without Jax, she was strong and always would be but sometimes people were stronger when they had their other half with them, she knew that was the case with her.

As long as the club was legit and doing things that weren't going to jeopardize anyone's families, Tara would be fine. They always talked about a life away from Charming but she couldn't quite see it happening and didn't exactly want it to.

Hearing the door open brought her out of her thoughts and she looked up to see Jax walking in, smiling at her. "Hey babe," he bent down to give her a quick kiss before stretching out beside her and looking at everything that was in front of them. "Jesus Christ, this shit is taking over," he chuckled as he looked at the every growing pile "Have you decided what's staying and what's going?"

Looking up at him she looked rather happy with herself, "Yes, actually I do. The Elmo theme is sticking so the things that are not Elmo can go in the storage." She laughed when he groaned at her choice, she knew he wanted the motorcycle theme, "I'm just teasing baby, the high chair is the only thing staying, other than the changing table and diapers and clothes. The mini prince will keep his motorcycle just like his big brother."

Smirking down at her he rose to his feet, and starting taking things that would be staying into the room, it didn't take him too long. When he finished putting in the last of what was staying he walked back into the living room to see Tara still on the floor with her legs spread out. "Everything okay babe?" Biting back his smile while he asked.

Tara looked up at him, he knew damn well why she was still sitting on the floor, "Ass hole," she muttered before reaching her hand up for him to take. She needed help up, almost every time she sat it seemed. She couldn't wait for their son to be born so she could start doing things on her own again.

She scowled at him as he helped her up looking thoroughly amused, with a huff, she went to walk the opposite way when Jax pulled her back. She wanted to pull away from him, just to screw with him a little more but when he pulled her flush against his front like that, she couldn't seem to think straight. Her breath quickened when she felt his lips on her earlobe, and then her cheek, and then trailing down her neck. She tilted her head to the side to give him more access as he continued his assault.

When a whimper passed her lips she heard his low growl before she felt his erection pressing against her. Moaning, she turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck, crashing her lips to his, but it wasn't a fast paced or desperate crashing. This one was slow and steady. Her breathing became more and more ragged as Jax trailed his hands across her belly before they found their way into her shirt and up to her breasts, cupping them. She moaned into his mouth when her pinched one of the hardened peaks between his fingers, while the other one cupped and played with the other one.

Just as Jax bent his knees to pick her up, the doorbell rang and he groaned against her lips, but not out of desire, out of frustration. If it wasn't Abel picking the perfect time to cry out, then it was the club or his mother cock blocking him. He was about to murder whoever was at the door, he thought to himself as he set a disappointed looking Tara down and fixed her shirt before moving towards the hell door. Opening it up he saw a crying Lyla standing there, eyes puffy and swollen, trying to gain control of her breathing. Jax's sexual anger flew out the window and concern took over as he looked her over.

"Lyla, what's wrong?" He asked a little harsher than he wanted to, as he pulled her into the house. Her eyes were swollen and puffy from crying, her body had been bruised around the arms and chest. He looked down at her swollen belly and the anger hit him even harder. "Is the baby okay.. Lyla?"

At this point he had walked her into the living room, where he heard Tara let out an anguished gasp before she rushed over to her and helped her down to the couch.

"Lyla?" Jax tried again, kneeling down on the side of the couch and putting his hands over her shoulders. "I need you to tell me what happened, where's Ope?" As soon as his name fell from his lips she reared her head towards him and her tears came back full force. He looked over at Tara and saw she had her own tears beginning to fall, and that sight broke him up even more. He shook Lyla's shoulders a little, just enough to bring her out of her hysteria and for her to look at him again.

"Lyla, please. I need you to tell me what happened."

It took her a minute, but she looked at him, directly into his eyes and calmed herself down. Getting her crying under control. She let out a heavy breath and looked between him and Tara, trying her best to not let the tears take control again. "They took him, those mother fuckers took him." she got out just above a angered whisper. Her hands had moved to her baby and she began rubbing her stomach to try and calm herself down so her baby wouldn't go into distress. Jax and Tara exchanged a look of confusion before looking at at Lyla "Who took him Lyla?" Tara asked as she continued rubbing her back reassuringly. Finally having gotten her bearings together she stood up and looked at the two of them sitting on the couch, "I don't know exactly who they were but they were some sort of friends of Craig."

Tara let out a groan and Jax growled at the mention of that name. Lyla continued, "They were some pretty dumb mother fuckers because they came at us in the middle of the day without a mask, they knocked him out cold with a pipe cleaner when he tried to get the upper hand after the got rough with me." She wiped at the tears that were running down her cheeks, "I don't know what they will do to him, and right now is not a good time for me to be without him." Opie and her had went to the doctors the day before due to some minor bleeding, and her doctor had warned them that the baby could come earlier than planned but if they could keep her in the clear until she hit 36 weeks, it would be okay. She was 32 weeks at the moment, and Tara was trailing her at 29 weeks.

Huffing out a breath, she sat back down. She was going to make it to her original due date no matter what, these guys were not going to mess with her family anymore. She was bouncing her knees rather quickly until Jax laid his hand over them to stop her. "Lyla, where did they take him? Did you hear them talking about it?"

"I'm not sure they said something about some sort of warehouse in Lodi but they could have been lying." She looked at Tara and shrugged, "Sorry about coming over all hysterical I think I just needed to cry about it before being rational." That made Tara laugh, "Don't worry about it, I do that all the time. Ask Jax, I swear in the last month I have bawled over him being a little late because I thought someone had gotten him. You have the same fears I do, we need them in our lives and we get scared. We'll get him back though so don't stress over it too much, it isn't good for you or the baby."

Lyla nodded and stood up, walking to the kitchen. She got herself a bottle of water and sat at the kitchen table as Jax put on his sneakers and grabbed his kutte off the hook by the door. He gave Tara a quick kiss and gave Lyla reassuring smile, "I'm headed to TM we'll get him back, don't worry." After Tara walked him out the door and told him to be safe, she walked back into the kitchen and sat at the table with Lyla.

"Where's Abel?" Lyla asked when she realized she hadn't heard or seen the little tot since she came in hysterical.

"He's sleeping in his room, he's been crabby the past few days. I think he's getting sick so I've been keeping him at home until it passes." Lyla saw how worried she looked and it made her smile, leave it to Tara to be worried over a cold. Then again Lyla heard about everything that happened with Abel and Wendy when he was born so she knows that it makes simple things a bigger concern for him. Reaching over to laid her hand across Tara's and looked at her, "He'll be okay honey, nothing a mama's love and some medicine won't cure." Tara nodded at her words and smiled back at her.

"I know, I'm just being a paranoid mother, that's all. But what's been going on with your baby girl? Has the doctor told you anything else?"

Letting out a scoff Lyla shook her head, "Nothing more than what they told us already. There's a good chance of her being a premie so they really want me to relax and not do too much or be off my feet for too long to try and put off delivery for as long as I can. If I can't make it to the end of my pregnancy they want me at at least 36 weeks so the chances of her health being at risk is slightly lowered." Lowering her head into her hands she let out a breath that was a mixture of annoyance and sadness.

Tara got up from her chair and walked over to Lyla, kneeling down as much as her stomach would allow, and hugged her as she started to cry. She wouldn't sit there and tell her that nothing bad was going to happen, because in all honesty she couldn't be sure that it wouldn't. But if there was one thing she wouldn't doubt, it was this "All of us will always be here through all of this with you. If you ever need anything call me, come over, and the same goes for the rest of the family. You'll never go through any of this alone." There might have been one time in her life that she didn't know if the family motto actually meant something to all these people in her life. But she learned quickly that it was something they never play around with, when she left to college years ago and this family stayed by her side when no one else did.

She would never doubt this again, she knew that there was somethings that she wasn't okay with, with the club but as long as it didn't interfere with her children and relationship she would be okay with it. Tara knew with times things would change, mostly because Jax would be taking the head seat at the table sooner rather than later. That was something that was inevitable, and she was ready for it, knowing Jax and her were in the spot they needed and wanted to be in made it a lot easier to welcome.

Rubbing her back one last time she got up off the floor and pulled Lyla up with her. "We're not going to worry about this and cause even more stress for the baby, God will watch over her and when she's ready to come out and meet you then she will. Now come on, help me out with the living room. It looks like a Baby's R Us exploded." That made Lyla let out a little giggle and she decided she wasn't going to make herself even more worried about this, so she nodded her head and followed Tara into the mess of all things baby.

Four hours, a carton of ice cream, and a million packs of diapers, later the girls were both passed out on the living room floor. Jax was walking up the front steps, along with a mildly bruised Opie. He looked back at his best friend when he reached the door, "You doing okay Ope?" Scoffing Opie answered "As good as I'm ganna be right now, the doctor said I didn't have a concussion and there was no signs of any swelling so I should be good to go. I just need to see Lyla before I fully calm." Looking around in anger he continued, "I saw what those bastards did to her and I can't stop blaming myself for it. She has enough shit going on without this too."

Jax walked over to where he was sitting on the lawn chair and dropped down next to him. "If there is one thing I learned from all the shit I went through with Tara, it's that you can't put all this on you. You know Lyla isn't going to and it will eat at you if you don't stop. Focus on the now, she and your baby girl need you." That seemed to get Opie snap back into the moment. "I know brother." They hugged real quick before heading back to the door.

Unlocking it and stepping in, they were met with a sight that brought a smile to their faces. Both their girls, passed out on the floor, cradling their stomachs. Walking in quietly, they closed the door and headed for Lyla and Tara. Jax reached down and lifted Tara into his arms, settling her down on the couch, Opie followed after and laid Lyla down on the opposite side. Deciding not to wake them, the two of them walked into the kitchen and pulled out a beer from the fridge, sitting down at the table.

"Have you and Tara set a date yet?" Jax shook his head at the question. Tara couldn't figure out if she wanted to get married before or after the baby was born and every time they wanted to talk about it something popped up, causing one of them to have to leave. He was on the verge of getting rid of any and all contacts to the world and just focus on the two of them for some time, he was getting tired of all the shit that kept wedging itself between their time together.

"At this point I'm ready to take her and Abel and just go down to a drive through chapel." Opie looked at him wide eyed before bursting out in quiet laughter. "Tara would kill you. But I would tag along with Lyla." That caused Jax to laugh.

Opie and Lyla had been talking about getting married too lately, and the guys were in the same boat about just hitching it and not telling anyone.

"I wouldn't kill him, I'd slowly torture him first." "Don't even think about it Winston."

They guys turned their heads and looked at the kitchen entrance where Tara and Lyla stood watching them with amused expressions. Lyla walked over to Opie and wrapped her arms around his neck as she took a seat in his lap. "I'm so glad you're okay baby. Are you hurt anywhere?" Leaning back just enough so she could look him over, she gasped at the bumps and bruises on his head. Not giving her a chance to think too much about it, he reached an arm around her neck and pulled her to him, fusing their mouths together in a heated kiss.

Tara shook her head smiling as she made her way over to Jax and took a seat in his lap, kissing up his jaw until her lips were a breath away from his. "I missed you." Banding his arms around her waist, he pulled her as close as he could and connected their lips. Their tongues swiped across each other, fighting for dominance, until they were both pulling back breathless looking at each other with hooded eyes. "Missed you too babe."

Tara turned her head to look at Opie, "You okay?" Growing up, he might as well have been her brother and she loved him like one. She didn't want anything happening to him or Jax.

Opie nodded and smiled at her, "Nothing I can't handle." The four of them relaxed and floated into a conversation about weddings. "Babe, I'm not kidding. If we can't get minute to talk about this I'm going to drag you to Elvis and he's going to marry us." Jax mumbled in an annoyed tone, which made Tara smile as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"I made up my mind, I want it before this baby comes out of me, the rest is up to you. If you really want to go to the courthouse and get it done then let's do it." She looked down at his arched eyebrow that was silently questioning her but she knew she wouldn't change her mind again. She was dead serious this time, the only thing that actually mattered was that in the end they took this one last step to becoming each other's forever. Everything else would fall into place on it's own time.

Jax let out the smile that was reserved only for her as he yanked her down to meet his lips. "We're doing it tomorrow." Tara stared at him wide eyes for a second before letting out a laugh, kissing him one more time she stood and walked to the fridge to grab a water bottle for her and Lyla.

Sitting back down all she said was, "Okay baby." Lyla looked at her with a smile on her face as Opie squeezed her hips. She turned to face him, looking him straight in the eye while her question was directed at Jax and Tara. "You mind having one more addition to the wedding list?" Tara let out a squeal before the girls both hopped out their men's laps and hugged each other.

"Alright before you cause everyone in the room to go deaf, let's head out babe. I'm exhausted and wanna go see the kids and grab some dinner." Opie said as he pulled her into his side as he smiled at the huge smile taking over her own face. Nodding, she gave Tara one more big hug while the guys shook their heads and clapped each other on the back. Standing back, Lyla gave Jax a hug and Tara gave Opie one before they walked to the door. Saying one last goodbye Lyla and Opie headed towards the car and Jax shut the door, following Tara back into the living room.

Stopping at the couch, Tara let him sit down first, "I'll be right back I'm going to check on Abel."

Walking slowly to the room, Tara opened the door and walked over to Abel's crib. Peeking over, she saw the little tot on his stomach, bottom in the air and hands under his chin. Placing a hand over his back she rubbed it for a moment and bent down as best she could to kiss his head. Walking back towards the door, she left it cracked and headed back to living room where Jax was sitting back on the couch, head pressed back against it. Reaching him, she toed off her shoes and straddled him, smiling when his hands wound around her waist, pulling her even close so they were nose to nose- and pregnant belly to abs- with each other.

Bringing her left hand to cradle his cheek, she smiled at her engagement ring and looked to meet his eyes, "We're really doing this, baby?" She couldn't keep the hint of wonder out of her voice.

"Only if you're sure you want to." Jax said cautiously, he couldn't wait to maker her Tara Teller but not if she didn't want it this way. He would wait years- annoyed and angry years but still years- to marry her if that's how she wanted it. He was lost in his thoughts that he barely registered Tara's lips on his, but when he did he dove his hands in her hair and pulled. The whimper that escaped her when he did that made him rock hard under her.

He knew Tara felt him grow under her because she started rubbing herself on him, and her tongue clashed with his in a heated kiss as she moaned into his mouth. Pulling back she lifted her shirt off of her and stood long enough to get out of the rest of her clothes and so Jax could get out of his pants. He pulled off his kutte and then his shirt, sitting back down in nothing but his boxers, he looked up at Tara who was now in nothing both lace bra and matching panties. Hooking his finger in her panties, he brought her back down to straddle his growing erection.

Weaving her hands in his his she raised herself enough to allow him to pull his boxers down, Jax grabbed his cock in one hands and her waist in the other. Stroking it back and forth down her wet heat, he made sure to hit her clit which made her shiver and dig her nails into his scalp while she moaned. "Jax, please," she managed to get out breathlessly before unweaving one hand out of his hair. Dropping it down between the two of them, she grabbed a hold of his head and put it at her entrance. When she did that, she put her hand on his shoulder and slammed herself down on his cock.

Letting out hiss of a breath, Jax grabbed onto her hips and squeezed almost to the point of pain. Lifting her up and dropping her back down, over and over again. She dropped her forehead on his, panting. He could feel her walls tightening around him, knew she was close. Getting his fingers he worked her clit as he continued slamming into her. Her screams were getting louder and louder, "Oh God, I'm so close Jax."

"I'm right there with you babe, give it to me." As he said it he pinched her clit between his fingers and sent her into her orgasm, hard and fast. Letting go, he wrapped his arms around her, ramming into her four more times before stilling and pouring himself deep inside of her and producing another orgasm from her. She clutched his shoulders as she rode it out.

Tara wasn't sure how much time had passed before she felt her legs go back to normal, opening her eyes so saw Jax was already watching her.

Smiling at him she answered his question, "I've never been more sure of anything in my life."

Giving her one more kiss, he stood up to his feet and walked them to their room. Setting Tara down on the bed he threw on a pair of boxers and sweats, then walked over to the drawer and got Tara a pair of panties, sliding them on her before giving her one of his t-shirts to put on. Pulling off the covers, Tara settled in and waited for Jax to lay beside her, relaxing against his body as it cradled her closer to his. Soon they both let sleep take them.

Tara woke up with sunlight shining brightly through the curtains, turning she looked at Jax's face and how relaxed it appeared. It made her smile a sad smile because lately she could tell that he's been worrying about a lot and hasn't been able to focus on one thing at a time. Her sad smile turned into a genuine one when the arm that had been holding her to him through the night, pulled her closer. She waited for his eyes to blink open before kissing his jaw and whispering "Good morning."

Jax looked down and smiled at her, "Good morning, beautiful." Leaning down, he gave her a quick but passionate kiss before pulling back, "How long have you been up?"

"Not too long, a little bit before you. I was going to get dressed and get some breakfast started." She watched as he nodded at her before he threw the cover off and moved so his body was hovering over hers. Smirking down at her he asked, "You ready for today?" Tara didn't need clarification, she knew he was talking about their runaway wedding. She nodded without hesitation, "Hell yeah baby."

Right as he leaned down to kiss her, a little cry was heard from the room outside of theirs. Laughing against her lips, Jax gave her a quick kiss before getting out of the bed. "Your son has the worst timing, I'll go get him and feed him. You go get ready."

When he disappeared from her view, Tara got up and out of the bed. Walking to the bathroom she turned on the shower and stripped out her shirt and panties, stepping into the hot stream she let it wash over her as she felt her giddiness become full fledged. She was getting married, and today that's all that mattered, nothing would ruin this day. After showering she wrapped a towel around her head and then her growing body, as she brushed her teeth. Getting dressed, she walked over to the mirror and did her makeup, walking out of the bedroom and into the kitchen when she was done.

She couldn't help her smile when Abel reached his hands out from his high chair to go into her arms, the minute he saw her. Walking over, she picked him up and peppered his slobbery, banana covered cheeks with kisses as he laughed and grabbed onto her hair. Giving him one more kiss, she settled him back down in his chair and took a seat next to him, watching as Jax shoved things into his baby bag.

After a few minutes he joined Abel and her at the table, grabbing his son's little feet and playing with them. "Are you going tell your mom?" Not having a huge wedding was fine with Tara, but she knew that if they got married without telling Gemma they would be facing World War III. By the look on his she knew he was dreading it as much as she was.

"I don't think we have a choice, she's coming over to see Abel today. She should be here any minute." Right as he finished there was a knocking on the door, getting up Tara headed for it. Opening it she saw Gemma standing there, "Hey Gem, come on in," Tara waved her in with a smile. Following her into the kitchen she watched as she went and gave Abel a few kisses before hugging Jax and giving him a kiss as well.

"Hey ma, we have to talk to you about something." Jax knew it would be hard to tell her but he needed to. He saw as she raised her eyebrow at him and silently told him to go on. Clearing his throat he looked over at Tara as he spoke, "We're getting married today."

"What the hell are you talking about? When did you decide this?" He was surprised that there wasn't anger in her voice, just shock.

"We were talking about it yesterday and decided to do it, we don't want to wait anymore." He was hoping she would just go along with it, he really didn't want to fight with her about this, because in the end he would do it anyways, he'd waited for Tara long enough and he wasn't putting it off any longer. He waited for her to respond to him, but she was looking into the living room. Following her line of vision he saw his and Tara's close lying on the floor next to the couch. He mentally slapped himself for not moving them when he got Abel.

"Mom?" He rolled his eyes as she turned and smirked at the both of them, "When was that decided? Last night when you obviously needed to fuck on a couch instead of ten feet away in your room?" But there was no malice in her words, amusement more so. She faced them one more time before speaking up, "I can't stop you, you two are no longer kids. Just know that I expect to be there."

Tara nodded at her as she let out a giggle, "Don't worry, you will be. We have one more couple joining us too, so you get to see two marriages taking place."

"You're shitting me! Ope and Lyla too?" Tara nodded her head and smiled as Gemma shook her head and picked up Abel, directing her words at him, "I leave them alone for one day and this happens. What are we going to do Abel?" The baby babbled as if he was actually answering her question, which made the trio laugh. "Alright well I better go get ready. Send me the address and I'll meet you guys there."

Jax looked at his mom like she had grown two heads, as he walked her to the door and closed it behind her. "Well that went much better than anticipated." He couldn't even tell Tara how much of an understatement that was, all he did was laugh and walk over to her, pulling her to him and giving her a kiss on the lips.

Two and a half hours later, at 12:30, Tara and Jax, Opie and Lyla, along with Gemma, Abel, Piper, Ellie, Kenny, and Clay were standing in front of a judge in a courthouse waiting to get married.

After what seemed like forever they finally got the ball rolling, Jax and Tara stood in front of the judge first. "Do you, Jackson Nathaniel Teller take Tara Grace Knowles to be your lawfully wedded wife, from this forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, 'til death do you part?"

"I do."

"And do you Tara Grace Knowles take Jackson Nathaniel Teller to be your lawfully wedded husband, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, 'til death do you part?"

"I do," Tara replied with tears in her eyes as she looked her Jax.

"I know pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride."

Jax pulled Tara to him and kissed her soundly for a solid minute, it had her knees going weak and she had to remind herself that they were in a room full of people. "I love you, ." "And I love you ."

Next up were Opie and Lyla, which resulted in new tears for both girls.

The four of them couldn't keep the smiles off their faces as they got congratulated, hugged and kissed from the older kids and Gemma and Clay. Gemma spoke up when they were headed out the courthouse, "I'm real proud of the two of you," she looked and Jax and Opie, "You pulled your head out of your asses and went after your women. Let's keep it that way."

Both men nodded at her and gave her one more kiss as they came up to Clay's bike. They waved them off and turned around to head to their cars. It was now almost 6 o'clock and the sun was beginning to set behind them. Jax looked at the kids and Abel who was in Tara's arms happily playing with her hair. "You guys wanna go grab some dinner before we call it a night?"

All the heads around them were nodding so they decided to stop at Peter Piper Pizza to let the kids have some fun and give them some time to relax. Getting in their cars they rode down to their destination.

The kids ran around like wild animals the minute they got their tickets for games, while the guys ordered food and the girls went to sit at a table. Abel had fallen asleep during the car ride and was in his car seat by Tara's feet as the guys came to join them.

It was a busy day, and yet compared to the life they've been in since they were little, it was calming. Throwing his hand over Tara's shoulder after he sat down, Jax let himself relax, he knew as long as he had this-his family and his friends that were her right now- that everything else would be okay. Sitting back he sipped on his beer and listened to his _wife _talking to the two people across from them that would always be there.


End file.
